Lost Inheritance
by InfiniteSilence8me
Summary: Hello! This is the rewrite of my original story, "Legacy." I hope you enjoy this rewrite and please PM me or write a review if you have any questions on any of the chapters! Anyway, rated M for gore, language, and this anime in general. Non-perverted Issei! Strong Issei! Isseix Harem otherwise this isn't DxD. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!
1. New Day in a New School

**Hello! This is the first chapter of Lost Inheritance! This will be based partially on the anime and manga and some of the events and characters will be changed slightly. This is the the rewrite of my original story "Legacy" with longer chapters and a few more details! Anyone who has read my original story, please read this new rewrite and tell me what you think about it! Now for the disclaimer or note:**

**Note to all people who are reading this fanfiction story:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HIGH SCHOOL DXD CHARACTERS OR THE ANIME ITSELF! Thank you.**

_**Words in italics=**_**thinking**

**{…} Erebos is talking telepathically to Issei or anyone else**

"…" **Issei is telepathically talking to Erebos or anyone else**

**(…) Ddraig is talking telepathically to Issei or Erebos**

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE U- Beep.

Issei Hyoudou groaned and he rose from his bed. Looking around, he got out of bed and grabbed his new school uniform and put it on. Issei then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

After going down and eating breakfast, Issei went to get his bike.

"Issei, be polite and have fun at school!" Issei's mother said to him.

"Okay! Bye Okasan!" Issei said and he rode to Kuoh Academy.

When he got to school, he saw two people he recognized. Motohama and Matsuda both saw Issei and waved at him.

"Oh! Hey Issei!" Matsuda said.

"Hello," said Issei. Issei had met Matsuda and Motohama when he first moved to the neighborhood. Issei immediately knew after meeting those two that they were perverts since he caught them looking at girls that were in the pool near his neighborhood. However, this had proved bad luck for him since the girls also thought he was a pervert since he hung out with Matsuda and Motohama, but he was quick to defend himself and his reputation.

"What are you guys doing?" Issei asked them. Matsuda and Motohama didn't answer. Issei sighed as he saw Matsuda and Motohama staring at some girls that were running past them.

"Oh for Kami's sake, stop it!" and Issei pushed both Motohama and Matsuda. However, it did not end well since Issei pushed a bit too hard, so Motohama and Matsuda ended up running straight into some of the girl's chests. Immediately, the girls all slapped Matsuda and Motohama across the face.

Issei laughed and before Matsuda and Motohama could get him, he ran to his first class.

"Now class, we have a new transfer student today. Come on, don't be shy," said a young woman who was the teacher. Everyone was buzzing with curiosity except Motohama and Matsuda since they knew who was going to be in their class.

Issei stepped in the classroom and politely said, "Hello, my name is Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you all! Please treat me well!"

There was silence and Issei felt nervous since everyone was staring at him so he gave a kind and shy smile.

"KYAAA!" the girls suddenly screamed scaring literally everyone including Issei and the teacher out of their skins.

"He's so cute!" one of the girls shouted.

"He's so polite and shy too!" another girl squealed.

Issei blushed slightly and turned his head away in embarrassment making the girls squeal even more. The boys glared at Issei with ire and their hands were raised in anger.

Matsuda and Motohama were the most shocked off all the boys and the most angry. They looked like two red balloons swelling up until they explode with anger.

"Damn you Issei!" the Perverted Duo shouted, "Go to hell! Die!"

The girls grabbed Issei and pulled them towards them where he was bombarded with questions about himself with Issei looking bewildered at the amount of attention. However, the teacher broke things up and restored order to the class before anything else could get out of hand.

**During Lunch…**

Matsuda, Motohama and Issei were all near the abandoned school house. Issei sighed as Motohama and Matsuda berated him for gaining so much popularity. Issei was the topic of the school and even the third-year girls were looking at him like he was potential fresh meat.

"Why are you doing this?! How are you doing this?! Even the third-years are looking at you with so much love!" Matsuda shouted while demanding an answer from Issei.

Issei sighed. "It's not my fault! How is it my fault if the girls find me cute? I didn't choose my looks!" Issei retorted.

"Still, you have become the hot topic among the girls! It's makes me so jealous that I seriously want to punch you!" Motohama yelled.

"Also why in the world did you push us this morning?! Sure we got a great view, but they slapped us silly!" Motohama yelled at Issei while Motohama glared at Issei as well.

"Yea yea, I get it now will you guys please quiet down…" Issei said exasperatedly before noticing a figure looking at them from a window of the old school building.

Issei's eyes widened a little. Right there looking at them from the old schoolhouse window was a crimson haired girl with blue-green eyes. But as soon as Issei laid his eyes on her, she retreated from the window.

"There's someone in the old school house right?" Matsuda said as he noticed where Issei was looking.

"Yea…"said Issei. "_But she's a devil…and her face is one I recognize. I sensed some devils when I came here but I never thought I would run into one of the 72 Pillars. The world's a small place huh?"_

Motohama grinned, "Rias Gremory, 99c-58cm-90cm. She's the Occult Research Club president. Word is that she's from Northern Europe."

_"The house of Gremory huh? Interesting. Maybe I can visit later," _Issei thought with a thoughtful look on his face.

In the school house...

Rias was looking at her chess board in deep thought.

"That boy just now…" Rias said.

"Ma'am?" a girl around Rias's age said.

"The boy in the middle Akeno," Rias said.

"If I remember correctly, his name is Hyoudou. He's in class 2-b." Akeno said. "But why did he interest you?"

"He's sees very different and I feel a great power from him. It feels nostalgic, familiar even…"

"I heard he's a very hot topic among the girls. They view him as the second lost prince of Kuoh Academy. Even the third-years find him interesting. I want to meet him myself in person," Akeno said and she giggled.

"I see. Checkmate." Rias said and she put a white pawn forward before standing up.

"Oh? I thought I put it on a very hard setting," Akeno said and she bent forward.

"I got a bit better. I'm going to take a bath," Rias said and she shed her clothes before stepping into the shower.

**After school…**

Issei was riding his bike on the bridge towards his home when a shy voice spoke out.

"Umm, excuse me, are you Hyoudou Issei?"

Issei stopped his bike and turned around. There in front of him was a girl that seemed around his age but shorter in height. She had bright innocent violet eyes and had long black hair that reached her hips. She was in a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes?" Issei said.

"M-my name is Yuuma Amano. And…" Yuuma blushed.

Issei looked innocently at Yuuma but in his head he thought, "_That blush…it's fake. I may be a little dense but I'm not an idiot. What does a fallen angel want with me though_?"

"I've seen you in your neighborhood a few times and I just want to ask, w-will you be my boyfriend?" Yuuma said, blushing redder.

Issei was taken aback at this request. Issei didn't what to do but he didn't want to be mean so he did what he felt like he had to do.

"O-okay," Issei said, taken aback. Yuuma smiled.

As Yuuma walked away, Issei noticed his shadow moving and it moved away from him and stood up.

"Master, I have searched the devils, one of them is the famous Gremory Clan and the other group of devils is the Sitri Clan," The shadow said.

"Ah, very good. I'll visit them later," Issei said.

**Next day, afterschool (skipping the morning and afternoon)**

Issei waited at the bridge with Motohama and Matsuda. Issei was talking to his two friends when a voice cut out from the distance,

"Issei!"

Issei turned and saw Yuuma running towards him.

"Oh, Yuuma-chan," Issei said. "Allow me to introduce my two friends, Motohama and Matsuda.

"Hello! I'm Yuuma Amano. Pleased to meet you!" Yuuma said.

Matsuda looked at her with a surprised face and said to Issei, "Uh…what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm Issei's girlfriend!" Yuuma said.

Both Matsuda and Motohama freaked out and their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" Matsuda and Motohama said and Motohama had tears in his eyes.

Issei chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Oh Issei," Yuuma said.

"Yes?" Issei asked.

"Do you want to go out on a date this Saturday if possible? Near the mall?" Yuuma asked.

Issei face turned thoughtful, trying to see if he had anything to do Saturday.

"Sure, I can come," said Issei to which both Motohama and Matsuda's jaws dropped even lower.

"Okay! I'm looking forward to our date!" Yuuma said happily and she skipped away leaving the Perverted Duo and Issei alone on the bridge.

"Well, that was-" Issei began but Matsuda grabbed his shirt and yelled at him.

"You! Y-you traitor!" Matsuda cried, tears comically falling down from his eyes.

"Hey! It's just a date, calm down!" Issei said trying to force Matsuda off him.

"No way! You have a girlfriend when we don't?! I don't think so!" Motohama yelled.

While the three friends were bickering, they failed to notice a short, white haired girl wearing the Kuoh Academy Uniform looking at Issei. The girl calmly and licked a popsicle before retreating into the shadows. Well, actually Issei did notice her but didn't say anything.

**In the Abandoned School House…**

"I see."

"Sure enough, your hunch was-," the white haired girl began quietly.

"-Right on the mark?" It appears that I was right in to having you keep an eye on him."

"Buchou*, what shall we do?" Akeno said to Rias.

"We shall make our preparations, at least," said Rias. "However, it all depends on him."

**Saturday Morning near the mall…**

Issei was waiting patiently for Yuuma. He was wondering where Yuuma was when a he sensed a woman walking towards him. He turned to his right and saw a woman walking towards him. He immediately put out his hand and said, "Your wish will come true eh?"

Issei saw the woman look surprised but it was quickly masked with a smile and the woman handed him a piece of paper with the words, "Your wish will come true" printed on the top and bottom of the paper. A circular symbol was in the middle of the paper.

"Thank you," said Issei and the woman smiled again before leaving.

"Issei!" a voice called out.

Issei looked and saw Yuuma walking towards him.

"**She looks cute doesn't she****Erebos (or Erebus if you prefer that)?"** Issei was rewarded with silence.

"Hello! Sorry I was late!" Yuuma said.

"That's okay," said Issei. So where do you want to go?"

So the day went and Issei and Yuuma went pretty much everywhere. They went to a clothes store where they tried out several shirts. In the end, Issei ended up getting a pink, fluffy bracelet for Yuuma. Then after spending hours at the clothes store, they decided to go to a local café were Yuuma had herself a fruit sundae and Issei ordered himself some kiwi juice.

It was late afternoon and Yuuma and Issei were walking towards a water fountain. Issei was smiling but his light brown eyes widened when he felt Yuuma's hand grasp his. Issei felt his face get hot a little and he thought that Yuuma's face went a bit red too.

Yuuma then suddenly broke contact and ran to the front of the water fountain.

"Issei, I had a lot of fun today. To commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for me?" Yuuma asked while taking steps toward Issei.

Issei was taken aback. "Is she asking me to kiss her?" Issei wondered with curiosity.

"W-what is it you would like?" Issei asked.

Yuuma lowered her head, smiled, before her eyes glinted with a killing intent and she looked up to Issei. "Would please you die for me?"

Issei was taken aback at the change of Yuuma's voice. It sounded so…sinister yet seducing.

"Eh, Yuuma-chan, do you mind repeating that?" Issei asked.

Yuuma then put her mouth near Issei's ear and whispered, "Would you die for me?"

Issei's eyes widened. "Eh?"

Yuuma chuckled and her clothing became shredded. Black wings sprouted from her shoulders and black strap-like objects formed around and under her breasts and a black thong-like piece were held around her hips by three thin straps. She grew taller and her hands were covered with black gloves that ran up her arms with small chains hanging from them. Her shoulders were covered with shoulder guard-like objects with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and she now had black high heeled boots. Lastly, a sort of leather bounder neck with a large silver ring held her shoulder guards and her eyes became darker with a more sinister look in them.

"It's been fun, hanging around you for this short time, playing with your naïve, childish manner," Yuuma said. She held up the pink, fluffy bracelet that was around her arm and added, "I will treasure this little thing you bought for me. And now…"

Yuuma held out her hand and red light raced towards her palm. A thin spear of red energy formed in her hand and she raised it above her head.

Issei fell down on the ground in shock and he watched as Yuuma lifted the spear.

"Yuuma-chan…" Issei said and he went on his knees.

"Time to die," said Yuuma with a smile and she plunged the red spear at his stomach. His eyes widened and he looked down to see the red spear in his stomach. Yuuma took out the spear and Issei's blood squirted forward.

"I'm sorry," Yuuma began, "but you were too great of a risk to us, so I had to dispose of you right away. If you wish to blame someone, blame God for putting the Sacred Gear in you."

Issei coughed up blood and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes in pain.

"Thanks for the fond memories," said Yuuma and she flew away.

Issei's eyes were still closed. As soon as the sound of Yuuma's wings were gone though, Issei's eyes snapped open and he stood up quickly as if his stomach was on fire which in a way it was due to the pain.

"AH! God that hurt! Why the hell do I have to be killed at the end of a date?!"

**{She's right you were a bit naïve when you were with here.} a voice said in Issei's mind.**

"**Shut up Erebos,"**Issei said to his partner and to no one in particular.

**{Make me partner.} Erebos replied back with a challenge.**

**(Erebos is right, you were careless.) **

"**Not you too Ddraig…" **

Issei sighed and checked his phone. The time read 8:00 PM.

"Shit! I got to get home!" and with that Issei ran towards his home not knowing that the paper he got earlier was slowly coming down to the ground.

As soon as the paper touched the concrete, a red and black light was emitted and a woman with red hair stepped out of the paper.

"Issei, I see-," Rias stopped her sentence and looked around, not seeing Issei.

"Huh? Where is Issei-kun?" Rias thought and she had confusion written all over her face.

"Issei?" Rias called out and she was rewarded with silence.

**The very next day at school…**

Issei walked quietly by himself to his class. While he was walking, he heard several girls talking about him in the hallway.

"There he is! It's the Lost Prince of Kuoh Academy!"

"Why does he hang out with Matsuda and Motohama though?"

"Noooo! We can't let the Perverted Duo corrupt him!"

Issei smiled at the girls making the second-years and even a third-year blush at his smile.

When Issei got to classroom and sat down in his chair, he heard several girls squealing and noticed someone approaching him. He looked up and saw, with surprise, Yuuto Kiba, the number one pretty boy in the school and the greatest rival to the boys.

"Excuse me, are you Hyoudou Issei?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, that's me. What do you want?" Issei politely replied. "_More specifically, what does the devil Knight of Rias Gremory want?_"

Kiba smiled and said, "I am here with a request from Rias-senpai."

"Oh? What is it?" Issei curiously asked.

"She would like to meet you in the abandoned school house. Would you come with me?"

"Ah, okay," Issei said and he grabbed his bag and he and Kiba left the classroom.

**At the abandoned school house…**

Issei followed Kiba into a candle-lit room and saw the school's mascot figure, Toujou Koneko, a first-year at Kuoh Academy on a couch. Koneko was on the couch quietly eating a snack.

"Ah, Koneko-chan, this is Hyoudou Issei," Kiba said.

Koneko's eyes opened and she gave a slight nod to Issei before closing her eyes and resuming eating.

"Ah, Koneko-chan, nice to meet you. I remember seeing you when I was on the bridge!" Issei said and he smiled.

Koneko's eyes opened and she gazed at Issei with slight surprise on her face. Kiba also had a look of surprise before he smiled.

"Ara ara," a voice said, and Issei turned to see Kuoh's second top model, Himejima Akeno.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Occult Vice President Himejima Akeno. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Akeno said and she giggled.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Issei said and he smiled.

There was a noise to Issei's left and he looked to the side to see the figure of Rias Gremory behind a curtain. Rias was getting out of the shower and putting on her clothes. Issei sniffed using his dragon senses and smelled a sweet scent from Rias.

After Rias was done putting on her clothes, she came out of the shower and said, "Thank you for waiting."

"That's okay," Issei replied.

Rias smiled. "Please, take a seat."

Issei smiled before taking a seat in a couch, across from where Koneko was sitting.

"Here you go," Akeno said and she served a cup of tea to Issei.

"Ah, thank you," Issei said and he took a sip. "_It's quite delicious_."

"This tea is very good," Issei said and he smiled at Akeno.

Akeno smiled back at him sweetly though it was too sweet for Issei.

**{Be wary of everyone here. We don't know what their motives are, and if they do know that you are a devil, expect certain things to happen.}**

"**I know Erebos, frankly, I do not care if they find out if I am a devil,"** **Issei said.**

Rias smiled before saying, "Issei, we welcome you as a guest to the Occult Research Club. You seem to know everyone here, so I will get to the point. May I ask, where were you last night?

Issei was taken aback at the question and he remembered last night, Yuuma transforming, his "death," and Yuuma's crazed smile and look.

I was going home," Issei said innocently. Rias smiled sweetly at him and sat down.

"Really? Were you by chance, on a date with someone?" Rias asked.

Issei smiled and said, "Guess you caught me, well then, I suppose I can't really hide it from you, since your familiar came back to you after giving me that paper right?"

Rias's eyes widened and the Occult Research club was silent in shock.

Issei smiled and said, "I know everything."

Rias stuttered, "Even the fact that we are-,"

"-All devils correct?" Issei said.

Silence invaded the room and Rias looked in shock at Issei.

"H-how do you know-?" Rias stuttered.

"I can sense your power, Rias Gremory, heiress to the next Gremory Clan, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, the Princess of Destruction," Issei recited.

Rias and her peerage looked at Issei in shock while Issei was calmly looking at Rias.

"Tell me, what are you, and the Sitri Clan led by Sona Sitri doing here in Kuoh Academy? Issei asked.

Rias was in a state of complete shock but she then narrowed her eyes.

"How is it that you know all this?" Rias demanded.

Issei didn't answer and a shadow materialized right next to him that looked just like Issei.

"This is my familiar, Shadow. He told me everything. Shadow, we are guests here. Be polite. They are not our enemies."

Shadow bowed before changing into the form of a black cat with teal eyes. Shadow, now in the form of a cat, yawned. Koneko twitched a little.

"May I hold the kitty?" Koneko quietly asked. Issei nodded and Shadow sprung into Koneko's lap.

Rias looked at the Issei's familiar with interest while Koneko was busy patting Shadow.

"That is a rare familiar, how did you get it?" Rias asked.

"My father," Issei simply replied. Issei sighed before saying, "Buchou, I am actually quite tired from last night and I was hoping you would let me go. Being stabbed with a light spear really does take a toll on me."

"Wait, do you know about the war between the three factions?" Rias asked.

"Yes. The demons, the angels, and the fallen angels," Issei asked. "I actually encountered a fallen angel. Yuuma was her name, though I doubt that is her real name. Don't worry; I was acting a little naive."

**{You mean really naive.} Erebos said.**

**"Shut up!" Issei roared in his mind.**

"I see, well then I hope to see you again, Issei-kun," Rias said.

Issei smiled and was a little surprised being addressed in such a way, but he nodded and stood up before bowing and leaving. Shadow leapt off of Koneko before disappearing.

"He's an interesting boy isn't he?" Akeno said.

Rias smiled and said, "Yes, I hope to see you again, my precious _kouhai._"

**After school…**

Issei walked home, his pace slow and clumsy.

"Uh, I feel so tired for some reason…" Issei complained. Issei then felt a brief shock and the sky turned wavy and purple. Issei's widened his eyes and turned around.

"This feeling," Issei thought. He turned around to see a figure walking towards him.

A tall young buxom woman with long, navy blue hair and brown eyes was walking towards him. Issei also noticed a man that looked like in his middle ages walking with the woman.

Issei became wary of the man, noticing the trench coat and black fedora the man had on and the way his face was somewhat obscured.

"How are you alive?" The woman said. "Raynare said she killed a boy and described the boy. That boy must be you. But how are you alive?!"

Issei backed away and the woman glared at him before black feather wings erupted from her back.

"Well, looks like we get to kill this guy again Kalawarner," the man said.

"Yes, Dohnaseek," Kalawarner said. Issei gritted his teeth in annoyance but his eyes were becoming unfocused.

"Well well, looks like the brat is tired. That's even better. That means…" Kalawarner said and she charged a yellow spear of energy. "We can kill this brat easily."

"A light energy spear huh?" Issei said, remembering Yuuma's light spear, which was red.

Kalawarner threw the spear and Issei barely dodged the spear by dodging to the side. However when Issei stood up, a blue light spear pierced his back and Issei yelled in agony.

"Hey, this brat is tough, light is supposed to be a deadly poison to your kind, but you're pretty resilient," Dohnaseek said. Issei turned and glared at Dohnaseek who was hovering behind Issei.

"You coward, attacking from behind," Issei spat. Dohnaseek grinned and he held up another blue light lance.

"Kalawarner, let's finish this brat!" Dohnaseek said. Kalawarner grinned before charging her yellow light lance before throwing it at Issei's chest along with Dohnaseeks.

Issei gritted his teeth and winced in pain when both light lances pierced his chest.

**{Pain. Get used to the pain. After all, it has been a few years since you have experienced pain}**

"Why won't you die?" Kalawarner yelled in annoyance and she threw a light spear directly at Issei's head.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the lance making it miss Issei. Issei looked to see who had saved him and saw Rias and Akeno walking towards him. Akeno had her hand up and electricity was crackling in her palm.

"Ah, buchou, it's good to see you," said Issei and he smiled before dropping to the floor due to exhaustion to which Rias ran and gently caught him.

"There there, my precious kouhai," Rias said and she looked at Issei lovingly before glaring at Dohnaseek and Kalawarner who had regrouped.

"So, he joined the Gremory Household huh? Dohnaseek said.

"This is bad, that means he's been reincarnated as a devil," Kalawarner said.

"Actually, Issei is not mine," Rias said and this shocked both Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. "He's still a human. I think," Rias added with uncertainty.

"Well then, we must report this to Raynare," Kalawarner said and she and Dohnaseek both flew off the ground.

"My name is Kalawarner," said Kalawarner and she bowed a little in respect.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I pray we do not meet again!" Dohnaseek said and he and Kalawarner both flew away.

Rias sighed and looked at Issei who was laying I her arms.

"What shall we do buchou?" Akeno asked.

Well, I'll bring him to his house. He's not going to die. I'll see to that myself," Rias said and she smiled.

**Well folks that is it for this first chapter of Lost Inheritance. I hope you enjoy the story and please read and review! There was a reason why I wanted to do a rewrite and a guest was kindly enough to point out one or two mistakes, though I wish he kept the sarcasm to himself. One of the mistakes was that Issei is over 1000 years old yet only awakened his sacred gear a few days ago which is my bad because I forgot to actually explain why Issei awakened his sacred gear a few days ago instead of 1000 years ago. I was tempted to explain that in my second chapter, but I'm shooting that idea down. Anyway, please review, and have a very nice day.**


	2. A nun and a crazy exorcist

**Hey! This is the second chapter of Lost Inheritance. I hope you enjoy it and I will like to say thank you to everyone who had seen my first rewrite chapter and given me a review, they are appreciated!**

**DatGuitarGirl: Thank you for your review since you were the very first one to review on my new rewrite.**

**Guests: I also thank you for your reviews**

**And now, here is the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD! I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD! THANK YOU!**

**Words in italics=a character is thinking**

**{…} Erebos is talking telepathically to Issei or anyone else**

"…" **Issei is talking telepathically to Erebos, Ddraig, or anyone else**

**(…) Ddraig is talking telepathically to Issei, Erebos, or anyone else**

**({…}) Both Ddraig and Erebos telepathically talking to Issei or anyone else**

**In the morning…**

WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! WAKE-UP! WAKE- Beep.

Issei groaned and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched his hands.

"I feel like I died twice," Issei mumbled. He felt a breeze and then noticed that he was missing his clothes.

"_Eh? Where are all my clothes_?" Issei thought with confusion.

Issei turned in his bed and lifted the covers next to him hoping to find his clothes. His eyes widened when he saw Rias next to him in bed, naked.

"AUHG!" Issei yelled and he leapt backward in shock.

"W-WHAT?! Rias-senpai!" Issei yelled.

Rias mumbled and then stood on her knees.

"Is it morning already?" Rias mumbled. She then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before smiling at Issei. She rested her head on her knee and asked, "Are you alright Issei?"

Issei looked at Rias in shock. After all, when will there ever be a day where your school's top model would be next to you naked?

Issei shook out of his shock though and while blushing asked, "Uh, why are you here?"

"I had to carry you to your house while you were unconscious. Though, you should've been dead by now…" Rias said with a slight frown.

**{She's on to us now! Sooner or later, my presence will be revealed!} Erebos roared.**

"**I know! Just calm down, I know I have been sloppy in concealing you, but there's no other choice, I have to reveal you some day, if not today!"** **Issei yelled.**

**{T-today?!} Erebos sputtered. {You my friend, are crazy!}**

"**Isn't that why you chose to be in me?" Issei retorted. **Issei was rewarded with silence.

"W-why are you naked?" Issei timidly asked.

Rias smiled. "I can't sleep with my clothes on."

"_Really?! That's the reason?!_ _I feel like I'm a molester or a pervert_!" Issei thought.

"Also Issei," Rias said startling Issei out of his thoughts, "where were your parents? I didn't see them when I came in to the house."

Rias thought she saw Issei stiffen but she must have imagined it because Issei's face broke out in to a smile and he replied, "My mother and father are out of town. They're supposed to come sometime this day."

"I see," Rias said with uncertainty and she got out of Issei's bed and got herself dressed.

**At Kuoh Academy…**

In front of the school there was a huge uproar going on and everyone could probably guess why. Rias was calmly walking with Issei close behind her not even taking interest in the great beauty in front of him.

"H-how? When?!" a guy yelled.

"That impossible, not with that guy!" another guy said.

The girls were all shouting in despair too.

"No! Issei-sama, why couldn't you choose me?" A girl yelled.

Issei smiled tightly in slight annoyance since he was being bombarded with questions and insults. Sure, he was walking with the great beauty, Rias Gremory, but that wasn't his fault! Issei and Rias soon entered the school building and Issei was glad to get away from the crowd.

"Issei," Rias said.

"Yes?" Issei responded.

"Can you please come to the old school house building again after school?" Rias asked.

"Oh, sure. I was planning on going anyway. I need to introduce someone," Issei said.

"Very well, see you there!" Rias said and she walked away.

**After School…**

Issei walked inside the old abandoned school building. After going upstairs, he found the room and went inside. Inside, everyone was there, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko.

"Welcome Issei-kun," Akeno said and she giggled.

"Hello, Akeno-senpai," Issei said. "Rias-senpai, why have you called me here?"

"I wanted to find out more about what happened that night, the night you were on a date with the fallen angel," Rias answered. "What exactly happened last night?"

"I was on the date with a girl called Yuuma. At the end of our date, she assumed her fallen angel form and stabbed me with a light lance because I had a sacred gear. However, as you can see, I am not dead," Issei said.

**({But you were still pretty stupid to not find out her intent.}) Erebos and Ddraig commented.**

"**Shut up!" Issei yelled.**

"Sacred gear…" Rias said thoughtfully. "Issei, do you know what a sacred gear is?"

"Yes…" Issei said and he closed his eyes and thought of the most powerful thought he could. Within a second, he felt power surge through him. Issei opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his arm. A red gauntlet with a green round jewel on the top of his hand encased his arm.

"Which sacred gear is that? It looks like a Twice-Critical," Rias said.

"Oh, hold on," Issei said and he concentrated.

**(Explosion!)**

The gauntlet grew claws and the arm part extended revealing yellow spikes that jutted out.

"Boosted Gear!" Rias exclaimed, surprised. "You're this generation's Sekiryuutei?!"

"Yes, but strangely, I have never met the Hakuryuukou yet which makes me slightly worried," Issei said with a slight frown.

"But, for you have the Boosted Gear, it's no wonder the fallen angels are trying to kill you," Rias said and her eyes flashed with anger.

Her anger though simmered down and then Rias asked, "And also, about last night, how did you survive three light spears in the chest? And better yet, couldn't you have defeated the fallen angels since you are the wielder of the boosted gear?"

"**Erebos, I'm going to reveal you okay."**

**{Fine. They're already too suspicious on how you survived three light spears in the chest. Not only that, they still think you're human, and a very weak one at that.}**

Issei turned red with embarrassment, but he cleared his throat and said, "The reason I wanted to come here was so that I could introduce someone so that he could help explain why I am alive. Everyone, meet Erebos."

And from the ground a black hole surfaced. Black lightning crackled inside this black portal. Rias and her peerage stared at the black hole tensely. At first nothing appeared, but then a great black shape darted out of the hole and landed lightly on the floor. A black dragon with golden eyes stood before Rias and her peerage. The dragon had its arms and legs wrapped with black chains that had claws and dragon writing on them.

"Oh, thank God Erebos, you're not at your full size," Issei said with relief.

"Idiot. If I were to go my full size, I could crush this building with my foot," Erebos growled. Erebos then turned to Rias and her shocked peerage and cleared his throat.

"Hello, I am Erebos, the dragon that lives in Issei. I am Issei's despair, his fear, his loneliness, his pain, his _darkness._ It is nice to meet you."

"H-hello Erebos-san," Rias stuttered.

Erebos grinned and his teeth shone bright white. "It is good to know that there are still some devils that show respect."

Issei sighed and then smiled sheepishly, "This is my dragon that is inside me and he is the reason why I was not killed by Yuuma-chan."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asked.

"Since Issei is my host, I grant him eternal life, as well as unimaginable power. Issei simply cannot die especially by those puny light spears those vulgar, perverted fallen angels threw."

"_Like you're one to talk!" _Issei thought.

"You granted him eternal life?" Rias said.

"Yes, Issei cannot die. The only way to defeat Issei is if you could freeze him in a time stasis, or you could trap him in stone though that idea never works. Or you can destroy his body," Erebos said.

"Wow, so you must be really strong Issei," Rias said.

"Kid, show her some power," Erebos said.

Issei complied and flared his aura causing Rias and her peerage to stumble back. Rias knees were shaking heavily and Akeno was breathing heavily.

Issei stopped his power and Rias and her peerage stood back up.

"I see... But if you're this powerful, why didn't you kill the fallen angels?" Rias asked.

"Well, you would know, that the devils, angels, and fallen angels are on a truce, so killing them would not look good and I don't want to start a war," Issei explained.

"Oh, that's right…we are at a stalemate currently," Rias said and then she hugged Issei making Issei blush and stutter.

"Uh, Rias?" Issei said.

"Thank you for being considerate to us devils," Rias said softly.

"Well, now I'm definitely jealous of you Issei," Erebos said making Issei blush again.

"Shut up!" Issei said and Rias and her peerage laughed.

Rias then let go of Issei and patted his head which only made Issei blush harder.

"Oh, by the way Issei. I also called you here because I wish to try something," Rias said in a matter-of-factly.

Issei had a look of curiosity on his face before saying, "What is it?"

"I wish to see if I can reincarnate you into a devil," Rias said.

"Ha!" Erebos snorted. "You are asking for the impossible Rias Gremory. Issei cannot be reincarnated into a devil."

"And why is that?" Rias asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Issei is a devil," Erebos said.

Everyone looked at Issei with wide eyes.

"Is that true Issei?" Rias asked.

"Yes…it's true. I am a devil. I am actually part devil and part human which is why I can harbor a sacred gear."

"I see…then if you are okay with it, may I ask if you can be a member of the Occult Research Club? It would be very valuable for you to be here."

"I understand and I accept. However, I do own my own peerage, so I apologize if the club gets a bit big," Issei said sheepishly.

"You have your own peerage?!" Rias said shocked.

"Yes, I have my own peerage however, they have not arrived yet and I am still waiting for them."

"I see…how many pieces do you have then Issei?" Rias asked.

"Uh, well I currently own a queen a rook, and a bishop. However, they won't be arriving yet in a few days," Issei answered.

"_Damn, so I guess I won't be able to have him as a part of my peerage_," Rias thought with a disappointed look.

"Issei, also, can you call me buchou from now on? Since you are a part of this club, I would appreciate it if you would call me buchou at school. People might go crazy if they see you calling me Rias," Rias said.

"Of course buchou," Issei said. Rias smiled.

Rias then turned to Erebos and bowed. "Thank you for coming, a dragon is a rare sight these days," Rias said.

Erebos grinned and answered, "Thank you. In return for your respect and kindness, I simply won't eat you all."

Everyone's sweat dropped and Erebos roared with laughter.

At that moment, a cell phone ringtone was heard.

Everyone looked at Issei who took out the phone and said, "Hello? Okaasan?"

Everyone watched as Issei talked a bit and then putting away his cell phone.

"I'm terribly sorry, my mother is waiting for me and I just realized what the time was. I'll see you tomorrow buchou," Issei said.

"Very well, bye Issei-kun," Rias said.

Issei bowed before getting out of the room with Erebos following him like a dog.

"Well, you have more friends. Finally, after being alone with just your peerage, I can finally get some toys to play with," Erebos said creepily.

"Erebos, that's just plain creepy," Issei said and he shivered.

"Shut up and deal with it," Erebos said smartly.

Issei smiled and he decided to teleport to his house. Issei disappeared into the ground and ended up in front of his house. Issei went in and said hello to his mother before eating a quick dinner. After eating, Issei went up into his room, took of his clothes and crawled into bed. He went to sleep instantly.

**Next morning…**

Issei was walking to school with a smile on his face.

"Friends huh?" He thought.

"Ah!" a voice yelled out.

"Huh?" Issei turned and saw a person that fell down.

"Oh, are you okay?" Issei asked and she helped the girl up who looked foreign.

"Ah, arigato," the person said. Issei took a good look at the person.

It was a girl, probably around his age with blonde hair that reached down to her back and green eyes. She had split bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was dressed in a nun attire.

"She's actually very cute," Issei thought.

"Uh, let me help you. You dropped your suitcase," Issei said and he picked up all the clothes that had fallen out of the suit case and put them back in before handing the suitcase back to the girl.

"Thank you, and can you help me?" the girl shyly asked.

"What is it?" Issei asked politely.

"I-I've lost my way and I don't know what to do…" the girl said in shame.

"Oh. Are you perhaps looking for a church?" Issei asked. "You are a sister after all correct?"

"Yes, I am. Will you walk me to the church please?" the girl asked kindly.

"Sure," Issei said and he at that moment he saw a silver cross on the girl. He felt a tickling sensation.

"So this is what it's like when you're a devil huh?" Issei said. He also felt just a bit of distaste towards the sun which was fine since he didn't like it when it's was too sunny.

Issei and the girl walked and they stopped when they saw a child crying. Issei saw that the boy had a scratch on his knee and it was bleeding.

Issei was about to heal the boy when the girl stepped forward and smiled.

"You're okay, you're a big boy. You shouldn't cry over this boo-boo," the girl said warmly. She then moved her hands over the boy's knee and her hands glowed with green energy. Issei watched in interest as the boy's wound gradually started to fade away until it disappeared.

**{Twilight Healing, a sacred gear. How interesting!} Erebos said with interest.**

"**Yes, a very useful ability," Issei commented.**

Issei then felt his hand pulsate and he gripped his hand with his other hand.

"This feeling…" Issei thought.

**{He's senses him, the white guy. I will see to it."} Erebos said.**

"Oh, sorry, I got a little carried away," the girl said as she noticed Issei standing there.

Issei smiled and then he and the girl walked on towards the church.

"_That was a pretty decent twinge in my left hand_," Issei thought with a grim smile.

"Are you surprised?" the girl asked.

"Oh, no I'm actually interested. Twilight Healing correct? Such a powerful healing ability. It seems to fit you," Issei said. The girl blushed and turned her head away.

"Yes, it's a wonderful ability that I received from God," the girl said proudly. "A wonderful ability. Oh? There it is!"

Issei looked and saw the church a few miles up. He then felt a slight sense of doom and he stiffened.

"Ah, could you walk me to there?" the girl asked.

"Ah, I can't. I'll be late for school," Issei said and he felt his hand shake.

"I see," the girl said somewhat sadly. But she brightened up again and said, "Well, may I know your name? you were very kind to me after all."

"Ah, my name is Hyoudou Issei. Please call me Issei," Issei said. "And your name?"

"My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia," the girl said and she smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Issei said and he left the girl.

"Please, when you get the time, can you come to visit me in the church?" The girl asked.

"Sure," Issei said though he still felt a slight chill.

As Issei walked away he took one last look at Asia and thought, "What a kind and nice girl."

**In the abandoned school building after school…**

"You must never go near the church again Issei," Rias said sternly.

"And that is because it's a danger to us devils. My devil senses sensed danger which means that there is an exorcist there correct?" Issei said. Rias smiled.

"My lovely kouhai, so smart and intelligent. Yes, you are correct," Rias said and her face went stern again. "You should never go to the church. You are a devil, I thought you would be more careful."

"Do not underestimate me or Issei, Rias Gremory," Erebos's voice said from nowhere.

"Do not forget, Issei is a devil and an exorcist will surely kill him if he gets to close," said Rias.

"I appreciate your concern from my host," Erebos said, "but do not forget, Issei is eternal, he cannot die and as long as my will defies it, I can make the weaknesses of a devil disappear."

"Oh, that's right," Rias said and she became thoughtful at Erebos's words. "You can make the weaknesses of a devil disappear? Is that only for Issei and can you use that power to shield us too?"

"I can protect you guys as well but only if Issei allows me to which he would," Erebos said.

Rias clapped her hands together in excitement and she said excitedly, "Wow, your power is amazing Erebos-san!"

"W-what…thank you very much…" Erebos said and he sounded like he was embarrassed.

"Now look who's getting the butterflies!" Issei yelled triumphantly.

"Shut up you brat!" Erebos roared.

"Make me you hentai dragon!" Issei said with a smirk.

"EH?! HENTAI DRAGON?! You dare make fun of me boy?! Take that back!" Erebos roared in rage.

"Never! After all, you were the one who made me learn how to do that perverted technique dres-,"

"SILENCE!" Erebos bellowed.

"Oh my, Buchou," a voice said.

Rias and Issei turned to see Akeno.

"Akeno? I though you went home already," Rias said surprised.

"We just received a message from the archduke," Akeno said seriously.

"The archduke?"

"Yes. A stray devil was spotted in this town," Akeno replied. Rias's eyes hardened.

**In the forest…**

A red magic circle appeared in a clearing and Rias and her peerage appeared out of it.

"A stray devil huh?" Issei said.

"We have gotten reports of this stray devil luring people in to the abandoned house up ahead and eating them," Akeno said. "Our job tonight is to put it down."

"Using their devil power without restraint always brings an ugly outcome," Kiba said.

Everyone entered in the house and as they walked Issei checked around him. Having both the devil's power to see and hear at night combined with the power Erebos gave him had enhanced Issei's senses to something beyond imaginable. He had already sensed where the stray devil was, but he wanted to test Rias and her peerage so he kept his mouth shut.

"Issei seeing as how you already know much about us devils and the fact that you are a devil, what do you know about devils and their pieces?" Rias asked.

"Well, it's like chess. The High Class devils are the King while they chose their Knight, Queen, Rook, Bishop, and Pawns. The devils that are given any of those powers are given that personality of that chess piece, correct?" Issei said. "_Why ask me these questions? Is she trying to confirm the fact that I am a devil_?"

"Yes, very good. As I said, you are very smart, as expected of you as a devil," Rias said with a smile. "Please, watch how we fight tonight."

"It would be my pleasure," Issei said. "And also, she's here. I can sense her."

"Oh, I can smell something unpleasant but sweet too," a voice whispered. "I wonder if it's sweet. I wonder if it's bitter though."

And a woman appeared from behind a pillar. She was a young woman with black hair and black eyes.

"Stray devil Viser, you unfaithful wretch, running away from your master and running wild to fulfill your lusts and desires. Your sins are worth of a thousand deaths. In the name of the Marquis of Gremory, I will annihilate you!" Rias declared with a smile.

"Insolent little girl. Would you like me to stain your body with blood, the same color as your hair?" Viser said and she laughed while rubbing her breasts.

Viser grinned manically and suddenly magic circles appeared on her breasts. She shot two yellow energy beams at Rias and her peerage. Everyone dove for cover but Issei stood where he was.

"Issei!" Rias yelled at him.

"It's okay. This attack...is nothing to me," Issei replied with no emotion and he raised his hand and a black hole formed sucking the energy beams that Viser shot.

"That attack is no good I'm afraid," Issei said and he smiled.

Viser grinned before she stood and the rest of her body was revealed to be like a centaurs.

Rias smiled and then shouted, "Kiba!"

"Yes, buchou!" Kiba answered and he took out his sword and disappeared.

"Nice speed," Issei commented. "He's your knight?"

"Yes, Yuuto Kiba role is the knight, his attribute is speed. His ultimate weapon are demonic swords," Rias answered.

Kiba rushed towards Viser and then cut off both her arms. Viser screamed in pain.

Koneko walked forward to Viser and Viser looked at Koneko before her face changed to have long ears and sharp teeth. A cavity appeared in her body and they opened to reveal massive jaws with huge teeth.

Viser lunged forward while shouting, "Die!"

Koneko disappeared into Viser jaws and Viser laughed.

However, the jaws began to open until they were forced open. Koneko walked out of the jaws before saying quietly, "Down you go," before smashing her fist against Viser jaws breaking the teeth. Viser slammed into a pillar and she fell down groaning in pain.

"Akeno?" Rias called.

"Yes, buchou," Akeno answered and she walked towards Viser. "Ara ara, what am I supposed to do about this?" and Akeno giggled.

Suddenly, one of Viser's arms flew towards Rias and Issei quickly reacted.

Running towards Rias, he shouted, "Sacred Gear!" and the red gauntlet appeared on his arm before he smashed the arm away from Rias.

Rias fell down in shock before saying, "A-arigato."

"It's fine. I just reacted, that all," Issei said.

Rias then stood up and said, "Akeno? Finish her off."

"Yes. You're a naughty little thing, trying to harm our buchou. You shall be punished," Akeno said with a smile. She then moved her hands high above her and electricity sparkled in between her hands before she brought her hands down unleashing a bolt of thunder on Viser.

"Akeno is my queen. The unbeatable vice-president who possess all the attributes of the other pieces. She is also the…-" and Akeno giggled while sending another bolt of thunder at Viser- "ultimate sadist."

"I see…" Issei said. "_All of Rias's pieces are pretty good. However, I can already some problems._"

"Akeno, that's enough," Rias commanded.

"Aw, I was just having fun though…" Akeno said and she giggled while blushing red.

Rias walked up to Viser and asked, "Any last words?"

"Kill me…" Viser said weakly.

"I see. In that case, disappear. Checkmate," Rias said. A huge red magical circle appeared before Rias and it sent a bolt or red and black energy at Viser. Viser gave one last scream of pain before all was silent. Where Viser was there was no more of her, not a trace of her was left.

Issei clapped enthusiastically and said, "Well done. I am honestly impressed."

" Thank you, and Issei," Rias said.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do a favor for me. We have gotten another request and I was hoping if you can go to the client tomorrow night. Can you go settle things there?"

"Yes, buchou," Issei said and he bowed.

Rias smiled before saying, "Thank you."

**Next day at night…**

Issei opened the door to the house where the client was.

"Hello?" Issei said.

There was no answer. Issei then felt his back hair go up and he tensed up before cautiously walking through the house. When he went to the living room he smelled and saw blood. He then saw a man sitting on the couch.

"So, this was your doing?" Issei asked.

The man rose from the couch and laughed. He then faced Issei and bowed.

"Yes, this was my doing. I am Freed Sellzen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hyoudou Issei," Issei said and he bowed. "And I assume you are an exorcist?"

Freed laughed maniacally, "Well well, if you weren't a devil, I would be your friend! How very polite of you!" I'm a junior exorcist teaming with a certain devil-purging organization! You are very observant!"

Freed then stopped laughing but he grinned before saying, "It makes me want to kill you."

"And why exactly did you kill that man?" Issei asked.

"The fact that he turned to you devils shows that he had enough of being a human, that's why I killed him!" Freed yelled.

Freed then took out two weapons. One was a golden handle before a blade of light appeared on it and a gun.

"I'll kill you!" Freed declared and he slashed at Issei. Issei dove to the side but then grunted in pain as he felt pain go through his knee. Issei fell and looked to see Freed aiming the gun at him.

"Exorcist blessed devil killing rounds. How do you like it?" Freed asked with a sadistic grin.

Issei stood up and winced in pain. Suddenly, a scream rang and Issei and Freed turned to see Asia standing there with her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, Asia-chan, my assistant. Sorry that you had to see this!" Freed said and he laughed.

"What, what is going on here?" Asia asked horrified.

"I killed him. He was part of the devils, so I had to kill him," Freed answered while smiling.

"Even if he was a devil, not even the Lord would accept this!" Asia cried, horrified.

"Asia, look away. This is not something you should see!" Issei yelled.

"Huh? Issei?" Asia said in shock noticing Issei.

Freed looked at both of them and said, "Huh? You two know each other?"

"Issei, what are you doing here?" Asia asked.

Issei looked at the ground in shame and said, "I'm sorry Asia. I'm actually a devil… please I wasn't trying to deceive you."

Asia gasped. Freed laughed and then raised his sword.

"Are you ready? Have you said your prayers yet? Die!" and Freed sliced downward.

A red magic circle appeared and Kiba jumped out of it and blocked Freed's sword.

"Huh? More shitty devils?!" Freed yelled.

Akeno and Rias also stepped out of the circle.

"Do not harm my kouhai again," Rias said.

"Oh, well this isn't good. Me against three other shitty devils. Well, if that's the case, get out of here!" Freed yelled.

"We will," Kiba said and he stepped back into the circle.

Akeno was also about to help Issei but Issei stood up.

"Wait," was all Issei said and he sped towards Freed before delivering a punch. The punch sent Freed flying out of the house and into the street. Issei smiled before stepping back into to the magic circle.

He looked at Asia before saying, "I'm sorry Asia, I can't bring you with me because you're not a devil. Don't worry though, I will save you."

Asia looked like she was about to cry but she nodded before running out of the house to help Freed.

"I'm sorry…" Issei whispered before he disappeared along with Rias and her group.

**There! That is the second chapter of Lost Inheritance and Jesus Christ, these chapters are so short! But don't worry they will get longer! For those of you wondering why I didn't make Issei kill Freed even though Issei seems stronger than him is because first of all (spoiler), Freed dies by someone else in the light novels and I wish to keep that part and the second reason will be explained in the next chapter. Also, I decided not to expose Issei's past yet because I felt like that could be saved for a later chapter when this story goes more in depth. Please review and if you have any more questions, state them in the reviews and I will answer them as best as I can. Have a good day everyone!**


	3. Saving the Nun

**Hello! This is the third chapter of Lost Inheritance! Please, I want to say thank you to you all because all of your reviews are appreciated! I have nothing else to say except that I am glad that I have people who support me and I thank you! Before I start the disclaimer, there will be scenes here and there altered or missing. Also, in the last story I was asked by a person why Issei couldn't kill Freed and had to be saved. I thank him for asking me that question and for those of you who wondered the same thing, it will be explained in this chapter. also, I have corrected some mistakes in my earlier chapters. Now here is the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER! Thank you. **

**I have found, for now, a way to make sure you know who is talking in the story. I will be applying this from now on starting in this chapter.**

**{…} = Erebos is speaking telepathically to Issei, Ddraig or anyone else.**

**"…" = Issei is talking telepathically to Erebos, Ddraig, or anyone else.**

**(...) = Ddraig talking telepathically to Issei or Erebos.**

**({...}) = Both Ddraig and Erebos talking telepathically to Issei or anyone else.**

"_**Thoughts in italics**_**" = Thinking**

**At the Occult Research Club house…**

"Issei, you cannot just go and save that nun. It's too dangerous," Rias protested.

Issei looked at Rias with a determined look and said, I must go. I promised to save her. And, her sacred gear is too precious to lose."

"Issei you can't go by yourself, you will get...annihilated..." Rias said the last word slowly, remembering that Issei was eternal.

"I'm eternal, don't worry Buchou. I can take care of myself. After all, I have trained for the past 500 years or so…" Issei said while covering his mouth realizing he had let something slip.

"B-but you're still hurt from that battle with that exorcist!" Rias said trying to make Issei see reason. Issei sighed inwardly at Rias not catching what he had said.

"That's all right. I can heal" Issei said and the bullet wounds he received from Freed started to close and heal.

"What? You can just passively heal like that? If you have that kind of ability, how come you couldn't just kill the priest?" Rias asked.

Issei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, if I used my power to kill the priest, I would have destroyed the house, possibly destroy the other houses and bury whoever is inside them which would be a huge problem. It was also late at night and most people might wake up if I accidently destroy the block. Asia, that nun I asked you if we could have taken her with us, came in when I was shot and I felt kind of guilty for not telling her that I was a devil..."

"I see, but Issei, please not today. As a fellow King, please, do not go to the church today," Rias requested after turning bit red since she completely forgot that Issei was inside a house and that many people were sleeping in the houses next to them.

Issei looked at Rias and then sighed.

"Very well, Buchou," Issei said.

"Thank you Issei," Rias said.

"Just so you know," Issei said, "that nun, Asia, has the sacred gear Twilight Healing. I fear that whoever she works for will use it…"

Rias's eyes hardened, "Thank you for telling me this. I will try to find out what is going on."

Issei bowed and then left the room.

As soon as Issei left the room, Erebos spoke.

**{You're going to go there aren't you?} Erebos said with a smile.**

"**No. I will respect Buchou's words this time," Issei answered.**

**{Oh? How unexpected.} Erebos said with amusement.**

"**I changed over time," Issei replied back quietly.**

**{And so you have.} Erebos said approvingly. {Though I agree with the Gremory girl, you should have just killed that priest.}**

**Next Day…**

Issei was walking in the park when he spotted Asia. Thinking quickly, he ran into a bush and summoned his familiar.

"Shadow, clone into me and go greet Asia. I wish to see what is going on and too see who Asia is working with," Issei said calmly. "Report to me when you get the chance. And don't start a fight."

"Understood," Shadow spoke, and he cloned into a duplicate of Issei.

Issei smiled and then closed his eyes in concentration. He then disappeared and teleported to his house. Issei went to his room and then lied in bed. He closed his eyes and waited.

After around a half hour passed, Issei sensed a presence and opened his eyes. He looked to himself although the Issei that appeared before him had a few blood stains on him.

"So Shadow, what have you found out?" Issei asked.

"It seems like Yuuma-chan, or Raynare is her real name, is going to attempt to take the sacred gear Twilight Healing out of Asia and take it for herself tonight. She also has some friends helping here succeed so if you go tonight, be careful. I managed to extract only that much information from her mind since I was stabbed by Raynare's light lance in the stomach. It's very hard to concentrate if you're stabbed in the stomach you know."

"Well, thank you for all this valuable information. If Yuuma-chan…no, Raynare, succeeds in getting the sacred gear out of Asia, the results could be serious. Seeing how Asia is a very delicate woman, the stress of someone taking out her sacred gear could kill her…"

Issei then stood up. "Shadow, accompany me. We will visit Buchou."

"Yes," Shadow said and he formed a magic circle. Both Issei and Shadow walked through it and ended up back at the ORC building. Rias was there and she looked like she was talking to Akeno.

"Issei!" Rias said in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I have come to tell you that a group of fallen angels will try and take the nun's sacred gear, Twilight Healing. They are going to start the ritual tonight. If the plan succeeds, the fallen angel will have Twilight Healing and the nun herself will die in the process," Issei said.

"I see. That's what Akeno and I were talking about just now Issei. We are going to strike tonight," Rias said with a smile.

"Oh, is that right? I look forward to it," Issei said.

"Don't leave us out of this. I'm coming too," a voice said.

Issei looked and saw Kiba there with Koneko.

"Alright, come with us," Issei said. "Shadow. Follow Buchou and Akeno."

Issei then leaned in and whispered a few words to Shadow.

Shadow nodded, "Understood."

Rias, Akeno and Shadow both teleported towards the back of the church. A girl that was wearing a Gothic Lolita outfit was there sitting on a tree branch.

"Ah, well you did come," the little girl said. She jumped down and introduced herself. "I am Fallen Angel Mittelt. Nice to meet you!" and she curtseyed.

"Ara ara, how courteous of you!" Akeno said smiling.

"Indeed, my name is Shadow, nice to meet you," Shadow said and he gave a small but gracious bow.

Mittelt smiled and replied, "Oh, it's nice to see how polite you are!"

"My servant sensed you, you must be frightened to know that we are on the move," Rias said with a smile.

"Not really, we just don't want anyone, especially you devils, disturbing our important ritual," Mittelt said.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," Akeno said while closing her eyes and smiling."Our very energetic kids just went there," Akeno added.

"Eh?! What! Are you serious?" Mittelt exclaimed.

"Yes, they went through the front gate quite boldly," Akeno said.

"Damn it! I was sure you would try to sneak in from the back!" Mittelt cried while stamping her foot in frustration.

However, Mittelt's mood changed immediately and she said, "Oh well, no matter how many devils you bring, it won't matter in the end. It won't be a problem. After all, you two are the only ones who actually stand a chance at stopping us."

"That's fine," Rias said. "I'm not going to join them."

Mittelt's face broke into surprise but she then grinned. "So you're actually just going to abandon them?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Koneko, Kiba and Issei were all outside the church.<p>

"I can sense killing intent," Issei said. "A lot of killing intent."

"There must be a lot of priests gathered there," Kiba said.

"Well, it's nice to have support," Issei said to Kiba.

"Well we are a team after all!" Kiba said. "And also," Kiba added and his voice turned cold, "I'm not too fond of priests or fallen angels. I _despise _them."

Issei looked at Kiba's serious expression with confusion.

"_He probably had an incident with them," _Issei thought.

Koneko then strode right up to the door of the church.

"They probably know that we're already here," Koneko quietly said before kicking the doors open.

Inside the church, statues and a stone cross were all destroyed.

"Well, this doesn't really fit a church," Issei said. Everyone then heard clapping and they all turned to see a priest with white hair walking in front of the altar.

"Hey, we meet again. I'm getting nostalgic," the priest said and he laughed maniacally.

"Freed," Issei said calmly.

"Yo, if it isn't the devil that I shot. I admit, I didn't think I would see you again. I am a super strong priest and when I meet a devil, he gets this treatment," Freed said and he drew his hand across his neck.

I seriously need to kill you devils for making me look bad, I'm so pissed," Freed growled and he took out a sword of light and a gun.

"Where's Asia?" Issei asked.

"Oh, that junk sister who fell for a devil? She's underground at the ritual site that you can reach through that altar behind me. However, you're going to have to get through me first!" Freed yelled.

"Get crushed," Koneko said and she threw one of the chairs at Freed who sliced it in half.

"Damn you, you insolent midget!" Freed yelled.

Koneko eyes narrowed dangerously in annoyance, "Midget?"

Koneko then threw three benches at Freed who dodged them while shooting his gun.

Kiba then jumped and tried to stab the priest to which the priest blocked it.

"Insolent!" Freed yelled while slashing at Kiba while shooting at him. Kiba blocked his sword and dodged his gun.

"You really are an annoying pest!" Freed yelled and Kiba ran up to him and they clashed swords.

"You're good," Kiba said with a grim smile.

"You're not too shabby either. It makes me seriously want to kill you," Freed grinned and he aimed his gun at Kiba's head. Kiba back flipped while kicking the priest to dodged the bullet.

"So, he's not just handsome," Issei said.

"Well, looks like I have to get serious," Kiba said and his sword turned black.

"Holy Eraser?" Issei thought with interest. "It seems like Kiba has a sacred gear."

Freed stuck out his tongue and then charged at Kiba with a crazed look. Kiba blocked his strike and then his sword starting absorbing Freed's light sword.

"What is this?!" Freed yelled.

"Holy Eraser, a sword of darkness that consumes all light," Kiba said.

Freed growled," So you have a sacred gear too?!"

Kiba slashed, knocking away Freed.

Issei took this moment to charge at Freed quickly catching the priest off guard. Issei reared his arm back and punched Freed in the face to which Freed responded, "It hurts!"

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, Mittelt smirked.<p>

"If I defeat you, their master, then the servants will be nothing," Mittelt said smugly. "Come forth, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek!"

A portal appeared behind Rias and Akeno.

"You're getting cocky!" Kalawarner said as she appeared out of the portal.

"Unfortunately we meet again Lady Gremory," Dohnaseek said as he also emerged from the portal.

"We have to pay back your servants for what they did!" Kalawarner said.

"Oh my, so you both are here!" Akeno said with a smile and she giggled.

"Well, looks like the party started," Shadow said with a grin.

Back at the church, Issei smiled.

"Yea, that felt so good!" Issei said in joy.

Freed freed himself from the debris with quite some difficulty seeing how Issei's punch made him fly deep into the stone wall.

"Don't you dare fuck with me you shitty devils!" Freed yelled and he was about to charge when he stopped and fell on his knees. Freed spat a glob of blood from his mouth.

"Shit, that was quite a punch, you got me good...damn it, I'm going to kill you!" Freed yelled and he took out two light swords and charged at Issei. Koneko however, threw a bench at Freed and knocked him back while he yelled, "It seriously hurts!"

Freed got back up slowly and barely managed to jump back when Kiba tried to slash him.

"This is not good, I don't want to die by shitty devils! So, farewell!" Freed said and he took out an object before throwing it against the ground. There was a burst of light and Kiba, Koneko, and Issei shielded their eyes. When the light died down, Freed was gone.

"So, he got away," Issei said.

**{That's because you refuse to use my power! Why do you refuse my power?! I'm getting bored just watching you!} Erebos yelled.**

**"But, if I used your power, I would have destroyed the church and possibly bury everyone who is inside which includes my teammates and the nun with the Twilight Healing, and that would look very bad on me right?"Issei said.**

**{...Damn it, I forget that you are not as dumb as my other previous hosts were and yes, you're right...} Erebos sighed.**

**"The other previous hosts before me were dumb? But aren't you the one encouraging them to-"**

**{Shut up you brat!} Erebos roared. Issei smiled.**

"Let's go then and rescue Asia," Kiba said, readying his sword.

"Right," Issei responded, cutting away his mental thoughts with Erebos.

Issei, Kiba and Koneko all headed down the stairs to the underground.

Meanwhile, Rias, Shadow and Akeno looked at their opponents.

"Well, it's clear you wish to interfere with our plans, but I am afraid you can't," Dohnaseek said.

"Repent with your life!" Kalawarner cried and she and Dohnaseek flew into the air.

"Akeno," Rias commanded, "do it."

"Yes, buchou," Akeno said and she raised her hand. Dark clouds gathered and thunder struck Akeno.

Immediately after, Akeno's clothes were shredded and a light surrounded Akeno. When the light cleared, Akeno was wearing a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair zōri of with white tabi.

"What?! Are you trying to compete with me in a cosplay show?!" Mittelt cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Akeno.

Akeno made a series of hand signals before thrusting her hands in the air. Red symbols appeared and surrounded everyone.

"A barrier?" Dohnaseek said.

"Hey, isn't that bad?" Mittelt asked nervously.

"You can't get out of this cage I'm afraid," Akeno said and she giggled before licking her finger while blushing.

"You, this was your plan all along," Kalawarner said accusingly.

"Yes, we came to get rid of you all," Akeno said. "Our sincerest apologies."

"Oh, impressive, let me add my own barrier then," Shadow said and he kneeled before gently touching the ground. Black chains burst out of the ground and crisscrossed the barrier. Now they _really_ looked like they were in a cage.

"Oh? What a fearsome barrier," Akeno said and she giggled.

"Do you think we're birds?!" Mittelt shouted and she flew up.

"You will vanish," Rias said with a smirk.

"Hmph, enjoy boasting while you can," Kalawarner said arrogantly.

"When the ritual is complete, not even you can stop us!" Dohnaseek declared.

Shadow grinned sadistically.

"We'll see about that," he murmured under his breath.

* * *

><p>Down underground, beneath the church, Kiba, Koneko and Issei all hurried out of the tunnel into an area where they saw many priests.<p>

"Welcome devils," a voice said. Issei and everyone else looked up to see Raynare on a pyramid like structure.

"I'm sorry to say that you're too late," Raynare said with a smirk. In front of her was Asia bound to a cross with black chains that had claws.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

Asia lifted her head. "Issei-san?" She whispered.

"I'm going to save you! Hold on!" Issei cried.

Raynare smirked before throwing a light lance to which Issei dodged.

"Sorry to ruin your dramatic reunion. But the rituals almost over," Raynare said. Behind her, the cross glowed green and Asia let out a cry of pain. A green light was extracted from Asia and Asia's green eyes went dull. She went limp while her sacred gear floated in the air.

"Oh, I've been craving this power for years and now with this power I can conquer love!" Raynare cried in glee before she inserted the sacred gear into her chest. Raynare threw her head back and her face flushed red. She let out a moan of ecstasy.

"Finally!" Raynare shouted with victory. "I can now be a supreme fallen angel! I can now pay those back who insulted me!"

"Asia!" Issei yelled. He was about to run to her when he saw something that caught his eye. The black chains that were holding Asia had claws, but they looked dragonish and Issei saw writing on the chains.

"Those chains…" Issei thought with realization and horror.

**{Those chains are the ones that I am chained with. I thought they were in Masumi's care? What is it doing here?} Erebos said slowly. {Interrogate her afterwards, get Asia NOW!}**

Issei's eyes narrowed and he quickly ran up to Raynare after making his sacred gear disappear. Raynare turned in shock and Issei grabbed Asia and the chains before speeding back to Koneko and Kiba.

"I'm going to get Asia out of here!" Issei said and he sprinted up the stairs. Kiba and Koneko smiled and then faced the priests that were before them.

"Kill them!" Raynare shouted. The priests all drew their swords and charged at Koneko and Kiba. Kiba and Koneko started defeating the priests and pushing them back. Raynare gritted her teeth in annoyance when the priests were getting defeated.

* * *

><p>In the forest, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner all threw their light lances at Rias. Rias smiled while Akeno jumped in front of her and used a shield to block the light lances.<p>

"Not bad, although I wonder how much long that shield will last," Mittelt said.

"You've only made things worse for yourself," Dohnaseek said.

"Yea, we are not going to let you escape, and judging by how much time passed, I'll say your servants are in for a beating, especially that kid who fell in love with Raynare-neesama!" Mittelt said with glee. "I'm pretty sure he's-"

"Do not underestimate Issei," Rias said. "He's a strong King you know."

"King?" Mittelt asked. "Oh that's right, you depict your servants as chess pieces. The King is the head of the board right?"

Kalawarner laughed, "So the King himself decides to come to the battle."

"Oh my, buchou is a King," Akeno said much to the Fallen Angel's shock. "Issei is another King."

"What?!" the fallen angels shouted.

"And where are you looking?" a voice shouted and Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek all up looked before barely dodging a dive kick from Shadow.

"Oh? Looks like you fallen angels aren't all bark. You have good reflexes," Shadow said with a smile towards the fallen angels.

Kalawarner smirked at the compliment. "Thanks, but can I say the same for you?"

Shadow grinned at the challenge before disappearing and reappearing right behind Kalawarner.

"What?" Kalawarner said, shocked before her arm was pinned behind her back.

"As you can see, I'm way faster," Shadow whispered in her ear.

Kalawarner then flipped over Shadow reversing their positions, before kicking Shadow in the back to the ground. Shadow fell to the ground and was clearly surprised.

He then started to chuckle with glee and he stood up before dusting himself off.

"How'd you like that?" Kalawarner said with an arrogant smirk.

"Quite lovely trick, I was unprepared, but that's because I got a good view," Shadow responded with a knowing smile.

Kalawarner was puzzled until she realized a second later what Shadow was talking about. She blushed before covering her huge assets.

"You goddamn pervert!" Mittelt shouted and Shadow laughed maniacally. He then dodged a light spear that was thrown from Mittelt who was quite angry.

* * *

><p>Issei quickly but gently let Asia down on a bench and looked at her. Asia's eyes were closed and Issei could feel the cold, dead feeling emanating from her limbs.<p>

"Asia, I'm sorry," Issei said. Issei then turned to see that Kiba and Koneko had not yet come to the surface.

Issei looked back at Asia. "Asia…" he called out softly.

Asia groaned and slightly moved.

"Issei-sama…" Asia whispered.

"Shh, I'm here," Issei said tenderly. Asia smiled weakly.

"I'm glad that I was your friend…" Asia said and her eyes started to close.

"Asia, hang in there. God, please…give me more time," Issei said, pleading to God even though he knew the truth.

"A devil asking God for a favor? What a bad joke," a voice said. Issei turned to see Raynare sitting on the bench.

* * *

><p>Akeno blocked another strike from the light lances, but her shield broke and Akeno took a few steps to steady herself.<p>

"You're pretty confident the brat is capable of handling himself," Dohnaseek said, "but he will be no match for Raynare-sama, no matter how good he is, even if he is a King!"

"She is his ex-girlfriend after all!" Mittelt shouted and she and Dohnaseek formed their light lances.

They threw the light lances but this time Shadow came in front of Rias and Akeno before forming a shield that deflected the light spears.

"Did you know that Raynare-sama told us what happened to him and what she did? I have to admit, it was hilarious!" Mittelt said and she giggled.

Rias narrowed her eyes dangerously at Mittelt.

"Don't go there Mittelt, you're going to make me laugh out loud, that brat is so pathetic!" Dohnaseek shouted and he started to snicker. Shadow's eyes darkened and he glared at Dohnaseek who was now laughing.

"I have to admit, it was funny!" Kalawarner said. Then, all three of the fallen angels threw their light lances at Rias.

"Buchou!" Akeno yelled. Rias was then engulfed in a red aura and the light lances were shattered.

"They bounced off her?!" Kalawarner shouted in shock.

"You made fun of my kouhai," Rias said in a deadly whisper and her eyes were closed.

"Oh my, you shouldn't have made her mad, you foolish angels," Akeno said.

Rias's eyes opened and they were tinted red. She crossed her hands before quickly uncrossing them creating a black and red ball of energy and sending it towards the three fallen angels.

Shadow however quickly went in front of the fallen angels before swatting it out of the way. The red and black ball of energy zoomed towards the barrier and caused an explosion.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Rias yelled.

"My master's orders were to take them alive," Shadow said. Rias's eyes widened.

"What? Issei told you this?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"Yes. However," and Shadow turned towards Dohnaseek. "He called my master pathetic, and I wish to kill him. Painfully."

Both Akeno and Rias narrowed their eyes at his sentence.

Shadow then quickly dashed towards Dohnaseek before grabbing him and slamming him into the ground.

"You tried to take a precious person from my master," Shadow whispered, "now I'm going to return the favor, and take something precious from you."

"What are you going to do?!" Dohnaseek yelled. Mittelt and Kalawarner watched in fear and shock at the sight of their comrade pinned.

Shadow laughed and his eyes turned red. "Let's see. How about I take these and eat them…"

Shadow then gripped both of Dohnaseek's wings tightly. Rias, Akeno, Mittelt, and Kalawarner's eyes all widened in shock as they realized what Shadow was about to do.

Dohnaseek looked at Shadow with fear.

"You can't be thinking of…!" Dohnaseek whispered with dread. Shadow grinned evilly and a second later Dohnaseek felt immense pain on his back as Shadow proceeded to tear off Dohnaseek's wings.

"N-no! Please don't do this, I beg of you! STOP!" Dohnaseek screamed and Shadow's eyes widened with glee and he grinned sadistically before tearing off both of the fallen angel's wings with a powerful jerk. Dohnaseek scream rang in the night and Mittelt and Kalawarner stared in shock and fear at what had happened to their comrade.

Rias and Akeno were also shocked at what Issei's familiar was doing. Shadow grinned before he devoured both of Dohnaseek's wings. Shadow grinned and licked his lips. He then charged an energy ball before shooting it at Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek's screams faded away as his body was obliterated into nothingness.

"You two, are coming with me, don't resist, you're only going to make this harder" Shadow whispered to Mittelt and Kalawarner and they both slowly descended to the ground before they kneeled in fear.

"Y-yes, we will obey," they both answered hesitantly. Shadow smiled with glee. Rias and Akeno were disturbed at what Shadow had done.

"In which foul world did your grandfather find him Issei?" Rias thought.

* * *

><p>In the church, Issei and Raynare looked at each other.<p>

"Look at what your knight friend did to me," Raynare said and she lifted up her arm. A single cut was on her arm. Raynare then put her hand over it and healed it using Twilight Healing.

"Isn't it wonderful? It heals everything. It's such a wonderful ability for us fallen angels who no longer have God's divine protection. This completely ensures my position as a fallen angel. I can now assist the great Azazel-sama and Shemhazai-sama!" Raynare said and she put her hands together in a prayer.

Issei narrowed his eyes and the held up the chains that covered Asia.

"I don't care about that. What I do care about is this. Where did you get these chains?" Issei asked.

"Huh?" Raynare blinked.

"These chains," and Issei lifted them up, "where did you get them?"

"And why should I tell you?" Raynare asked with a grin.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to have to do something you would not like," Issei said, warning Raynare.

"Ha! And what could you possibly do?!" Raynare scoffed.

Issei sighed before saying, "It's your choice."

Issei lunged at Raynare before grabbing her neck and plunging two of his fangs into Raynare's neck. Raynare's face flushed and she let out a moan.

Issei closed his eyes as a flurry of images went through his mind. He saw Raynare's childhood and what she had gone through until he came upon an image of the chains. Raynare walking by and saw the chains and picked them up, looking around to see if anybody was there. There was no one, but Issei caught the sight of a person dashing away above Raynare before they disappeared.

"So it's her…" Issei thought. Issei retracted his fangs from Raynare's neck. Raynare clutched the back of her neck and stumbled backwards.

"W-what did you do to me?!" Raynare shouted. She tried to heal her bite marks from Issei only to find out that she no longer had the power.

"What?!" Raynare hissed. She glared at Issei.

Issei smiled and held up two ring objects.

"Y-you bastard! Give them back to me!" Raynare screamed and she lunged at Issei with a light lance. Issei smiled and opened his arms.

_STAB_

Issei smiled while Raynare looked at him with shock and fear. Raynare's light lance had pierced Issei's chest, most specifically his heart. Issei hugged Raynare gently and quietly whispered, "Why do you want revenge? What is there to gain by having your revenge?"

Raynare shook and then pushed herself away from Issei.

"I was ridiculed in heaven! I want to pay the angels that all ridiculed me! So get out of my way!" Raynare screamed.

At that moment, the door to the church opened and Rias came in along with Akeno and Shadow who dragged Kalawarner and Mittelt with him.

"Oh! Hi buchou!" Issei said cheerfully.

"I see you are done here. I immediately teleported here after I was finished. Kiba and Koneko are just about finished fighting the exorcist downstairs."

At that moment, Kiba and Koneko came up from the altar. They were both unharmed to everyone's relief.

"Kalawarner? Mittelt?" Raynare said shakily with her eyes blank in shock as she saw her comrades.

"We failed to kill them. They were stronger than us…" Mittelt said with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Where's Dohnaseek?" Raynare asked hesitantly.

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt shook with fear. Shadow grinned and said, "I killed him for insulting my master."

Both Issei and Raynare's eyes widened. Shadow dropped Mittelt and Kalawarner and walked towards Issei.

"My master, I have done as you have told m-"

_SMACK!_

A loud smack was heard and everyone stared at Issei. Issei had smacked Shadow across the face. Shadow looked at Issei in shock.

"I told you that I wanted them **all** alive. You disobeyed me," Issei said quietly.

"B-but he insulted you! He called you, my master, pathetic!" Shadow protested.

"You must learn self-control Shadow. I can stand being insulted by others. Shadow, I do thank you for at least not killing the other two. You are dismissed. I forgive you for now, but please do not try to take matters into your own hands from now on, is that clear?"

"Y-yes master. Thank you for being so forgiving…" Shadow said with relief across his face. Issei smiled.

"Go rest," Issei whispered and Shadow dissipated. Issei then turned his attention to Kalawarner and Mittelt who visibly shuddered. He knelt down and whispered, "I am sorry for the loss of your comrade. Please, forgive me."

Both Kalawarner and Mittelt stared at Issei in surprise. Raynare also stared at Issei and she felt different emotions sprouting within her.

"Raynare…" Issei spoke. Raynare jolted out of her own thoughts.

"W-what is it?" Raynare asked.

"Just so you know, you would not have stood a chance against me," Issei said and he raised his arm before shouting:

"Boosted Gear!"

Immediately, Issei's arm was covered with a red gauntlet.

**Explosion!**

Claws sprouted over Issei's fingers and yellow spikes sprouted from the outside of the gauntlet. The gauntlet itself also grew longer in length.

"Is that your sacred gear Issei?" Mittelt asked with surprise and fear. "I see. So you have one of the 13 Longinus, the gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear!"

Raynare looked at the ground and quaked with fear at Issei's weapon.

"The boy has one of the ominous weapons capable of surpassing Satan and God?! Impossible!" Raynare thought, shaking in fear.

"Please, Raynare. Surrender," Issei pleaded. "I do not wish to settle this in bloodshed…as I have been forced to do many times…"

Raynare looked up to Issei and then hesitantly said, "Even if I-I submit to you, what am I going to do?"

"Issei, shouldn't you kill them? They are our enemy, and they killed Asia," Rias said. Issei's eyes did not lose its sympathy and the three fallen angels stiffened at Rias's words. They looked cautiously up at Issei.

"I can't do that, I don't want to start another war," Issei said.

"Then what are you going to do with them?" Akeno said with a bit of distaste at the fallen angels.

Issei could feel all the killing intent from Rias and her peerage at the fallen angels and he felt sorry for them. His next words shocked everyone.

"That depends. If they wish to live alone here or anywhere else, then so be it. Otherwise, they are welcome to stay at my house for the time being for as long as they want," Issei said, offering shelter for the fallen angels.

Everyone widened their eyes at what Issei said and the fallen angels were in disbelief. No one would have imagined a devil helping a fallen angel since they were literally sworn enemies.

"That boy, he's so forgiving..." Rias thought.

Raynare and her comrades stayed silent but made no move to attack.

"That was a very well handed solution Issei. I'm impressed," Rias commented.

Issei smiled. "Thank you. Buchou, is there a way you can save Asia? Do you have any pieces left?"

"Yes. I can reincarnate her into a devil and have her join my peerage. It would be useful to have a healer in our group. However, don't you want her as your other servant Issei?" Rias asked.

"No, I think I will be fine without her. I figured your group could use a good healer though," Issei said with a shy smile.

"I see, then Issei, can you please put the sacred gear Asia," Rias asked.

Issei nodded. "Okay, and thank you." Issei walked over to Asia and put the sacred gear on Asia's fingers(since the sacred gear take the form of two rings).

Rias nodded and everyone watched as Rias took out a bishop piece. She then placed in in the middle of Asia's chest. Rias then stood back and glowed red while a magic symbol appeared under Asia. Rias then chanted:

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me Asia Argento. Bring your soul back to the world, and become my servant as a devil. You shall become a Bishop and rejoice in your new life!"

The lights died down and Rias sighed.

Issei and everyone watched as a green light shone in Asia's chest before Asia twitched. Asia then opened her eyes and got up slowly.

"Huh?" Asia said, confused.

"I only resurrected her because her healing ability is very useful for us especially since she can heal devils," Rias said to Issei. "You will watch over her as her senior devil."

"Issei-san…I…am I in Heaven?" Asia asked.

"No. You have been reborn. I'm glad…" Issei said. A black portal then appeared and Erebos came out of the portal.

Everyone except Issei, Rias, and Rias's peerage yelped in surprise. Mittelt and Kalawarner scurried towards Raynare and all three fallen angels trembled when Erebos looked at them.

"Wow, that never get's old. So, you are the fallen angels that Issei wanted to keep alive. Know this, if it was my decision, I would've eaten you all," Erebos rumbled. The three fallen angels squeaked in fear. Erebos snorted before turning his attention to Asia who trembled in fear at the sight of the huge dragon.

"Are you Asia Argento?" Erebos asked.

"Y-yes!" Asia answered with an unusually high pitch.

"I wish to give you my blessing," Erebos said and he closed his eyes. He then spoke in a different language to which only Issei understood and translated:

"Asia Argento, may your life live on and be bright. I will care for you with the gentle darkness in my heart," Issei translated. A moment later, a black magic circle appeared under Asia and on top of her hand, a black dragon symbol appeared.

"There. This symbol will shield you from dark intentions. I will aid you when you are alone in the dark," Erebos explained. "It will also give you power if you learn to control it."

"T-thank you very much!" Asia said. Erebos nodded before diving in Issei's shadow and disappearing.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt, let's go. We've failed. Let's get out of her before Issei- I mean, before the other devils kill us," Raynare quietly whispered. Kalawarner and Mittelt nodded before flying away with Raynare with their wings.

"Well. Thank god that's over with," Issei said and he then braced himself for a headache to which none came.

**{Don't worry, I got you covered on that one.} Erebos said.**

**"Ah, thanks Erebos," Issei gratefully replied.**

The next day, Issei was sleeping in since it was the weekend, and he would have slept a bit longer when someone knocked three times on his door. Issei awakened and then quickly rushed downstairs. He opened the door slowly only to which the door banged open and Issei was pounced on.

"Ah! What's going on? Who are you?!" Issei yelped. A red spear of light was held to his neck.

"Silence!" the voice shouted.

"R-Raynare?!" Issei yelled shocked. The person who pounced Issei was indeed Raynare and behind her, Kalawarner was there. Both fallen angels were in there fallen angel form though their wings were not out.

"Why are you all here?" Issei asked, a bit nervous since the light spear Raynare had created was inches away from his neck.

Raynare got off him and then looked away, blushing while saying, "Well, we have nowhere to go since half the church was destroyed so me and the others decided to come here to seek shelter. I decided to accept your offer."

Issei looked at Raynare and then Kalawarner.

"Uh, where's Mittelt then?" Issei asked while the light spear Raynare had disappeared. "Wasn't she with you?"

"She went somewhere after the battle. We don't know where," Kalawarner answered. "My guess is that she went to Azazel to beg for forgiveness."

"Uh…well, I have two extra rooms. You can sleep in the big room I guess, it has a bed big enough for two people. Now if you excuse me, I wish to go back to sleep, There's no school today." Issei said. "The room with the two person bed is upstairs. I can show you."

But before Issei could show the fallen angels their rooms, they both kneeled before him. Issei blinked in confusion.

"Why are you guys bowing to me?" Issei asked.

"Y-you saved us. You spared us when the other devils did not want to. We owe you our lives and the least we could do is repay you in some way," Kalawarner said swallowing her pride.

Raynare then spoke, "I-Issei-sama, thank you for saving us."

Issei looked surprised before he smiled shyly at them causing Raynare and Kalawarner to blush.

"_What is with me? I mean, he looks so cute when he's smiling! Wait! Did I call that devil cute?_" Raynare thought in embarrassment.

"It was nothing," Issei said casually. He went to both Raynare and Kalawarner and lifted their chin up.

"Don't be thankful, I just did what I felt was right," Issei said warmly and Raynare and Kalawarner's eyes widened. They both felt a shock of electricity crawl up their spine and they shivered as new emotions blossomed and bloomed in their chests.

"Stand up, and keep your chin up. I'll show you to your rooms," Issei said and both fallen angels stood up.

Issei went upstairs while Raynare and Kalawarner followed. Issei showed them their room which was directly across from his room, and then went back to his own room. The moment he got into bed however, he felt two bodies press against both sides of him. Issei stiffened.

"W-what are you doing?!" Issei shouted, turning a bit red while sitting up straight.

"We want to sleep with you!" Kalawarner and Raynare shouted. They then grabbed Issei and forced him down on the bed. Issei sighed but decided to sleep since he was too tired to deal with them.

An hour and half later, Issei woke up to see that both Kalawarner and Raynare were still with him in the bed and squishing him between their bodies and their…ahem, oppai. Issei blushed but tried to slip out of the sandwich situation. After a few minutes of careful wiggling, he had managed to get out of the bed without waking the two fallen angels when his doorbell rang. Issei blinked in confusion.

"Who could it be now?" Issei wondered when he got the door. He opened it to see Asia and Rias there.

"Buchou?! Asia?" Issei said surprised.

"Ah, Ise-kun, I was hoping you would take Asia in to your home, knowing how you…" and Rias got nervous before quietly saying, "live alone."

Issei flinched but then smiled.

"It's okay buchou. I'll gladly take Asia in. Though…I don't really live alone anymore…" Issei nervously said.

Asia brightened at Issei's first words but when she heard that Issei wasn't living alone, she pouted.

"Issei-san! What do you mean by that!?" Asia shouted with a cute pout. Rias also rose an eyebrow at Issei's response. At that moment, Kalawarner and Raynare came downstairs and mumbled, "Good morning Issei-san…"

Rias, Asia, and Issei stiffened. Kalawarner and Raynare both froze and had their eyes opened in shock since they saw Rias.

"R-Raynare…" Asia said, trembling.

"Asia..." Raynare said while also shaking.

"Devils!" Kalawarner yelled.

"Fallen angels!" Rias shouted in alarm.

"This is bad!" Issei thought while he sweat dropped on his head.

Both Rias and the fallen angels reacted. Rias covered herself in her demonic energy. Both Kalawarner and Raynare charged up light spears. Rias was about to blast the fallen angels in to oblivion had Issei not shouted, "Wait! Both Raynare and Kalawarner are living with me! Please don't destroy my house!"

Rias looked at Issei in utter shock while Asia pouted again while having slight tears.

Issei sighed. There was going to be a lot of explaining around her

**({Serves you right.}) Erebos and Ddraig growled at their partner with amusement.**

**"Shaddup..." Issei mumbled. Erebos laughed.**

**There we go! The third chapter of this story! Wow, I really did it! my last two chapters are around 4000 words but this chapter is over 7000 words! I hope you enjoyed it and please, read and review! If you have any questions, post them in the reviews and I will try to answer them as honestly I can without revealing too much. Also, please, tell me what I can do better on my story besides making the chapters longer. Don't worry, I got you covered on that. Also, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Have a good day everyone!**

**Ah wait, another note. Does anyone know the fact that High School DxD, the third season is coming out this April 2015? I for one am really excited and I just wanted to let you people know that the third season of High school DxD is coming out, this April, and you better believe that I will be there to see it. WHOOOO! Who else is excited that the third season is coming out?!**


	4. Tense Engagement

**Hey! This is the next chapter for Lost Inheritance. I hope you enjoy it like always and again, I thank you people who were all patient enough to wait for this chapter. I give you my thanks. Also, I thank everyone who have reviewed on my story and not given up on me! Your support is appreciated! Also, if I made a mistake regarding names of the characters, please tell me! And without further ado here is the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR ANY CONTENT RELATING TO IT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY IDEAS THAT MIGHT BELONG TO OTHER ANIME, OVIES OR BOOKS! Thank you.**

**{…} = Erebos is talking to Issei, Ddraig or anyone else telepathically.**

**"…" =** **Issei is talking to Erebos, Ddraig or anyone else telepathically.**

**(…) = Ddraig talking to Issei or Erebos telepathically.**

**({…}) = Both Ddraig and Erebos is talking telepathically to Issei or anyone else.**

**'…' = Thoughts**

**Another note regarding the reviews, particularly to the guest that reviewed on my last chapter: **

**Guest: I thank you for pointing out some mistakes for me however, the first mistake in which Issei did not reveal his past is something I decided to intentionally not put in. Issei will reveal his past another time. Thank you for your review!**

**Now we can continue:**

On Monday, Issei was sitting at his desk waiting for his teacher to come.

'Jeez, after explaining that mess, I feel as if Asia is going to hate me forever…'

Flashback:

"_Ise-kun! You can't possibly let these fallen angels into your home!"Rias shouted towards her fellow king._

"_Actually," Raynare said quietly, "why did you take me and Kalawarner in? After everything we did? Why did you choose to accept us in to your home when we have done nothing but hurt you?"_

_Issei smiled but his gaze sharpened and he said, "I have lived for a very long time in this world. I have learned to forgive and never forget to which I had been able to move on despite my isolation from the world all those years ago… I know many things Raynare, and revenge is one that I have seen the most. I have seen people kill people many times out of revenge, but I have also seen people forgive their enemies and save them from corruption. I know how to forgive Raynare and so should you buchou," Issei added sternly. Rias turned a bit red and looked away. Issei looked at Raynare and Kalawarner with a kind yet shy smile. "Also, part of the reason why I took you in without hate is because it is not in my nature to solve things with violence. Trust me, I have been targeted before, it's nothing new to me."_

"_Issei…you have such a shy personality but you're so absolute in your beliefs…" Raynare thought._

"_However, you probably haven't lived as long as me, but one day you will understand," Issei said._

_After what Issei said, Rias decided to accept the fact that two fallen angels would live with him and she let it go though she__was still a bit worried and a bit jealous. Asia also let it go but she was pouting cutely since two women were now going to live with her Issei. Issei felt happy that everything was resolved. For now. For now._

End of Flashback:

As soon as Issei popped out of his thoughts, his teacher came in. Every student then went back to their seats.

"Class, we have three new transfer students today!" the teacher announced.

The whole class went silent before the room erupted into cheers, mostly from the guys.

"Come now, don't be shy," the teacher said soothingly.

All the students were tense except Issei. Slowly, three girls came in.

"Introduce yourselves!" the teacher said.

The first girl was blond with green eyes.

"H-hello, my name is Asia Argento. I'm currently new to this country…but it's nice to meet you! Please take care of me!"

There was silence before cries and whoops of joy were shouted by the boys.

"A blonde beauty!" Matsuda cried with a clenched fist while crying comically.

Bust 82, waist 55, hip 81, good!" Motohama shouted while adjusting his glasses.

Next, a girl with black hair and violet eyes said, "My name is Yuuma R. Amano, glad to meet you all!"

"AHHH! Another beauty!" Motohama and Matsuda screamed.

The boys were cheering like mad and it was complete chaos.

Finally, the last girl, a girl with navy blue hair and golden brown eyes, stepped up and said, "My name is Ayami K. Sasaki. It's a pleasure meeting you all."

"Three great beauties in one day?! This is Heaven!" the boys were shouting while the girls glared dangerously at the boys.

**{Heh, so they did enroll into this school} Erebos said with amusement.**

"**Yea, it seems that way. I forgot that they were in my class," Issei said with a smile.**

"We three are currently living with Issei-san in his house," Asia then blurted out. Yuuma and Amaya both stiffened before they hastily covered Asia's mouth.

'Crap…' Issei thought with a nervous smile.

**{Good luck partner. You're on your own.} Erebos said, trying not to laugh.**

"What?!" the boys and girls shouted.

Immediately, Matsuda had him by the collar and was shaking him while Motohama grabbed him from behind from the shoulders.

"Issei! Explain this!" Matsuda yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Why is it always, always you?!" Motohama cried.

The girls were also in despair.

"No! Why can't I live with you?!" one girl was shouting.

Asia was terribly confused and scared at the sudden anger of the boys.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Ayami and Yuuma said. They both slapped the perverted duo off Issei.

"Oh, thank you," Issei said smiling.

Both Yuuma and Amaya kissed Issei on the cheek to which Issei went red while the whole class, again, mainly the boys, erupted in a frenzy.

Before anything got crazy, the teacher shouted for order in the classroom.

Everyone sat in their seats while the teacher sighed.

"We actually have another transfer student, she was lost on the way here," the teacher said.

The door opened and everyone watched in anticipation. Whispers were being spread like the wind.

"Another transfer student?"

"Jeez, what's with the new students?"

"The teacher said it's a 'she'!"

The door slowly opened and the boys swallowed.

A girl with long ginger hair that reached her waist came in. Her bangs slightly covered one of her eyes which were a light pink color. She had white milky skin and her figure looked both elegant and strong. Her Kuoh Academy uniform was cut at her shoulders revealing more of her beautiful skin, and she had quite a sizable bust.

Issei's eyes widened.

'So, she is here…she came sooner than I had expected,' Issei thought.

"Hello, my name is Masumi Fukui. Nice to meet you," Masumi said.

Everyone was shocked at her beauty. After a brief moment of silence, all hell broke loose and the boys and girls screamed.

"A CUTE GIRL! A GODDESS!"

After the first class, the teacher gave them a break to which the boys swarmed Issei while Asia, Yuuma, Ayami, and Masumi were swarmed by the girls.

Issei was literally being harassed by the boys and Issei was in bewilderment at the amount of envy, jealousy and hatred he was receiving from the male population.

Meanwhile, the girls were welcoming Asia, Yuuma, Ayami, and Masumi quite enthusiastically.

Issei however, went straight to Masumi and pulled her away.

"Well, it's been a few months right? It's good to see Masumi," Issei said with a kind smile.

"Hello Master, I arrived here a day ago through a teleportation crystal," Masumi said the last part to him quietly. She then latched onto Issei's arm, her breast pressing against his arm provocatively. Issei turned a bit red but was about to push Masumi off his arm when a voice shouted,

"Hey! This girl also likes Issei?! What's with you Hyoudou?! Why are you getting all these girls?! You damn lady killer!"

Issei nervously turned around to see all the boys glaring daggers at him.

While Issei was trying, mostly in vain, to calm the boys down and explain, the girls were happily chatting with Ayami, Yuuma, Asia and Masumi who went back to the girls.

"Masumi-chan! How is it that you have ginger hair? Did you dye it or is your natural color? What about you Asia-san? Is your hair just naturally blonde? Plus, where do you come from?" The girls asked.

"U-um, my hair is naturally blond and I am actually from Italy," Asia said shyly.

"My hair is naturally this color," Masumi simply said.

"Ohhh…" the girls were in awe.

"So, what do you think of Hyoudou?" one girl asked.

"Well…he's very sweet and kind," Asia said while turning a bit red.

The girls looked to see if Issei was listening and saw that he was still being interrogated by the boys. They then looked at Asia and asked, "Is he a pervert?"

Asia looked shocked before she cried out, "No! Issei-san is not a pervert! He's actually a gentleman!"

"Yes, Issei-san does not spy on us. Why do you ask?" Kalawarner or Ayami said.

"Well, he's friends with the Perverted Duo Matsuda and Motohama," the one girl whispered.

"Excuse me, but it's not nice to talk about others behind their backs," a voice said and all the girls jumped and turned to see Issei there with a slight frown.

"I am not a pervert, those two just happened to meet me and were kind enough to show me around the neighborhood," Issei explained. "Though, I do tire of their little…actions."

The girls sighed and then they yelled out, "Yay! The Lost Prince of Kuoh Academy is not a pervert!"

"Oh, but you never tire of this do you?" Masumi said seductively and she went behind Issei before licking his ear. Issei flinched and turned red while sputtering in embarrassment.

Asia, Ayami and Yuuma all stiffened and bristled at this action.

"Bitch, don't you dare touch him, he is mine!" Yuuma yelled and she cracked her knuckles.

"Issei-san, you are so mean!" Asia said while she cutely pouted.

"You want to start a fight?!" Ayami shouted, her fist raised.

"Sure, bring it on! Issei's mine though~!" Masumi sang and she grabbed Issei arm with a devious smile on her face, her breast pressing against Issei. Ayami(Kalawarner) and Yuuma(Raynare) shrieked in rage while Asia pouted even more except this time she had tears in her eyes.

'Damn it all, why do I have to go through this?!' Issei cried to himself.

**{Hahahahahahaha!}**

"**Shut up Erebos! I don't need your laughter!"**

**Time skip to the End of the Day.**

Issei opened the door to the Occult Research Club room. Yuuma and Ayami followed him inside nervously.

"Hello," he greeted when he saw Rias. He also noticed everyone else was there too. Asia was standing towards Rias and they looked like they were talking.

"Oh, hello. I see you brought the fallen angels," Rias said with a somewhat forced smile. Both fallen angels gulped in fear.

"Yes. I can sense a large group of devils coming, Sona Sitri correct?" Issei said to which Rias smiled.

"Yes. They are coming. I'm impressed that you sensed them. As expected of you my cute _kouhai_," Rias said with a smile. Issei smiled with embarrassment when he noticed Akeno winking at him. He then noticed Akeno's eyes turn pink for a brief moment.

"Ah, my apologies for being late," a voice said and Akeno opened the doors only to see herself standing right next to Rias.

"Huh?" everyone said. Issei laughed as he quickly figured out what was going on.

"Oi, Masumi-chan, cut it out," Issei said while chuckling.

The Akeno next to Rias smiled before there was a puff of smoke and Masumi appeared right next to Rias. Rias jumped in shock and Kiba and Koneko armed themselves.

"Please wait, she is not an enemy. Masumi, can you please stand next to me?" Issei asked politely.

"Okay!" Masumi said and she skipped right next to Issei while the real Akeno stood next to Rias.

"This is my Bishop, Masumi. She's a little mischievous at times, so I apologize for her behavior," Issei said.

Masumi smiled before bowing and saying, "Thank you, my name is Masumi Fukui, but please call me Masumi."

"Hello. My name is Rias Gremory, it's nice to meet you Masumi," Rias said.

"The pleasure's mine," Masumi said. She then grinned before closing her eyes. In that moment, Masumi clothes switched to a fox priestess outfit (similar to the one Houki wore in Infinite Stratos Season 2 Episode 5). Masumi smiled and her teeth revealed two short fangs. Fox ears appeared on Masumi's head and a long, bushy reddish orange tail appeared behind Masumi.

"I am the Nine Tailed Fox priestess, Masumi Fukui. Issei-san is my master," Masumi said with a devious smile.

Rias and her peerage gaped in shock at the sight of Masumi.

"T-the Nine Tailed Fox?!" Rias shouted.

"Yes. She is my bishop," Issei said.

"Issei, to tame a nine tailed fox priestess, just how powerful are you?!" Rias thought in alarm.

"Now, what were you doing in here with Asia?" Issei asked curiously.

"Ah, I was planning to go to the Pet Forest for Asia to get a Familiar," Rias answered, still staring at Masumi's tails.

"Is that so? Then why not show Asia our Familiars," Issei suggested.

"I think that would be nice," Rias said and she held out her hand. A puff of smoke exploded in her hand before the smoke disappeared revealing a bat.

"This is my Familiar. I believe you met her Issei," Rias said and the bat transformed into a woman.

"Ah, yes, she gave me that paper," Issei remembering that day. The woman transformed back into a bat.

"This is my Familiar," Akeno said and she waved at the ground. A green and yellow energy square appeared to reveal a small critter.

"Ah, an Oni huh? It's a small demon Asia," he explained to Asia.

"This is Shiro," Koneko said and she was carrying a white cat with hazel eyes.

"This is my familiar," Kiba said and he conjured up a bird.

"Wow! So cool! How about you Issei-san? And you Masumi-san?" Asia asked.

Issei smiled and his shadow on the wall split. The second shadow jumped to the ground before transforming into Issei.

"This is Shadow, my familiar. He can shape shift," Issei said. Shadow grinned and waved his hand.

Masumi grinned before waving her hand. There was a brief puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared, there was a black fox there.

"This is my Familiar. His name's Kuro," Masumi said.

"They're so cool!" Asia cried with stars in her eyes.

"A devil can have multiple familiars. I have another-" Issei was about to say more but then-

_Knock Knock!_

"Come in!" Akeno said.

The doors opened at that moment and a group of devils came in.

Issei immediately assessed the situation.

"Two pawns, one rook, one knight, two bishops, one queen and the king," Issei thought to himself.

"Ah, Sona, it's good to see you," Rias said.

"Likewise Rias. You mare probably wondering why I came today, and I just wanted to come so that we can introduce our new servants," Sona said.

"Um, who are they?" Asia asked Issei.

"They are the school's Student Council members. However, Sona is actually a successor of the Sitri family. The Sitri family is a noble class of devils," Issei explained.

"You never told us about those three devils," Sona said referring to Issei, Asia and Masumi who returned to her human form before the doors opened.

"And you never told me about him," Rias said with a smile referring to a boy that looked around Issei's age. The boy was blonde with grey eyes and his uniform did not have the blazer that Issei was wearing.

"Ah, my name is Asia Argento. I'm Rias's Bishop, it's nice to meet you!" Asia said shyly.

Sona nodded and then gestured to the boy.

"This is-"

"Genshirou Saji, 2nd year student, it's nice to meet you!" Saji said.

"Uh, my name is Asia Argento, I'm also a second-year student. It's nice to meet you!" Asia said.

Saki looked at Asia before shaking Asia's hand enthusiastically while saying, "Asia-chan! It's very nice to meet you!"

"Saji, be nice to everyone," Sona said.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Issei," Issei said and he held out his hand while smiling.

Saji looked at it before reluctantly grabbing it and shaking Issei's hand.

"Hello…you damn lady-killer," Saji said rudely.

"Saji! Be polite to your fellow pawns!" Sona said sternly to which Saji flinched.

"Ah, my bad kaichou. I'm Saji, Sona's pawn," Saji said offhandedly. "I am a new devil and I took up four pieces of the pawn!" Saji added with pride. He then taunted, "How many did you take? One?"

**{Heh, how ignorant of a fool can he be? I'm surprised he was even reincarnated into a devil.}**

"Saji, I'm not a Pawn," Issei said with a confused face. "I have my own peerage, I am a King."

Sona and Sona's peerage was shocked at this.

"W-what?!" You have your own peerage?! Y-your lying! You have got to be lying!" Saji shouted, pointing his finger at Issei frantically.

"It may not seem true, but Issei is a King. And I am his bishop!" Masumi said latching on to Issei's arm.

Saji stared at this before shouting, "Y-you goddamn Lady Killer!"

"Rias, Issei is a King? I thought he was your Pawn!" Sona said with a surprised look. Rias smiled.

"Yes, Issei is a King. He may not look it, but Issei is probably more powerful than the both of our peerages combined," Rias said.

Saji was still yelling at Issei and Issei sighed.

**{That brat just keeps yakking and yakking, I think it is time I silence him} Erebos growled.**

"**Don't kill him," Issei said. "He has the dragon king Vritra inside him."**

**{Oh? How surprising. The Black Prison Dragon King Vritra how very interesting. Perhaps I will change my mind about killing him.}**

A black hole appeared between Saji and Issei. Everyone looked at the black hole in the ground. A dragon then shot out of it and landed on the ground. Erebos rose to his full height and towered over Saji. Sona's peerage let out cries of terror and shock.

"Shut up you damn demon brat!" Erebos shouted.

"R-Rias! What in the world is that?!" Sona shouted. "His power is enormous!"

"Ah, that's Erebos-san, a dragon," Rias said calmly though her body was still shaking since she could feel the power from Erebos.

Saji shook in fear at the sight of the dragon. The dragon snorted before turning to see Sona's peerage staring at him.

"Oh, more devils…perfect, I was getting hungry!" Erebos said and he grinned gleefully.

Sona's peerage flinched and yelled out in fear again before huddling close together. Erebos laughed.

"So much fear! It's so tantalizing!" Erebos rumbled. His golden eyes turned towards Rias and her peerage. Rias flinched and Erebos grinned, showing his white teeth.

"The fear…I can taste it," Erebos said slowly and he stuck out his tongue and gently licked Rias's face to which Rias dared not to move. Erebos retracted his tongue and hummed to which the ground vibrated.

"So delectable, this fear," Erebos said with a grin. He then noticed Masumi and said, "Oh! Why if it isn't my favorite fox-girl, how has it been?"

"Good Erebos-san. I see you are in good health," Masumi said before bowing to Erebos.

"So graceful and respectful, reason why I like you," Erebos said. He then turned towards to Issei and said, "When will the other members of your blasted peerage arrive? It's taking them way longer than usual."

"I know, I will alert you when I see them," Issei said.

Erebos then turned back to Masumi and growled, "Now you and I are going to have to **talk**. A few days ago, Issei and I stumbled upon black chains that I am currently holding around my body with. Care to explain?"

Issei held up the bundle of black chains he had ripped off the cross when he was rescuing Asia.

Masumi flinched in surprise and started to sweat in panic.

"Masumi, you were in charge with keeping these chains in case of when something bad happens. Why did I end up finding it in a church?" Issei asked curiously without a hint of anger though Masumi squeaked in fear.

"Uh…I…I lost them?" Masumi said nervously. Erebos and Issei looked at her plainly and Masumi was starting to sweat bullets now.

Issei sighed. "Masumi, you know how important these chains are. If the evil dragons start rampaging and we don't have these chains , what are we going to do? Are you going to pay for all the destruction that will be caused by them?" Issei asked. Masumi trembled.

"I'm sorry!" Masumi wailed and she hugged Issei to his bewilderment.

"I'm so sorry, please don't make Erebos punish me, please!" Masumi pleaded.

"I get it! Calm down Masumi!" Issei said hastily.

"Ise-kun, why exactly are those chains so important?" Rias asked.

"Erebos and I needs these chains because they were incredibly valuable and impossible to make now. They have special magical properties which hide Erebos's power to the point where he won't catch any attention from people. They're good to use as ropes too I guess since they can't break. The main reason Erebos and I don't wish to lose these is because they are meant to capture or restrict dragons that are evil and wish to cause destruction. Erebos had multiple chains on him and Masumi was holding the rest of the chains. It's a good thing I found them, otherwise, we would be kind of screwed."

"I see, in that case, do you wish for me to store the chains in a place where no one but you can get it?" Rias offered.

"That's okay buchou, I think I will let Erebos take them," Issei said. Erebos took the chains from Issei before diving into Issei's shadow, disappearing.

"Whew, glad that's over with," Issei said and he brushed his hair back. He looked at Sona's frightened peerage before smiling innocently.

"Sorry about that!" Issei said while giving a a shy and innocent smile. Some of the girls blushed at Issei's smile to which Saji was annoyed even further.

"Anyway, Sona, what are we going to do?" Rias asked her friend.

Sona snapped out of the shock at seeing a powerful dragon and answered, "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, we both want to get a familiar, but the familiar master only allows one peerage to see him at a time. Plus, he only comes once a month," Rias said.

"I see, so that's why your familiars are all over the place, "Sona said. "So how do you wish to settle this? Is that what you are basically asking Rias?"

Rias smiled. "Yes, how about we have a fair game to settle this?"

"A game?" Sona said with surprise.

"The winner gains the right to commission him," Rias said.

"Are you talking about a Rating Game?" Sona asked.

Rias giggled. "No of course not, we would never get permission to do that."

"That's right. You can't afford to harm yourself now, after all right?" Sona said with a hint of a smile.

Rias's expression changed to a look of loathing and hatred.

"That has nothing to do with this," Rias said flatly. Akeno looked at Rias with concern. Issei took note of Rias's reaction with confusion.

'Why did she seem mad?' Issei wondered.

"Oh, I know. Let's settle this with sports, like the high school students we are," Rias suggested with a smile.

"Uh, may I speak please buchou?" Issei nervously but politely asked.

**{Damn it boy, don't be so polite and all gentleman-like, it makes me look bad!} Erebos grumbled.**

Rias giggled and Issei blushed in embarrassment.

"There's no need to be so polite Issei. Yes, what do you wish to say?" Rias asked kindly.

"Um, can Masumi and I accompany either one of you to the Forest? I know the person who works there and right now my peerage is quite small so I was hoping that one of you would let me come with either one of you. I actually have something to do there," Issei said.

Rias and Sona looked at each other before saying, "Very well."

Outside, there was quite a crowd in front of the tennis court and everyone knew why. The four most beautiful woman were playing tennis against each other.

"Do your best buchou!" Asia cheered.

"Kaichou! Please win for me!" Saji's voice rang.

"Let's win this Akeno," Rias said.

"Yes buchou," Akeno responded.

"Are you ready Sona?" Rias asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course, go ahead Rias," Sona replied back with a similar smirk on her face.

Rias threw the tennis ball up and with all her strength slammed the ball to Sona's side. Sona managed to hit the ball back to which Akeno hit this time. Tsubaki countered using a racket that was almost the size of a spear.

Issei watched the battle with interest with Masumi by his side.

"**Huh, wonder who's going to win.**

**(My bet is that Sona would win) Ddraig said.**

"**I don't know, it looks like it may be a tie," Issei said to his partner.**

**{No, I doubt that, Rias has more power} Erebos argued.**

"**What do you want to bet?" Issei asked challenging Erebos.**

**{I'll bet that if Rias wins, then you have to use Dress Break on Rias as her "prize"} Erebos said with a lewd grin. Issei gave Erebos a blank look.**

"…**Fine. If I win, you get to be Rias's servant for today in your chibi form," Issei said. Erebos paused.**

**{…Very well, deal.}**

"Oh! With this view, we can see so much!" a voice near Issei said and Issei looked to see Matsuda and Motohama there. Both of them had binoculars.

Matsuda removed his binoculars and said with perverted glee, "The school's top beauties are having a tennis match in shining pure white underskirts!"

Motohama also removed his binoculars and said, "The news of this match spread through the school at the speed of light!"

"Not to mention that their tennis skills are high-tier!" Matsuda added.

"No, with this view that we are getting, it's god-tier!" Motohama yelled.

"Agreed!" Matsuda yelled.

"Wow. There is quite a few people here," Kiba said looking into the crowd of students.

Right when Sona hit the ball a lot of the girls squealed, "Ah! Sona-sama!"

When Akeno countered and hit the ball back, many of the men shouted, "Ah! Akeno-oneesama!"

"They can't use their demonic powers though," Koneko said.

"**This is ridiculous…" Issei said.**

**{Well, I admit, we do get a good view} Erebos said.**

"**Erebos! You hentai dragon! Stop looking at them with my body!" Issei yelled.**

**{Oi! Be a man and look at them!} Erebos roared back. {You're such a girl you know that?}**

"**Shut up!"**

Sona smiled and said, "Take this! Sitri-style spin serve!"

Rias smiled. "That's nothing! Take this, Gremory-style counter!"

Rias was about to hit the ball but the ball wound up shooting past her making her skirt lift a bit up. Rias had a surprised look on her face.

"15-30!"

"Yes! You're doing well kaichou!" Saji yelled triumphantly, waving a flag while on the fence.

"Well, they're definitely using magic," Kiba said with a nervous smile while he sweat dropped.

"I think they are getting to worked up about this," Koneko said exasperatedly.

"It was a magic ball!" someone shouted and everyone was repeating, "Magic ball?"

"Well, the crowd just thinks it's a magic ball," Kiba said with relief.

"Thank goodness people are so oblivious," Koneko said with similar relief to Kiba's.

**{Well, looks like I'm winning the best so far} Erebos said with a smug grin.**

Issei did not respond and instead silently watched.

"As expected of you my rival," Rias said. "But I will win, after all, I have 108 levels of madoukyuu!"

"I accept your challenge, Rias," Sona said, "That's my love for you!"

"So, because the battle never ended," Koneko said when it was afternoon and holding up two rackets, their nets destroyed, "it was a tie so we are to do a team battle against Sona."

"I see," Issei said.

"**Ha! I win! A deal is a deal!"**

**{Damn it all, I can't believe it…} Erebos growled.**

**(Well, this will definitely be interesting!)**

**{Shut up Ddraig!}**

"What type of game are we doing?" Issei asked breaking away from his mental communication.

Rias smiled. "Dodge ball," Rias said. "Issei, you will be on my team since you have a small peerage and because I have less people than Sona. Masumi-san, do you mind being the referee of the match?"

"Sure!" Masumi said cheerfully.

"Buchou, Erebos is yours for today, do what you wish with him," Issei said and a black portal opened and a very small chibi form of Erebos crawled out of it. Masumi giggled.

"Is that Erebos-san?" Rias asked crouching down.

"Yes, we had a bet on who would win and I bet that if you were to have a tie with Sona-san, then Erebos will serve you today in a small chibi form."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Rias said.

Erebos sighed in embarrassment.

"Goddamn you kid!" Erebos squeaked.

Rias laughed before grabbing Erebos and hugging him, crushing his body.

"AH! Please! I c-can't breathe!" Erebos wheezed.

"Liar, you enjoy being on her oppai don't you?" Masumi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Erebos-san, as your current master for the day, I order you to start pouting, and crying" Rias said with a somewhat evil smile.

"What?!" Erebos roared. "I am the feared dragon of darkness, existing even when life did not exist on this world! This is ridiculous, I refuse to do this!"

Rias and everyone stared at him. Erebos then sighed in defeat and started to pout cutely while having fake tears coming out of his eyes to which Rias squealed with delight and Issei and Masumi laughed their asses off.

"Buchou, it's almost time for the game," Akeno said making Rias stop squealing and giggling. She picked up Erebos and put him on her shoulder before saying proudly, "Everyone, let's do our best!"

"Hai!" everyone shouted.

Masumi smiled as she saw both teams get ready.

Masumi raised her flag, "Ready…" and then she brought the flag down, "GO!"

Immediately, one of Sona's teammates threw the ball at Koneko to which Koneko leaned back. The force of the ball ripped Koneko's shirt however and Kasumi raised her flag.

"Out!"

Tsubaki smirked and then reared back.

"Grief of Memories!" she shouted while throwing the ball at Rias. Rias braced herself and managed to catch the ball though some of her shirt material got blown off and Erebos squealed as he was almost blasted off.

"Not bad, you managed to catch Tsubaki's full power ball," Sona said.

"Who do you think I am?!" Rias said and she threw the ball at one of Sona's teammate. Rias narrowed her eyes and a red magic circle appeared behind the ball before blasting the ball forward. Sona's teammate gasped and tried to stop it only to be blown backward with her clothing being shredded as a result.

"No!" she wailed as she covered herself up.

Issei sighed, and just moved his head to the left, dodging a ball that one of Sona's teammate threw at him.

The battle in the gym raged on and Tsubaki ended up breaking one of the windows after doing her "Grief of Memories" shot.

"Dodge ball is a very scary sport!" Asia said, scared, while dodging another ball.

"What kind of game are we even playing?!" Issei shouted.

"Not a very fun one from where I'm standing or should I say hanging!" Erebos squealed while hanging on to Rias's shoulder while she dodged ball after ball.

"Kaichou, let's take out Hyoudou first!" Saji said.

Sona nodded and reared back.

"Sitri-Style Stinker Bomb Shot!" Sona yelled and she threw the ball at Issei.

"Issei!" Rias cried out.

Issei simply putting his hand up. The ball landed in Issei's palm and was stopped completely there.

"What?! You took kaichou's ultimate throw?! You, a lady killer?" Saji said in disbelief. Sona was also shocked.

"Stop calling me a lady killer!" Issei shouted and he reared his arm back.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled and his hand glowed red and green before launching the ball straight at Saji and Sona.

"Watch out!" Saji yelled and he went in front of Sona.

_BAM!_

The ball hit Saji straight in the nuts and Kiba and Issei flinched.

"M-medic…man down," Saji gasped and he dropped on the floor while holding his nuts. "It's all over now…"

"You're the only one left, Sona," Rias said.

Sona smiled, "Bring it on."

"Stop! Over time!" Masumi shouted.

"We won!" Asia cried out and she jumped in joy.

"Well, we'll be taking priority on the familiars as agreed," Rias said.

"Of course. I hate losing, but a deal is a deal and plus, I did have fun," Sona said. "But, if this were a rating game and not child's play, I would not lose."

"I wouldn't lose to my childhood friend either," Rias retorted with a smile. "However, it will take a bit of time before we'll have a Rating Game."

"Indeed, in that case, see you later."

In the Occult Research Building, Rias and her peerage were celebrating their victory against the student council with a glass of juice. Issei smiled at the sight.

After everyone had drank their glass, Rias smiled and said, "Well, let's not waste any time, let's go get the familiars," Rias said.

Everyone gathered around Rias and a huge red magic circle appeared under them. Issei summoned his own magic circle which was black and Masumi stepped in it with him.

"We're getting them now?" Asia asked

"Yes, after all, he only meets under a full moon," Rias answered.

"Him?" Asia said.

"The familiar master," Issei answered.

In a clearing in the forest, a red and black magic circle appeared and Rias and Issei's peerage appeared.

"Where are we?" Asia asked.

"The forest where familiars are created," Akeno said.

"This is where we got our familiars," Kiba said to Asia.

"B-but this forest is creepy," Asia said with a scared face.

"Gotta catch'em all!" a voice shouted. Everyone looked up to see a man standing on the branch of a tree.

"I am the familiar master, Zatuji! It's a good full moon today, perfect for catching familiars!" the man known as Zatuji cried.

"What type of familiar are you looking for? A strong one? A fast one? Maybe a familiar with poisonous abilities? I can catch them all!" Zatuji declared.

"He's a professional when catching familiars," Akeno said to Asia.

Zatuji then noticed Issei and his eyes widened.

"Oh! I see a very familiar face!" Zatuji cried and he jumped down.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't it Zatuji?" Issei said smiling.

"Hi!" Masumi said, waving at Zatuji.

"Oh! Hello Masumi-chan! And yes, it has been a long time Drake of-," Zatuji was interrupted by a chill feeling in the air.

Everyone looked at Issei only to see that Issei's kind, smiling face was replaced with a bitter look and his eyes changed to a red color. A black aura leaked out of him and seeped into the ground. Rias and her peerage trembled from the sense of loathing Issei emanated from his body.

"Do not address me with that title," Issei quietly said. Masumi looked at Issei in fear and she twitched as if she wanted to run away. Everyone's sense screamed at them to run away to survive.

"Ah, sorry," Zatuji said sincerely and Issei sighed before the black aura stopped leaking from his body.

Everyone looked at Issei in slight fear and Masumi was still twitching.

"Ah, sorry, I do not like that title since it brings bad memories," Issei said with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"T-that's okay," Rias tried to say calmly though her hand was still trembling.

Issei sighed before his eyes darted up and his eyes widened.

"Oh! Everyone look!" and Issei who excitedly pointed to a tree branch.

Everyone looked to see a blue dragon perched on the branch.

"Oh! A Sprite Dragon! That's a rare sight!" Zatuji exclaimed. "Child of the dragon that breathes cerulean lightning."

"It's so cute!" Asia squealed.

"It's quite a high-class familiar," Kiba said smiling.

"It's my first time seeing one!" Rias exclaimed.

"Now's the only time to catch it!" Zatuji said. "It's impossible to catch it when it's an adult!"

"Go for it Asia," Issei said kindly.

Asia was about to step up when a green slime fell right on her clothes.

"Eh?!" Asia cried out in surprise.

"Slime?!" Kiba said as he whipped out his sword. However, a slime piece fell on his face blinding him.

"Ah!" a voice screamed out and Issei turned to see Rias, Akeno, Masumi and Koneko covered with the green slime. Issei watched in horror as the slime started to melt their clothes to which Issei turned bright red.

**{Wow…this is quite a sight to behold.} Erebos said slowly.**

"**Shut up Erebos!"**

Koneko grabbed the slime and threw it down on the ground only for the slime to rush towards her again. Meanwhile, Rias and Akeno's clothing were almost burned up and Asia was about to get attacked again by more slime to which Asia let out a cry of fear.

Issei was about to remove the slime himself when blue lightning shot past him and burned up the slime.

Issei looked behind him to see the sprite dragon gliding down towards Asia.

"Oh? Looks like the sprite dragon has chosen you, Asia," Issei said, impressed.

The sprite dragon cuddled and rubbed his head against Asia's cheek. Issei waved his arm and all the girl's clothing were restored.

"Ah, arigato Issei," Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko said.

"Well, it's settled then. Girl, he will be your familiar," Zatuji said. "The sprite dragon only attacks what it considers and enemy and it must have thought the slime was attacking the girl."

"But how? I thought dragons usually hate devils," Kiba said.

"Asia was a former nun, maybe that is the reason," Akeno said.

Asia then let the sprite dragon down and began the ritual to form a contract with the dragon. Two green magic squares appeared underneath the dragon.

"I-in the name of Asia Argento, I order you to form a contract as my familiar!" Asia chanted and the green magic squares disappeared.

"We're all done. Good work Asia-chan!" Akeno congratulated Asia.

The blue sprite dragon looked up at Asia before leaping into its new master's arms. Asia laughed with joy.

"That tickles Rassei-kun!" Asia said.

"Rassei, it's a good name," Issei said smiling.

Yes, I chose it because he shoots lightning. I took part of it from your name as well," Asia said while turning a bit red. Issei looked surprised before he smiled and patted Asia's head.

"Supposedly, the sprite dragons only open up to good people, not devils," Issei said. "However, you have such a pure and innocent heart. You are very special Asia-chan."

Asia blushed even more and she looked like she was about to cry. Issei smiled and moved his hand to pet Rassei's head which to everyone's surprise, Rassei let him.

"Oh? I'm surprised he doesn't shock me. Even though I am who I am…" Issei mumbled the last part to himself and his eyes reflected a flash of pain.

"Well, we're done here. I'm going home. Masumi-chan, let's go," Issei said and a black magic circle appeared. Issei walked inside it with Masumi and they both disappeared.

Issei was laying in his bed reflecting back on his past and today. He had been doing that for the past hour or so.

Masumi would have loved to go and sleep with Issei, however she had seen his face and knew that it was not the best time so she went back to her room. It was the same thing with both Raynare and Kalawarner. they had both seen the look on Issei's face when he came in and decided o to intrude on him.

Issei sighed as he reflected on the day.

'My life is starting to get too crazy, my identity is no longer going to be a secret…though, I do owe it to them,' Issei thought.

**{Hey, the Red Emperor Dragon has a few words for you.} Erebos said with a bored tone.**

"**I see, what is it you want Ddraig?" Issei asked.**

**(Hey, I just wanted to tell you, I sense him. The 'White Guy'.)**

"**Really? Where?" Issei asked.**

**(He's not that far from where we are. I think we will meet soon.)**

"**Thank you for the information. Good night," Issei said sincerely.**

**(Good night brat.) was the cheeky reply Issei got from Ddraig.**

Issei smiled slightly at the ceiling and was about to go back to sleep when he sensed someone coming. Issei looked at his floor and a red magic circle appeared.

"Huh? Buchou?" Issei said. "What are you doing here?"

Rias looked very worried and she blushed while saying, "Issei, make love to me! Take my virginity!"

Issei immediately stood up and yelled, "What? Buchou! What are you saying?!"

Rias didn't answer and instead started to shed her clothes. Issei stood frozen there in shock.

Rias was now only in her undergarments and she went to Issei.

"Is this your first time?-" Rias was interrupted when a silver magic circle appeared on Issei floor.

"I guess I was too late," Rias said bitterly.

Issei and Rias watched as a silver-haired woman appeared in a French maid outfit.

"Master and Sirzechs-sama would be appalled at what you were about to commit with a commoner," the woman said with notes of disapproval.

"Sirzechs…" Issei said.

"My elder brother," Rias said.

'Oh? The "Crimson Satan" had a younger sister? Didn't know that,' Issei thought.

"My chastity is my own, and I am free to give to whoever I wish," Rias said curtly. "Also, I do not wish you to call my cute Ise-kun a commoner. Not even you, my elder brother's queen."

'You got that right, if I'm anything, a commoner is definitely not it,' Issei thought.

The silver woman sad nothing but she bent down and picked up Rias's clothes.

"Regardless, you are the heiress apparent to the Gremory family. Please take care of yourself," the woman answered.

The woman put Rias's coat over her and then faced Issei.

"How are you? I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory family. It is nice to meet you," the woman known as Grayfia bowed.

Issei smiled, "Hello, I am Issei Hyoudou, the new host of the Sekiryuutei, It's very nice to meet you," Issei got off his bed and bowed while Grayfia looked surprised.

"So you're the new Sekiryuutei? Grayfia said shocked.

Issei smiled before releasing a bit of his demonic power causing Grayfia's eyes to widen.

'He's also a devil?!' Grayfia thought. 'I must report this to my master.'

"Yes, he's very special," Rias said. Grayfia face then turned passive and she nodded to Issei before saying, "Milady, it's time to go."

A silver magic circle was conjured on the floor and Grayfia stood by it.

"Wait," Rias said and she gave Issei a kiss on the cheek to which he blushed.

"I'm sorry Issei. I was not thinking clearly. Can you please forget that this ever happened?" Rias asked.

"Sure. I understand," Issei said.

Rias then turned to Grayfia, "I wish to talk at my place. Do you mind if Akeno can come?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? No, I do not mind, after all it is expected of the high-class devils to have their queen by their side at all times," Grayfia said.

Rias and Grayfia then entered the circle and disappeared leaving Issei alone again with new thoughts.

The next day, Kiba, Asia, Masumi, and Issei were walking to the abandoned school building.

"Do you sense it Kiba?" Issei quietly asked while they were walking to the doors of the club room.

"Yes, I do," Kiba said seriously.

Issei opened the door and saw Rias, Akeno and Grayfia all there.

"Grayfia-san," Issei said and he bowed his head a bit.

"It seems like you are all here," Rias said, getting up from her chair.

"Milady, shall I tell them?" Grayfia asked.

Rias raised her hand to Grayfia.

"Everyone. The truth is-" Rias was about to speak when Kasumi twitched and turned around sharply.

An orange amber magic circle appeared and illuminated the whole room.

A fire erupted with a cry of a bird and Rias narrowed her eyes.

Issei's eyes widened too and he thought, "This fire and that bird's cry…it's familiar…"

A blonde haired man who looked like he was in his early 20s appeared after the fire died down.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've been to the human realm," the man said and he sighed. The man then turned around and his dark blue eyes shone with delight at the sight of Rias.

"I have come for you, Rias, my love," the man said. Issei noticed the smirk on his face and personally disliked it.

"Who is he?" Asia asked to Grayfia.

"This man is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a high-class, pure-blooded devil and the third son of the Phenex family," Grayfia explained.

'I see. So he's a son of the Phenex clan,' Issei thought with interest.

"He is also the fiancé of the Gremory family's heiress apparent. He is engaged to Lady Rias," Grayfia continued.

Issei was in shock and he turned to Rias.

"You're engaged?!" Issei said incredulously to Rias.

Rias nodded curtly and her eyes were glaring murderously at Riser.

The man known as Riser sat down on the couch where Akeno served him a cup of tea. Riser picked up the cup of tea and sipped it.

"Ah, the tea prepared by Rias's queen is most excellent," Riser said with a grin.

"Thank you for the compliment," Akeno said bowing, though Issei knew that Akeno had a disgusted feeling to Riser. Riser was also playing with Rias's hair and touching her thigh in a sensual manner.

Rias stood up in irritation and declared, "Riser, stop it. I will not marry you!"

Riser smirked though and answered, "Yes, Rias, I have heard you say that before but your household situation is quite serious is it not?"

That is none of your concern!" Rias said with anger. "I am the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I alone shall choose my husband! My father, my mother, my brother and everyone in my clan have all rushed this. I thought I was promised to be free until I graduated from a university in the human realm!"

"Yes, but your mother and Sirzechs-sama are all worried since we lost so many pure-blooded evils in the last war. They fear that the house will go extinct. And since you refuse to take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? This marriage has the future of the devils on the line," Riser said smirking.

'How many of the Pillars were wiped out in the war? I never heard of any of this!' Issei thought with shock.

**{That's because you lived here for a long time, you never extended your senses out and even though you were aware of the war, you didn't want to be a part of it}**

Rias looked very annoyed but she answered, "I am not trying to bring my family down. I am willing to take a husband. However, I will marry someone who I wish to be with," Rias said.

"But the entire devil world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded devils ever since the last war made them rare," Riser said. "Our fathers arranged this for the greater good."

Rias shook but she then said with a steely note, "As I have said, my family is rushing me in this. I won't say it twice. I will never marry you Riser!"

Riser put his hand under her chin and said some-what calmly., "You know Rias, I am the face of the Phenex Family. I refuse to get that name tarnished."

Immediately, Rias's peerage stepped forward.

"I will take you back to the underworld," Riser said softly, "even if I have to burn all your servants to death."

Riser's eyes were beginning to tint orange and Rias's eyes started to tint with red. Masumi smiled but stiffened. Issei remained cool and calm.

"Please calm down," Grayfia said calmly. Riser looked back at Grayfia, his eyes no longer tinted orange, with a slightly surprised expression.

"Milady, Riser-sama. As I am here on Sirzechs-sama's orders, I will not just stand idly by."

Riser smirked and said, "For you, the mightiest queen to say that, even I am scared."

'Coward,' Masumi thought.

"He predicted this might happen, so he proposed a solution. As such, I have been charged to carry out his proposal if no agreement is reached," Grayfia said.

"A proposal?" Rias asked. "What exactly do you mean Grayfia?"

"If you insist on your position, you are welcome to settle the issue with Riser-sama through a Rating Game," Grayfia said.

Rias's eyes blinked in surprise and Issei frowned.

**{That guy's got balls to propose a solution like that} Erebos growled.**

"**Yes, however, that means Rias is at a disadvantage," Issei said back seriously.**

"Rating Game?" Asia asked.

"It's a game between two peerages that is related to chess," Kiba said. "It is when high-class devils fight using their servants."

That is why our powers are related to chess pieces. That is why we are are called Evil-Pieces," Akeno further commented.

Riser smirked. "I have played the rating game many times and have won many times. You are not even an officially qualified player, let alone have any experience," Riser said arrogantly to Rias to which Rias's eyes narrowed.

"Originally, only mature devils could play a Rating Game," Akeno explained.

"But, doesn't that mean buchou is at a disadvantage?" Asia asked.

"Yes, you're right Asia-chan," Masumi said stiffly.

"Rias, just to make sure, are these all your servants?" Riser asked.

"Yes, what of it?" Rias snapped.

Riser laughed before snapping his fingers.

In that moment, an orange magic circle appeared and a huge fire rose.

"I have fifteen servants. In other words, a full set!" Riser proclaimed. When the fires died down, fifteen girls were there and they crowded Riser.

'W-why are there so many girls?! He can't be dating all of them can he?! Or, are they part of his harem?' Issei thought.

Riser noticed Issei's shocked expression before kissing two of his servants, both who had matching green hair and looked like twins.

Issei let out a squeak of terror before retreating behind Masumi who sighed and said, "Master, don't be such a virgin wimp."

**{Goddamn it, she's absolutely right, you are a wimp! Be a man and stare at the ladies will you?!}**

**(Hey! I will not have my reputation as one the Heavenly Dragons be tarnished by your perverted nature!)**

Riser chuckled at this and so did his peerage and Rias smiled briefly at Issei's shy personality.

"Yubelluna," Riser said.

"Yes, Riser-sama," a woman with long purple hair said and she approached Riser. Everyone immediately knew what Riser was thinking and Rias's face was full of disgust.

However, right before Riser and Yubelluna kissed, Masumi hissed out, "Bitch."

Immediately, everyone froze and Riser and Yubelluna and everyone in Riser's peerage glared at Masumi.

"Hey, Masumi be polite!" Issei scolded his bishop.

Masumi grinned at Issei mischievously before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to go the lavatory. Don't get in trouble," Masumi whispered into Issei's ear.

Issei sighed but cleared his throat and approached Riser.

"Hello, I am Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you," Issei said smiling and he raised his hand.

Riser and his peerage looked surprised before Riser smirked before shaking Issei's hand.

"It's good to see that your servant at least has proper manners Rias," Riser said with a smirk.

"Riser, Issei is not part of my peerage," Rias said surprising both Grayfia and Riser.

"Oh? Well then who are you?" Riser asked.

"I am a High-Class Devil. The person who called your servant a 'bitch,' is part of my peerage. I am terribly sorry Yubelluna-san, please, forgive my servant's actions," Issei apologized to Yubelluna who looked surprised.

Yubelluna smiled though it was a bit devious looking and she giggled before saying, "Well said. I am Yubelluna, Riser's queen. I accept your apology. Riser-sama, may I _thank the boy_?"

Riser smirked, "Go ahead."

"Huh?" Issei said with confusion. Even Rias and her peerage were confused though they all had a bad feeling. Yubelluna went up to Issei and then French-kissed him to which Issei turned more red than Rias's hair. Rias gritted her teeth at the sight of another woman claiming her Issei's lips and a sense of jealousy bubbled in her chest.

Issei immediately tried to push Yubelluna off him though this resulted in him touching Yubelluna's breasts causing the queen to moan. Yubelluna broke off and a trail of saliva connected her and Issei lips. She licked her lips.

Issei was very red at this point and quickly retracted his hands off Yubelluna's breasts.

"…Issei-senpai, you're such a pervert…" Koneko said quietly.

Issei's cheek was suddenly stretched on one side by an invisible force and Masumi appeared with quite a murderous expression.

"I leave to take a break and what do I find? You kissing with another woman you don't even know!" Masumi yelled, pinching Issei's cheek harder.

"Itwss not my fault!~" Issei whined and Masumi let go of Issei's cheek.

"You, you're the servant that disrespected my queen. Mira, do it," Riser said.

"Yes, Riser-sama," a blue haired girl with four ponytails answered and she swung her weapon which was a wooden staff at Masumi.

Masumi grinned before grabbing the staff easily with her hands. Mira and Riser's peerage was surprised.

"Little girl, don't underestimate me," Masumi grinned and she tightened her grip on the wooden staff, causing it to break in to two pieces.

"Why you-!" Riser growled and his feet flared with fire. Grayfia's eyes narrowed but Riser ignored her and was about to march up to Masumi when a suffocating presence invaded the club room.

"Please, behave yourselves. I don't wish to do something that I will regret," Issei said as black mist started to leak out of him. "Masumi, restrain yourself, otherwise, I will have to punish you."

Masumi fell to the floor and clutched her throat. Her eyes were dilating in fear. Issei then turned his attention to Riser and said, "Please, sit down."

Riser slowly went and sat back down at the couch, his footsteps clumsy. Rias and her peerage were all weak kneed and Grayfia's eyes were wide open in surprise. Even Riser's peerage felt uneasy and all the girls started to cluster together.

Issei dispelled his power and everyone managed to relax. Masumi stood back up and went by Issei, her face solemn.

"Hmph. Grayfia. I accept the terms that my brother has proposed," Rias said stiffly, sweating from Issei's display of power.

Riser laughed out loud and Rias glared at him.

"Hmph. Alright. Ten days," was what Riser said.

"Huh? Ten days?" Rias repeated.

"Yes, I'll give you ten days to train yourself. After all, you can't win a Rating Game based just on your feelings. Think of it as a gift from your future husband. I'll see you later Rias and the next time we meet I'll be at the game."

After saying that, Riser disappeared in a magic circle with his servants though Yubelluna winked at Issei before disappearing.

Rias collapsed in an arm chair and sighed. She seemed really exhausted at the moment.

"What are we going to do…devils from the Phoenix clan are immortal and regenerate. This gives them a huge advantage…"

Issei looked at Rias and then looked at Masumi. He sighed before saying, "Buchou. I will help you."

Everyone looked at Issei with surprise. Rias was shocked and said, "What?"

"I will help you train for the Rating Game so that you will at least stand a bit of a chance at beating Riser Phenex. That is the most I can do for you, after all, I can sense your pain," Issei answered.

Rias's eyes widened and she smiled before standing up and embracing Issei. Issei was surprised but accept the hug.

'Master, you sly dog,' Masumi thought with a grin.

"My precious Issei, thank you," Rias said with a smile. Issei and everyone in the room smiled. Even Grayfia allowed her lips to curve slightly upwards at the sight.

'This boy…he has such a big heart. Perhaps he can help Rias win,' Grayfia thought. 'However, you never know what will happen in a Rating Game…'

**There we go! That is the end of this chapter and wow…I wrote quite a bit and I am so proud of myself! Over ten thousand words! I was very surprised at how much I wrote for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think about it! Please read and definitely review and send me PM messages or a review if you have any questions about this story. Please send them to me and I will try to answer them as best as I can and as fast as I can. Anyway, I hope you all have a happy New Year!**


	5. Rating Game

**Hello! This is the fifth chapter of Lost Inheritance! Before I start the disclaimer, I just want to say, thank you for all the people who have reviewed and stuck with my story! I appreciate your reviews and your support everyone! And now, here is the disclaimer:**

**I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR ITS CHARACTERS AND YOU ALL KNOW THAT BUT I DO OWN KASUMI! Thank you.**

**{…} = Erebos is talking to Issei, Ddraig, or anyone else telepathically.**

"…" **= Issei is talking telepathically to Erebos, Ddraig, or anyone else.**

**(…) = Ddraig speaking telepathically to Issei or Erebos.**

'…' **= Thoughts**

**Another note: **

**In my last story, when I posted a note saying I was doing a rewrite, I got a few requests to change what happened in this chapter, more specifically, about Riser winning. In this chapter, well, I'm not going to spoil it, so just read and find out *wink*!**

"Wow…you have a really nice house buchou," Issei commented upon arriving at the training place. What Issei saw was practically a mansion that was all alone on a mountain. There were lush gardens and a fountain in front of the mansion. In the back behind the mansion were huge fields and forests. A slight breeze cut through the air.

"Yes, that mansion belongs to my family," Rias said with some pride.

"Wow! It's very beautiful!" Masumi exclaimed.

"Well, how is this for a training spot?" Rias asked Issei with a proud smile.

"It will do," Issei said, smiling. Issei then looked and counted how many had come to the training area.

"Let's see, two fallen angels and seven devils including me and Kasumi," Issei murmured.

Raynare and Kalawarner were slightly winded on the long path uphill but they had managed to pull through without breaking too much of a sweat.

"Well, let's go inside and change our clothes to something more fitting," Rias said.

"Well, that can be arranged quickly," a deep voice said and a black portal opened up and Erebos shot of it like a rocket. Erebos landed nimbly on the ground despite the fact that he was almost the size of a horse.

Erebos then closed his eyes and everyone was surrounded by a black magic circle. The black magic circles moved up everyone's body and when the magic circles disappeared, everyone was in there training clothes.

"Oh, how very convenient," Akeno said and she giggled.

"Well, in that case, I think we should get started. However, since I am short on assistants, I will have Erebos teach, let's say at least four of you. Is that okay with you Erebos?" Issei asked.

Erebos grinned. "No problem," is what he replied with.

"Alright. Who do you wish to train?" Issei asked.

"I need to teach the Sister, and I wish to train Rias Gremory, I also wish to train the fallen angels," Erebos said. "Will that be alright with you?"

Rias, Kalawarner, Raynare and Asia were surprised but they all nodded.

"Okay. Masumi, what about you?" Issei asked his bishop.

"I'll train the queen and the Nekomata!" Masumi said cheerfully. Koneko stiffened when Masumi said that but she still retained her emotionless look.

"Alright then, let me call my familiar, Shadow!" Issei yelled.

A red magic circle appeared and Shadow came out of it.

"You called Master?" Shadow said bowing down.

"I wish for you to train with Kiba, the knight," Issei said and Shadow looked at Kiba before smiling, an evil and truly sadistic smile. Kiba returned the smile though it looked somewhat tight and nervous.

Alright then you guys can get started," Issei said and he turned to leave.

However, before Issei left to train, Rias asked, "What about you Issei? What are you going to do by yourself?"

Issei smiled, "I'm going to train myself with Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, I still need to refine the other abilities I have and try out new ones," Issei said and started walking to the forests.

"So, because you are training with me, I wish for your full cooperation. I witnessed most of your abilities from Issei's eyes and I have spotted a few problems," Erebos said to both Rias, Asia and the fallen angels. They were in a field that was clear and as they spoke a cool breeze whispered through the field. Erebos was laying down with his arms folded across each other and he stood out like a black gem among a field of emeralds.

"As for you two," Erebos said, directing his attention to the two fallen angels," I need to train you on being a bit more powerful."

Erebos then turned back to Rias and said firmly, "Rias Gremory. You are the King, therefore the most important piece due to you being the leader and a ship without its leader will surely sink."

Rias nodded seriously and was focused on Erebos's words.

"However, you don't think like a King, meaning I do not believe you think you are the most important piece which is wrong though every piece is important. When you were destroying that stray devil Viser, Issei had to save you from Viser's arm because you had left your guard down which was disappointing."

Rias turned red with embarrassment when Erebos mentioned that moment but she kept quiet.

"Also, your attacks are unrefined, possibly even sloppy in my eyes."

Rias looked very offended by Erebos's words but again she decided to hold her tongue.

"So, I will teach you how to full utilize the Power of Destruction. It's very difficult to manage because the Power of Destruction is meant to be very powerful, however, with enough training, I hopefully can teach you how to use little energy to cast a powerful attack. So, what I wish for you to do is try to destroy that boulder there using only a bit of your power." And Erebos pointed to a boulder that was sitting in the field. Rias nodded and walked over to the boulder. Erebos then looked at Asia to which Asia flinched.

Erebos smiled.

"Do not be afraid young one, I am not here to harm you," Erebos said soothingly to which Asia became calm to her own surprise.

"Now Asia, I have noticed that while you are a very good healer, you lack something very important. Remember Asia, you are a support type and while it is your team's job to help protect you, you must learn how to protect yourself."

Asia blushed and immediately started apologizing. Erebos laughed and waved her apologizes off.

"Do not be so apologetic, it's understandable that you didn't learn how to protect yourself seeing as how you grew up innocent in the Church. First I need to see how compatible you are with magic. Asia, as a bishop, you are a magical power type so I have a few tests for you."

"What about the black mark you gave me Erebos-sensei? You said that it will help me," Asia said raising her hand and showing Erebos the black mark.

"Ah, you are not yet ready Asia," Erebos said. "I will teach you how to draw power from it when the time is right."

Erebos then turned to the two fallen angels again. Raynare and Kalawarner began to sweat nervously as Erebos stared at them.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Erebos spoke, "For you two, I will need your assistance with training Asia, do you understand?"

Both Kalawarner and Raynare nodded quickly.

Erebos turned back to Asia and summoned a bottle of water.

"Freeze the water in this bottle, "Erebos instructed.

Asia nodded and responded, "Hai!" before concentrating on the bottle before her.

Asia lifted her two hands and her hands glowed with green energy. The water in the bottle shivered and then froze, causing the bottle to expand. Erebos grinned.

"Very good. That was quick. You really are a natural," Erebos said. Asia blushed at the compliment and mumbled her thanks.

Alright, now, I wish for you to create a flame strong enough to light this stick and Erebos grabbed a twig from the ground.

"To create the fire, imagine a warm heat in your bones and let it flow to your hand. It might take two or three tries, so be patient," Erebos said and he raised the twig over Asia's hands.

"Hai!" Asia said and she closed her eyes and concentrated. Again, her hands glowed green and Asia's eyes opened before a fireball formed in her hand and incinerated the stick in Erebos's hand or claws.

Erebos looked very surprised before he laughed out loud startling Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Rias.

"Well, you are indeed a natural! You have exceeded my expectations! Rias, you really are lucky to have such a great bishop!"

Rias smiled at the compliment and then refocused on the boulder in front of her.

"Now," Erebos said, "ff that is the case, then let us begin with building your defense since offense does not seem to suit you due to your innocent personality."

Erebos cleared his throat again before speaking, "In the world of magic, defense is a great thing to learn of course, but a good shield requires a good mind or imagination and a will of steel. A shield that cannot protect its caster will break and that is because the user is either too weak or has no firm will. Asia, I want you to conjure a shield that will stop these rocks," and Erebos lifted his arm and a few pebbles rose up.

"To create a shield, think of something solid and hard and concentrate on that image. Do not lose your concentration otherwise your shield will waver and break. Are you ready?" Erebos asked.

Asia thought for a moment before saying, "Y-yes!" A red magic circle was conjured in front of Asia.

With a flick of his claw, the pebble that Erebos had held up in the air launched at Asia like bullets.

Asia panicked and the pebbles easily broke through her shield, shattering her magic circle into a million pieces.

"Do not panic Asia, panicking will only let your shield be destroyed. Concentrate and try again," Erebos said calmly before more pebbles were raised up.

"Yes," Asia said and she formed a magic circle shield once more.

Erebos however did not launch the pebbles yet and Asia stared at him with confusion.

"Uh, Erebos-sensei?" Asia said.

Erebos spoke, "Asia, let me tell you this. If God was wounded and was relying on you to protect him from attacks while he recovered, would you let anything pierce your shield?"

"What? No!" Asia said indignantly.

"Then show me!" Erebos roared and the pebbles launched at Asia with bullet-like speed. Asia however, had a determined look and the pebbles bounced off her shield. Erebos grinned.

"That was good. Now, try to deflect the pebbles," Erebos instructed.

Asia had a confused look on her face and she asked, "But how?"

"Think of your shield as a huge rubber ball or a spring," Erebos explained. "Imagine the pebbles sinking into your shield and then bouncing back. Try to bounce the pebbles back at this wooden target," and Erebos conjured up a scarecrow.

"Okay," Asia said and she again formed her shield.

Erebos launched the pebbles at Asia and the pebbles all hit the shield and sunk into her magic circle before bouncing back launching the pebbles at the scarecrow. The pebbles hit the scarecrows head and literally blasted it apart. Asia looked surprised before she exclaimed, "Yay! I did it!"

"Very good. For now, I wish for you to-," Erebos was interrupted by a loud shout of ,"Damn it!" before a huge explosion occurred. Everyone looked to see Rias panting and the boulder she was trying to destroy was no longer there. In the boulder's place where it once was was there was a black smoldering spot and a 3 foot deep crater.

Erebos sighed before saying, "Raynare, Kalawarner, help Asia in improving her shield. I will speak to Rias."

The two fallen angels nodded and Erebos stood up and walked over to Rias who was standing still.

Rias was breathing hard and her face was set in a scowl of frustration.

"Tell me, what is wrong?" Erebos said. Rias turned and glared at him.

"The task you have given me is impossible! I can't possibly destroy something so large without a certain amount of energy!" Rias shouted at Erebos. "When I use only a bit of my energy, the rock won't break!"

Erebos sighed, he was afraid this would happen.

"However, when you can't destroy your target, you get frustrated and use your anger as an energy source. Therefore, you spend a wasteful amount of energy destroying one target. DO not let yourself get frustrated. I knew the task you were given was difficult, however, I expected you to just adjust your power so that you can at least make a crack in the boulder, not lose your calm and outright decimate it."

Rias turned a bit red, but she retorted, "And why didn't you tell me that in the first place? If you told me that, then I would've adjusted my power."

"I wanted to see if you could control your anger and from what I saw, you're a smoking dangerous inferno."

Rias turned even more red and she pouted before turning away.

Erebos laughed. 'Women…kind of reminds of **her**…thoughit's been only a few hundred years or so since I last saw her.'

"Well, if that's the case, let me see you perform again," Erebos said and he conjured up a boulder.

Rias looked at the boulder with a bit of loathing in her eyes.

"I want you to destroy this boulder again, but this time please adjust your power, that is, if you can," Erebos said, taunting Rias a bit.

Rias grit her teeth and she growled at Erebos to which Erebos smiled innocently.

'Calm down! I can't lose my temper, that is what he's trying to do!' Rias shouted in her mind.

Rias took a deep breath, calming herself, before concentrating on the boulder in front of her.

Rias sighed before launching a single ball of demonic energy at the boulder. When the energy ball hit the boulder, the boulder was left unharmed.

Rias then smiled before shooting another ball of her power which managed to destroy the rock.

Erebos snorted.

"That was better, at least you didn't go raging like a bull this time," Erebos said. Rias flushed, but bit back a retort.

"Well, please destroy all these boulders," and Erebos conjured around ten to twenty boulders, "without losing your temper. And use as little power as you can. We must improve your efficiency with the Power of Destruction."

Rias nodded tiredly.

Erebos then turned back to Asia and smiled when he saw Asia successfully defending and deflecting all of the fallen angel's attacks.

"Good Asia, good. You learn quickly. Aright, fallen angels, that's enough," Erebos said.

Both Kalawarner and Raynare stopped and Asia sighed before sitting on the ground.

"That was so tiring…" Asia complained.

"Well, Asia, you can take a break. Now, Fallen Angels, I notice that you do have good attack, though you lack defense. However, you make up that weak defense with your speed. You will train separately from everyone though since you are not participating in the Rating Game. I will train your to be more like…bodyguards of Issei," Erebos said with a grin.

Both Raynare and Kalawarner now became extremely wary of that grin.

"Come on, as a Knight, you got to be faster than that!" Shadow taunted.

Kiba drew several deep breaths as sweat poured down his face. Shadow was training Kiba to increase his speed by tying rocks to his legs and making him dodge his attacks.

"We have to train your legs and your defense. Your very venerable if someone decided to take out your legs," Shadow said.

"But, I am a Knight, I'm not supposed to have a good defense," Kiba retorted.

"That is why you must increase your speed to avoid attacks. That is also why you must train your legs so that they can endure hits. Now, try again!" Shadow yelled and he summoned a magic circle which shot hundreds of magical energy blasts at Kiba's legs.

Kiba narrowed his eyes in concentration and dodged all the energy blasts as if his life depended on it which in a sense it did.

"Good, dodge more, focus on the projectiles, use little movements to save your energy," Shadow said. "You are doing well."

Kiba smiled at the praise, letting his guard down for just a moment before a projectile hit his leg and flipped him over completely. Kiba slammed into the ground on his back and he gasped in pain.

"And…don't focus on my compliments too much," Shadow added in while sighing.

"Sorry…" Kiba said sheepishly.

Masumi smiled when both Koneko and Akeno charged at her. Masumi stood still waiting for both Koneko and Akeno to almost be near her when she disappeared and a magical bomb stood in her place. The magical bomb exploded, sending both Koneko and Akeno to the ground, their clothes burnt.

"Oh my, I was certain we had you this time," Akeno said and she giggled.

"She's too strong," Koneko said quietly.

"Oh, don't be too hard on yourselves," a voice said near Koneko and Koneko turned to see Masumi there with her tails and fox ears out. Koneko twitched due to seeing Masumi's physical animalistic appearance.

Koneko then tried to surprise Masumi by sending a quick punch towards her face. Masumi grinned before covering her fist with a white energy substance. Koneko's eyes widened as she recognized the attack. Masumi caught Koneko's and and grinned while using her hand to slowly crush the little Rook's hand.

"You guys are impressive. You managed to improve slightly but noticeable in a few hours of training. I have to commend Rias on getting such capable servants," Masumi said and she let go of Koneko's hand.

"Oh my, thank you," Akeno said while blushing.

"Well, I think it time for a little break, after all, overworking is not really good," Masumi said and she lied on the grass and sighed. Akeno did the same thing.

Koneko however, came up to Masumi and asked, "How do you do it?"

Megumi cracked a lazy eye and replied, "Do what?"

"How do you not lose control when you use senjutsu and youjutsu?" Koneko asked.

Masumi's lazy expression withered away and both her eyes opened and they were full of seriousness.

"That is quite a question to ask me. The only reason I can control it is because of Issei-kun. He absorbs the malice I absorb from me time to time," Masumi said.

Masumi then smiled. "That is why I wanted to be his servant. I wanted to become strong without the fear of losing control. I know your sister, Kuroka. I know what she did. It was not her fault," Megumi said and Koneko's eyes widened before she turned and walked away. Masumi looked at Koneko with sympathy and sighed.

"Goddamn you Erebos-san! Can we take a break?!" Raynare shouted.

Both Kalawarner and Raynare were exhausted. They had been practicing for the past hour or so trying to improve their light spear's power output.

"Sure, I will give you a reprieve, however, you must do one more thing for me," Erebos said.

Erebos looked at both Asia and Rias. Rias had finished the task that Erebos gave her and she was resting for a bit. Asia was also resting with Rias.

"Alright, everyone, to conclude today's training, I wish to have a little test with you all. Show me that you learned something if not anything today," Erebos said.

"Eh? But you're a dragon! You're too big and plus, it's not like we're going to fight dragons any time soon," Raynare protested.

Erebos smiled. "Don't worry. I can change my appearance," Erebos said and Erebos started to shrink. His tail started to disappear and his claws shortened into nails. Erebos's snout and horns also started to shrink and fade away and his wings collapsed on itself. After a few moments, Erebos smiled, no longer a dragon but in a human form.

Everyone gaped and blushed at seeing Erebos. Erebos looked like a tall, lean, young man with a good build and golden eyes. His hair was black and it was short but a bit spiked up.

"Now, come! I want a good show!" Erebos said and he launched a black energy ball at Asia. Asia formed a magical barrier that caught Erebos's attack and launched it back at him.

Erebos nimbly dodged his attack and grinned. "Good, Asia, you have passed."

Rias then formed a red magic circle that shot a mass of red and black energy at Erebos who blocked it with a shield.

"Good, I feel more power in that small strike, you have also passed," Erebos said and his shield disappeared.

"Take this!" said both Raynare and Kalawarner. They shot two light lances that were quite big and Erebos smiled before dodging them.

"Good, you have all passed. I see that you have all learned something," Erebos said.

"Now, let's see if you can evade this," Erebos said and he conjured up a light spear.

"What?!" Rias and the fallen angels exclaimed.

"A dark dragon with light powers?!" Rias said in shock. "Impossible!"

"Believe it," Erebos said before hurling multiple spears at everyone.

Asia formed a shield again and the light spear was deflected again though it dissipated before it hit Erebos.

Raynare and Kalawarner both quickly dodged the light spears and Rias formed a shield which blocked the spear of light.

"Well, you really are powerful. That will be all," Erebos said and he shivered before turning back into a dragon.

Rias and everyone sighed in relief.

"Now, let's go see what Issei is doing shall we?" Erebos said. Erebos and everyone teleported in the forest where they met up with Kasumi, Shadow, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko.

"Yo! Where's my host?" Erebos asked.

"There," Masumi said pointing.

Erebos looked and grinned. Issei was sitting in a clearing and his eyes were closed in concentration. The Boosted Gear was on Issei's right arm.

"Hey Issei, wrap up your training, it's getting dark," Rias said.

"But I love the dark," Issei replied, opening one eye.

"Well hurry up anyway, I want to eat," Erebos said.

Issei looked at Erebos confused.

"You're eternal like me Erebos, you can survive not eating," Issei said.

"Yes, but that's why I also taught you cooking, I miss the taste of human food and flesh," Erebos added with a grin. Everyone immediately sweat dropped and backed away slowly from Erebos.

Issei smiled, "Fine, here let me test out my dragon abilities now."

Issei stood up and took a deep breath. He then put his arm up and a small ball of red energy started to gather in his palm.

(Boost!)

"Alright, that was my fifth boost! Dragon Beam!" Issei shouted, punching his arm forward.

The small ball of energy in Issei's hand expanded into a beam that shot forward.

_BOOM!_

A huge boulder that was in Issei's trajectory was immediately blown up into smithereens.

Everyone's eyes widened at the little destructive output Issei caused except Erebos and Masumi.

"Ho, that is quite an impressive power output you got there with just five boosts," Erebos said grinning.

"So, this is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor…Oh my, it's so destructive," Akeno said and she giggled.

"If only you were on my team Issei…" Rias said sadly.

In the mansion, everyone was eating dinner in the dining room. Issei had made the dinner himself and everyone was thoroughly enjoying it.

"This is good!" Asia exclaimed.

"Yes, Issei you're a great cook!" Rias praised Issei.

"Oh my, you have wonderful cooking skills Issei-kun," Akeno said.

"My master was taught by Erebos-san since he..." and Masumi instantly got very nervous, "lives alone…"

Everyone at the table stiffened which Issei noticed.

"What's wrong? Is the food bad?" Issei asked innocently.

"No! Your cooking is superb!" everyone shouted frantically.

"Oh, thank you!" Issei said and he smiled an innocent smile.

**(Partner…why do you have to be so unaware…) Ddraig thought.**

After dinner, Issei went to take a shower by himself when everyone was prepared to go to bed.

Issei sighed and relaxed in the tub, enjoying the warm water and the fuzzy feeling on his thighs…

"..." Huh? Fuzzy feeling on his thighs?

"AH!" Issei yelled out and he grabbed whatever touched his thigh and found in his grasp, a soaked but still very fuzzy and fluffy ginger tail.

"Ah! Masumi-chan, why are you in here?" Issei asked while sighing.

"To spend time with my master of course!~" Masumi said playfully and she appeared suddenly beside Issei. She then hugged Issei's arm.

"What exactly am I going to do with you…" Issei said in exasperation.

"Master, don't be so mean, don't you want to spend time with your beautiful fox-girl?" Masumi said with a big grin. She pushed against Issei more while tracing her finger around his thighs.

Issei got very nervous and said in desperation, "Alright! Masumi if I massage you in the morning, would you please leave me alone?"

That got Masumi's attention and she looked at Issei with wide eyes.

"Do you mean it?!" Masumi squealed.

'I'm going to regret this,' Issei thought. "Yes, I will."

"Yay!" Masumi cried and she hugged Issei in such a tight grip, you would be amazed that Issei's head didn't pop off.

"AH! Masumi! My ribs!" Issei cried.

"Ah, sorry," Masumi said sheepishly and she let go of Issei.

'I'm going to regret this…' Issei thought again with dread.

**The next day…**

Rias was walking towards Issei's room to ask him where everyone was since she didn't see anyone at the dining table. Rias then saw everyone at Issei's door and everyone seemed to be tense. They were all listening very carefully and Rias blinked he eyes at this scene. What was going on?

"What's going on?" Rias asked.

"Shh!" Everyone hushed Rias and listened in.

Rias was about to barge into the door when she heard a long moan.

"So, where do you want to start?" Issei voice was heard.

"Can you do the usual?" That was Masumi's voice.

Rias blushed and thought, "What is going on?"

"Ah, that's feels good, we should do this more often…" Masumi's voice said softly.

"Is this okay?" Issei's hesitant voice said.

"Yes, that feels good, be gentle. Can you go lower?" Masumi asked.

"Ok," Issei said and there was a pause before Masumi let out a very big moan.

Everyone was not blushing like crazy and Rias was staring at the door with a blush so red, her face matched her hair.

Rias leaned towards the door with a slight frown.

On the other side of the door, Erebos smiled evilly. He had sensed the devils outside of Issei's door and waited right there until everyone was gathered. Then with a evil smirk, he twisted the door handle and stepped back.

THUD!

The door opened and everyone who was there leaning on the door fell right on the ground.

Issei and Masumi got startled very badly.

"Ah! Why is everyone here?!" Issei shouted.

Masumi smirked and said, "Oh, I think everyone's jealous that I'm getting a massage."

"Oh, it was just a massage…" Rias said and she sighed.

Masumi's smirk grew even more and she said, "You actually thought we were mating? That's some imagination you have there."

Everyone blushed brightly again. Kiba scratched the back of his head and Akeno giggled.

"Anyway, Issei! You haven't finished my massage!~" Masumi sang and she jumped on the bed.

"Okay, hold on," Issei said and he started to rub Masumi's back to which Masumi purred in pleasure.

Rias and the rest of the girls looked at Masumi with a look of awe and burning jealousy.

After Issei finished Masumi's massage, Issei cooked breakfast for everyone.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone shouted before ravenously digging into the food.

After everyone ate, everyone went to train again. After a few hours of training, everyone gathered back at the house to eat lunch and then train afterwards again until dinnertime. A routine was quickly established where it was eat, train, eat and then train again and then eat again before sleeping. On the tenth day, Issei reviewed everyone to see their accomplishments. Kiba had increased his speed and defense by a huge margin. Rias was better at controlling her Power of Destruction and grown a huge reserve for her demonic energy. Akeno and Koneko were more powerful and Akeno's magical power increased as well as Koneko's attack and defense. Asia's shield capabilities had greatly increased and Raynare and Kalawarner were strong enough to make huge light spears.

On the night of the tenth day of training, Issei decided to throw a little party and created a stunning feast with desert.

After the glorious feast Issei was on top of the rood, gazing at the sky. The stars twinkled in the dark blue sky and the moon was big and shining its moonlight. Issei could see the field and the forests from the roof and the moonlight shone its brilliant white light on it. Issei sighed, content.

**{Tonight is very beautiful.}**

"**Yes, I always loved night time. The moon would shine its holy light and the stars would twinkle in the sky. It really is a glorious sight. Though, knowing you, I never expected you to say something like that."**

**{Shut up brat}**

"Issei? What are you doing up here?" a voice asked.

Issei turned to see Rias there with glasses on and a book in her hand.

"Oh, hello Buchou," Issei answered. "Tell me, what is Riser's record in the Rating Game?"

"He has eight wins and two losses, and the two losses were because he was fighting an allied clan," Rias answered grimly.

"Well, that is impressive," Issei said. "I guess being immortal does have its advantages."

After a minute of silence, Issei then decided to ask, "Buchou, why do you not wish for your engagement? Why do you not want to marry Riser?"

Rias started at the question but then grew silent and answered, "Let me start off that my father probably set up this game expecting me to lose."

Issei listened attentively and said nothing.

"I am the daughter of the Gremory Household. I'm never treated like a normal woman. I am always Rias _Gremory_. The name Gremory follows me everywhere, no matter where I hide. Even though I am proud to have the name of my household, when finding a person to love, I want to be loved as just Rias. Not Rias _Gremory _of the Gremory Household."

Issei nodded, fully understanding what Rias meant.

"Do not worry Rias. I have complete faith in your abilities," Issei said. Rias looked at him with surprise before smiling gently at him.

"Issei…thank you," Rias said. Issei smiled back and then turned his head back up to the stars.

The next day was the day everyone was leaving the mountain.

Issei however, wanted a little spar with Masumi. Everyone gathered around Issei and Masumi, eager to see what type of match it would turn out.

"Master, I won't go easy on you," Masumi said, smiling.

"I should say the same to you," Issei said back with a smile.

"Here I come!" Masumi yelled an she put her hands up. A huge orange magic circle with a red symbol in the middle that looked like a fox's face materialized in Masumi's hands. Masumi yelled out and launched a blast of fire.

Issei smiled before putting his up.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted. The boosted gear materialized on his arm and the green gem shined.

**(Boost!)**

Issei swiped the fire energy ball Masumi had and the fire destroyed a portion of the field.

**(Boost!)**

Masumi ran forward and started to swipe at Issei with her claws. Issei nimbly dodged and ducked Masumi and Masumi was patient still and did a feint before swiping at Issei's face. Issei leaned back but misjudged the distance. Masumi's claws sliced Issei cheek and blood squirted from his cut. The blood landed on Masumi and Masumi purred before lapping the blood that was on her lips. Rias and her peerage were now alert, apparently they thought this was going to be a friendly spar.

Issei smiled though and the wound sealed shut.

**(Boost!)**

Masumi lunged forward and tried to slash Issei. Issei dodged her attacks while boosting himself.

**(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)**

"Alright, it's ready!" Issei shouted and he thrust his arm forward. A red ball of energy appeared in his hand.

**(Explosion!)**

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted when Masumi lunged at him. The red energy ball in Issei hand expanded and shot like a bullet at Masumi. Masumi's eyes widened and she barely managed to dodge the attack.

_BOOM!_

A mountain that was in Issei's trajectory was immediately blown up and leveled to the ground. Masumi shivered in fear and a bead of sweat trailed down her face. Everyone was awestruck at the destruction Issei had managed to cause.

"Amazing…" Asia said with awe.

"That was quite a display," a voice said.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice and both Issei and Masumi's eyes widened.

A woman stood there leaning on a tree. She had green emerald eyes and long, raven black, wavy hair and an ebony colored skin. Her outfit consisted of a black cheongsam dress with a red trim that had a picture of a fire rising up. It also that had unusually long sleeves with the cuffs touching the top of her hands. Her dress had a slit at the bottom allowing a leg to be seen through and the dress itself was a bit bigger for better mobility.

"Raven-chan! It's so good to see you!" Masumi shouted joyfully and she ran to the woman and hugged her tightly. The woman know as Raven smiled and laughed as the fox woman continued to hug her.

Issei smiled and said, "Long time no see, Raven."

Raven smiled and bowed to Issei.

"My Master, it has been a while. I have missed you," Raven said.

"So have I," Issei answered.

"Issei? Who is this woman?" Rias said, waiting for an explanation.

"Ah, pardon my manners, this is Raven, my Queen," Issei said introducing Raven. Raven smiled and bowed to Rias her peerage to which Rias smiled.

"Hello. My name is Raven Yoru, Issei-sama's Queen. It's nice to meet you," Raven said.

"My name is Rias Gremory. I am a King, it is nice to meet you Raven-san," Rias said politely.

"Likewise, Rias Gremory. Heiress to the Gremory House. It is an honor meeting you," Raven said and she bowed. However, she slyly added, "Your brother is also not too bad looking."

Rias started and blushed.

"T-that's not something you should say…" Rias stuttered.

"Raven! Be polite, she is the younger sister of Sirzechs," Issei scolded. Raven smiled.

"But I belong to you right?~" Raven said and she pressed her figure onto Issei's body shamelessly.

Asia pouted and Rias's eyes slightly narrowed. Akeno smiled though she had a bit of a hostile aura emitting from her. Even the fallen angels were glaring at Raven. However, Masumi was the one leaking the most killing intent. Her pink eyes glared sharply at Raven and Raven smirked.

A black hole suddenly appeared and Erebos (in his human form) stepped out of it.

"Oh! Erebos-san! It's good to see you!" Raven cried and she let go of Issei to hug Erebos.

Erebos smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again too, Raven."

Rias, Asia, and the other fallen angels blushed at the sight of Erebos. Akeno was surprised but a sadistic smile appeared and she started to eye Erebos like a piece of meat.

"Oh, been a long time since I saw you in your human form," Issei said with surprise.

Erebos smiled and broke from the hug with Raven.

"Yea, I know. However, I don't expose this form for any occasion, I just want to feel the sensation of being…human."

"I see," Issei said. He then turned to Rias and her peerage.

"Everyone, I wish you the best of luck!" Issei said with a smile.

Rias and everyone smiled at him and they shouted, "Yes! We will do our best!"

At Kuoh Academy, Rias and everyone else was assembled in the Occult Research Building.

Akeno had served everyone tea and everyone was quietly sipping. The door then opened to reveal the school council leader Sona and vice-leader Tsubaki.

"Ah, Sona. What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I came here to see your first Rating Game," Sona said.

"You came to observe your future opponent as well right?" Rias said with a smirk.

"You know me Rias," Sona said with a smile. "I wish you the best of luck, though I do not expect an even match."

Rias smiled bitterly at Sona. Sona then left the room. At that moment, Grayfia came in.

"My Lady, Satan Lucifer-sama will also be watching this Rating Game," Grayfia announced.

Rias looked surprised and she blinked before saying, "I see. So, my brother is going to watch me."

"Brother?" Asia said, shocked.

"Yes, Rias's brother is one of the Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, The Crimson Satan. He succeeded the previous Satan Lucifer who died in battle," Issei said.

"Your brother is one of the Satans?!" Asia said, shocked. "So that's why you became the heiress of the Gremory Family."

Rias did not look happy and Issei felt last night's words rush over him.

"_I am a daughter of the Gremory Household. The name Gremory follows me everywhere I g no matter where I hide."_

"My lady, it's is almost time," Grayfia said and at that moment a red magic circle appeared on the ground.

"Alright, let's go!" Rias said, standing up.

Issei stood up with both Masumi and Raven. He asked Grayfia, "Will you be doing the commentary for the Rating Game?"

"Yes," Grayfia answered.

"I see," Issei answered and he looked up to see two screens had appeared. It showed both Rias and her group in the Occult building and Riser and his group in the principal's room. Rias was looking over a blueprint of the school and making preparations. Riser however was lazing about with his girls fawning over him.

"So, the battlefield will take place at our school huh?" Issei said out loud.

"Yes. 'I want Rias to feel home before utterly crushing her,' is what he said and I quote," Grayfia answered.

"Insolent chicken brat," Masumi hissed.

"The fact that he is not strategizing is very arrogant of him," Raven said with a frown.

Issei kept silent but his eyes were cold and sharp.

After the strategizing period Grayfia said, **"I, Grayfia, will be commentating this match today. This Rating Game will now commence!"**

Koneko walked into the gym casually. Her fists were adorned with black fighting gloves.

"Come out. We both know that hiding is useless," Koneko said.

Four girls came out.

One of the girls was Mira, the Pawn which Masumi crushed her stick. The other three Issei did not know but he guessed two of them were Pawns and one was a Rook.

His guess was right on as one one of the girls introduced herself, "My name is Xuelan! Riser's Rook!"

Xuelan then charged with a dive-kick. Issei watched as Koneko waited before grabbing Xuelan's foot and slamming Xuelan into the ground. She then threw the Rook towards the bleachers where Xuelan crashed and broke several of the bleachers.

"Why you-!" Mira shouted and she charged with her staff.

Koneko calmly stepped to the side and when Mira passed her, Koneko gave a spin kick that sent Mira flying towards the stage.

"Koneko-chan~ I'm ready," Akeno said to Koneko.

"Understood," Koneko replied and she ran out of the gym not caring that the last two girls were yelling at her to stop.

Akeno smiled and brought her hand up and then brought it down.

_KABOOM!_

A massive thunderbolt crashed on the gym and made the gym explode.

"Take," Akeno said with a sadistic smile.

"**Riser-sama's six Pawns and one Rook have retired."**

Issei smiled. Kiba had taken out the three other Pawns as instructed by Rias.

Koneko nodded towards Akeno and was about to walk to a new location when a orange magic circle appeared right under Koneko and exploded, shredding Koneko's clothes and leaving her with several burns.

"**Rias-sama's Rook, retired."**

The camera shifted and Issei saw Riser's queen Yubelluna flying with a magical staff in her hand.

"Take. Now it's your turn. I always wanted to fight the Priestess of Thunder," Yubelluna said.

"Oh my, I feel honored, Bomb Queen," Akeno said while touching her cheek and blushing.

Yubelluna waved her staff and several magic circles raced towards Akeno. Akeno flapped her devil wings and dodged the magical circles before they exploded near her.

"Take this!" Akeno shouted and thunder raced to her palm before Akeno shot the thunderbolt. The thunderbolt zigzagged through the air and Yubelluna tried to dodge it.

The thunderbolt hit Yubelluna though and she screamed in agony as the thunder coursed through her body.

"Ah…" Akeno sighed in content upon hearing Yubelluna's scream.

"Well, that was a good attack," Yubelluna said after the thunder in her body went away. She twitched before sending a magical bomb at Akeno. Akeno raised her hand and formed a shield that managed to block the explosion. Yubelluna though sent a wave of bombs that shattered Akeno shields. Akeno managed to escape the other bombs though she was somewhat caught in the blast radius and her clothes were torn slightly as a result. Yubelluna smirked and Akeno smiled.

Issei then focused on Kiba and smiled. Kiba had already taken out three Pawns and was currently surrounded by several more people. He was currently battling a Knight whose name was Karlamine.

Kiba glanced in shock at the sight of his Holy Eraser being shattered by his Karlamine's sword which was covered in fire.

"My Holy Eraser!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, but do you truly think that would work on me?" the Knight asked.

"Then how about this?" Kiba said and he readied himself in a stance while his sword hilt began to sprout ice until it formed into a icicle before breaking apart to reveal a blade.

"You have two sacred gears?!" the Knight shouted in annoyance and she clashed against Kiba's new blade. However, the Knight's blade froze and Kiba shattered it.

"No matter!" Karlamine said. She took out a dagger which was covered in fire and said, "We, the proud Phoenix clan control fire, wind and life! You lose!"

Karlamine brought the dagger done and smashed Kiba's ice sword into bits. Kiba smiled though and his sword formed another blade that had a loop where there was what looked like a hole. Suddenly, Kiba's sword started to suck up the fire from Karlamine's dagger.

"How many sacred gears do you have?!" Karlamine shouted and she jumped back.

"I don't have multiple sacred gears, I created them," Kiba explained. "I am allowed to make swords at will!"

Kiba touched the ground and Karlamine jumped out of the way as several swords pierced the ground where she was previously standing.

Kiba then saw that the rest of the pieces were starting to converge on him.

'So, Riser is deciding to take care of me with his other pieces, no matter,' Kiba thought.

"Sword Birth!" Kiba yelled and he plunged his sword into the ground causing swords to spike out from the ground and surprising and defeating all the enemies that were around him in an instant.

"**Two of Riser-sama's Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop have retired."**

"Wow, Sword Birth. I've always wanted to see that Sacred Gear in action," Raven said with a grin.

"Yes, Buchou has gathered very powerful people," Issei said. His smile withered away though and he stated sadly, "But, I fear this is the end."

Raven and Masumi both sighed sadly, knowing what Issei meant.

As soon as Kiba demolished his enemies, he heard an explosion nearby and turned to look.

Akeno was falling down from the sky, her body smoking. She then disappeared into a mist of blue light.

"**Rias-sama's Queen has retired."**

"Akeno-san!" Kiba shouted with disbelief. He then sensed danger and looked down to see an orange magic circle around his feet.

"Oh no!" Kiba shouted before the magic circle exploded, hurling Kiba's smoked body back. Kiba yelled in pain before his body disappeared in a mist of blue light.

"**Rias-sama's Knight has retired."**

Issei looked at the screen that showed Rias and Asia on the roof with Riser. Rias's eyes were widened in horror and shock. She then glared at Riser with hate.

"Give up Rias. We both know that you will never beat me," Riser said smugly. Beside Riser, a girl that looked identical to Riser flew right beside him with wings that were made of fire.

"That must be his sister," Issei said.

"Then that guy has his little sister in his harem?! What a sick guy!" Masumi said with disgust.

"He has a harem?" Raven asked.

"Yea," Masumi said.

Raven then also had a look of disgust on her face and she and Masumi glared at Riser's smug face.

Issei however was still focused on the battle or more particularly Rias. Rias was breathing heavily and Issei could see the strain on Rias was beginning to get to her.

"Take this!" Rias shouted and she formed a magic circle that shot her demonic energy towards Riser which obliterated his face.

"Well, you have gotten powerful in those ten days Rias, I will admit that," Riser said and his face sprouted fire before withering away revealing his face and smirk.

Then there was an explosion behind Rias and Rias shouted, "Asia!"

Asia disappeared in a flash of blue mist before Rias could even see her.

"**Rias-sama's Bishop has retired."**

Rias dropped to her knees. It was over. Rias was exhausted and her magic reserves were dangerously low. She was also cornered by Riser, Riser's bishop, and Riser's Queen.

"I must say Rias, I am impressed you took down so many of our pieces, but in the end," and Riser walked forward and brought Rias's face to his, "You and I know that I would always win."

"**Rias-sama has lost. Victory goes to Riser Phenex." **

Issei sighed sadly.

"I failed them as a teacher. I was supposed to train them, but I got soft on them. I thought that they wouldn't be able to handle the training that I previously thought about," Issei said with a bitter smile.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," Raven said and she hugged Issei.

Issei accepted the hug and sat in a chair silently.

"What do we do now?" Masumi asked.

"Nothing. I have done all I can for her. This is not my problem, it is hers and I cannot interfere in it," Issei said softly.

"What? We're going to abandon her to be married to that pig?" Masumi said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Issei answered.

"Master! You can't just do that to her! You know how she feels when that pig stares at her! He has a harem for God's sake!" Masumi shouted.

"Masumi, please, restrain yourself. You're talking to Issei as if he is an idiot," Raven said, lightly scolding Masumi.

Masumi then fell silent at the Knight's words.

"I'm going to see Rias and her group," Issei said and he stood up and walked out the door. When Issei got out, he teleported to where Rias and her group were. He found them all in different beds. All of them were damaged and Issei whispered a few words before holding out his hand.

A black mist rolled out of Issei's palm and spread over Rias and her group. The mist then covered their bodies before dissipating revealing everyone's injuries were healed. Rias and her peerage stirred. Kiba was the first one to stand up. He noticed Issei and said with shock, "Issei-kun!"

After that, everyone stood up. Rias was the last one to sit up from her bed though her face was hidden.

"I healed you all," Issei said as everyone was checking their injuries to find none with surprise on their faces.

"Thank you," they quietly whispered except Rias.

"Buchou…" Issei said.

Rias turned to Issei with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I failed you. I failed you even though you trained us," Rias said with her head hung in shame.

"It is not your fault. I failed to train you properly as a teacher and your failure is my responsibility. I should be the one to say that I failed you," Issei said gently to Rias. "Rias, look at me please."

Rias looked up and Issei saw that Rias was on the verge of tearing up.

"The walls are covered, no one will hear you Rias. Just let it out," Issei said.

Rias's eyes widened before she burst into tears. Issei walked over to her and held her gently whispering soothing words in her ear. Rias sobbed, her body shaking with every sob. Rias's peerage were still in their beds, their heads hung low in defeat, their determination, shattered.

After Rias calmed down and her sobs turned into sniffles, Issei said, "Now, everyone, tell me what happened and why you were defeated."

Kiba was the first one to speak up. "I let my guard down because I was shocked that Akeno was defeated."

"My opponent used Phoenix Tears to help themselves heal their injuries," Akeno said with a hint of disgust.

"I also let down my guard…" Koneko quietly said.

"I failed to protect Buchou," Asia said with teary eyes.

"That's right. And I want you to take this defeat and grow stronger. Lift your heads up and stay strong," Issei said firmly.

Everyone slowly nodded though their spirits were still broken. Issei sighed.

_BANG!_

Issei , Rias, and everyone else got startled and they turned to see Raven and Masumi there. Both women were breathing heavily and their faces had pain written all over them.

"What's wrong?" Issei said with concern.

Masumi and Raven's eyes became shadowed.

Raven spoke up first, "Issei…it's Simon…h-he's been killed."

Issei's eyes widened and his eyes flashed with pain. Rias and her peerage must have imagined it though because Issei's eyes became hardened.

"I see…" Issei said slowly.

"Who is Simon?" Asia asked.

"Simon was Issei's Rook," Masumi answered quietly.

Everyone gasped and looked at Issei.

Issei's eyes were still hardened and not a trace of pain seemed to exist in his brown eyes.

"How was Simon killed?" Issei asked quietly.

"Simon was wounded by some of the higher-up fallen angles. He was fighting one of them and was surrounded. He barely managed to escape but he succumbed to his wounds," Raven answered.

"And how do you know this?" Issei asked sharply.

Raven and Masumi said nothing but they moved aside to reveal a young boy, probably around fifteen or sixteen, high school age. The boy was wearing a white coat with a fur collar and boots with fur. His hair was white and his eyes were a teal color. Pain and anguish could be seen in the boy's eyes.

Issei walked towards the boy and kneeled before him.

"What is your name young man?" Issei asked gently.

"My name is Rin Noroi (No-ro-ee). I was being taught under Simon-sensei," the boy answered quietly.

Issei was surprised but then smiled sadly.

"I see. Did he say anything else to you before he died?" Issei asked.

"He told me to live on and survive," Rin said and he shook.

"And what did you do when he died?"

"I-I gave him a burial tomb with my power," Rin said and this time he shook harder.

Issei patted the boy's shoulder and said, "Thank you. For giving him a proper burial. Did he give you anything?"

"He…he gave me this," and Rin held out a glowing red Rook piece.

"T-that's a mutation piece!" Rias exclaimed.

"May I…may I become your Rook? I wish to carry on Simon's duty" Rin asked with a determined glare in his eyes.

Issei was taken aback but then he laughed.

**(Oh? He's got some guts)**

"Well, you have nice guts. Very well. I will accept you," Issei cleared his throat then chanted, "I, Issei Hyoudou, give you your new life as a devil. May you rejoice in this life."

The Rook piece started to enter into Rin's chest. When Rin's body absorbed the Rook Piece, Rin's teal eyes widened and he whispered, "I feel…stronger."

"Welcome to your new life. I wish to see great things happen from you Rin. Now, please prepare yourself," Issei said and both Raven and Masumi smiled while Rias and her peerage were puzzled.

"Huh? Why?" Rin asked.

A black hole opened and Erebos crawled out of it in a very creepy manner. Erebos stood up and almost brushed the roof of the room everyone was in.

Rin yelled out in shock and stood petrified at seeing Erebos in .

"D-Dragon!" Rin yelled. "That's a dragon!"

"This is Erebos. My dragon," Issei said chuckling at the boy's reaction.

Erebos snaked his head towards Rin and stared at him with his golden eyes. Rin flinched and quaked in fear.

When Erebos got closer, Rin shut his eyes and looked away.

"Be a man. Show me some resolve brat. To think Simon trained you, he must be a bigger fool than I thought," Erebos growled harshly.

Rin's eyes widened before they narrowed in fury. He grit his teeth and snarled at Erebos. His eyes turned dark grey.

"Yes, yes! That's the look I want to see, I see a hunter, a killer, I see an _animal_," Erebos said and he grinned when Rin blanched at the last part Erebos said.

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked, a tinge of fear in his voice though he maintained his glare.

"I'm going to give you my gift," Erebos said. "Everyone in Issei's peerage has one, it's a tattoo, a mark. Haven't you seen one on Simon? It's on his arm, his right shoulder if I remember."

Rin's eyes widened, "Not that you mention it, he did have some dragon tattoo on his right shoulder…it looked like the face of a dragon…" Rin said. "But what does it do?"

"It gives you more power, but it also helps you control your power so that you do not lose control. Raven and Masumi both have one," Issei explained and to prove his point, Masumi lowered the fox priestess outfit till it fell to her waist. There, on her stomach was a black dragon tattoo. Raven lowered her dress and turned around. On her back behind her left shoulder was the black dragon tattoo. The tattoo then started to _breathe and move_. It stretched around Raven's body and roared black fire before winding up again and returning to its original position.

"Now brat," Erebos said and Raven and Masumi restored their clothing, "where do you want it?"

Rin answered, "On my right shoulder, like…Simon."

Erebos grinned. "Good answer."

Rin took off his coat to reveal a white, short-sleeved shirt. He held out his right shoulder for Erebos. Erebos tapped his nose against Rin's shoulder. Black fire erupted on Rin's shoulder to which Rin panicked. The fire died quickly down and revealed the dragon tattoo on Rin's shoulder.

"There. Now you can hopefully control yourself better," Erebos said and he leaned in towards Rin's ear and whispered, "_Because I know what you are_."

Rin flinched and looked towards Issei.

"**Don't worry, I know what you are," **Issei spoke telepathically to Rin.

Rin's eyes widened in fear but Issei nodded towards him which calmed Rin down.

"In my peerage, you will be looked after by Raven and Masumi," Issei said and both woman smiled at Rin causing Rin to blush and look away.

"H-hello Raven-san, Masumi-san," Rin said hesitantly.

Masumi bopped Rin on the head and said firmly, "No, you will address us as your onee-samas, okay?"

"Hai, Mas-," Rin stopped when Masumi lifted her fist. Rin cleared his throat hastily.

"Hai onee-sama," Rin said correcting himself and Masumi smiled and lowered her fist.

"Well then, let's get along!~" Masumi said and she shoved Rin into her huge bosom to which Rin struggled to breathe.

"Oi, Masumi, don't suffocate our cute junior," Raven said and she grabbed Rin. She then scolded Masumi by flicking her on the forehead.

"Ow! Meanie!" Masumi said and she pouted.

"Issei sighed and turned back to Rias.

"I'm sorry Buchou. I have done all I could for you. Please, do not give up hope," Issei said to Rias to which Rias nodded slowly.

Issei straightened and said, "Guys, Let's go back to my house. We're leaving."

"Hai!" Issei's peerage responded.

Issei formed a magic circle under himself and his peerage. Issei looked one last time at Rias and saw that she looked terribly unhappy.

"It can't be helped," Issei said to himself and he sighed but before he could teleport, the door to the room opened revealing Riser and his peerage.

Riser was smirking as usual and Riser's peerage were smiling. Issei noticed that all of them were healed to the point where it looked like they did not have a huge battle at all.

"Riser, why are you here?" Rias hissed.

Rias's peerage were all tense and ready to defend Rias if the time came for it.

"Rias, my dear, is that any way to greet your future husband?" Riser said with a smirk.

Masumi was gritting her teeth in anger and her eyes flashed dangerously. Rin was confused on who this was but remained silent. Raven was looking at Riser with distaste but kept her anger in check.

Rias gritted her teeth in anger but she held back a retort since she made a deal and a deal is a deal.

"Don't try resisting me, you know you can't win," Riser said to Rias's peerage. Kiba's eyes narrowed but his hands slightly lowered. Akeno's eyes were still steely but she made no move to attack. Koneko and Asia were silent but their eyes were burning with ire.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing here Riser? Did you come here to gloat? If not, then get out!" Rias shouted.

Riser's smirk was washed away and now he looked very annoyed.

"Rias, speak like that to me again, and I will harm your servants," Riser said with a threatening edge.

Rias bristled but made no further comment.

"Rias you will come with me to the Underworld right now. We have to prepare for your engagement which is in two days," Riser said. Riser's peerage then walked forward to get Rias when Rias's peerage stepped in front of Rias.

"Wait, please don't do this!" Rias cried to her peerage.

"You will wait, until Rias is recovered mentally," Akeno hissed.

"Hmph, defending your King like she's untouchable, don't make me laugh, the reason why she lost was because she was weaker," Mira said.

Rias's peerage then all formed magic circles with Riser's peerage did the same.

**(Hey, you had better stop this!) Ddraig warned.**

"_Enough_," Issei said and his voice brimmed with power. The ground started to tremble and everyone was shocked.

Issei walked between Rias and Riser's peerage before saying, "We are in the human world and you will restrain yourselves. If the Four Great Satans were to see this, I am willing to bet that they would be embarrassed to see you all like this."

Rias's peerage looked away, ashamed. Riser's peerage were shocked and a bit angry.

Riser was now annoyed and he said to Issei, "Excuse me? That is no way to talk to one of the 72 Pillars, the Phenex Clan and just because you're some meager High Class Devil doesn't mean-,"

"_Silence_!" Issei snarled and he flared his power making the ground shake. The air suddenly seemed hard to breathe in and Rias clutched her throat. For Riser, sweat was pouring down his face and he had a tinge of fear in his eyes.

"I am not some common devil and you will give Rias some time to recover from her defeat, otherwise, I will be forced to take matters in my own hands," Issei said threateningly.

Raven, Masumi and Rin then stood beside Issei and they all flared their power making everyone shake in fear.

"Do not insult my master again Phenex. Otherwise, it will be your last," Masumi hissed and her tails and ears sprouted. She crouched, ready to launch herself at Riser.

"Masumi, don't," Raven said warningly and Masumi scowled before relaxing into a normal stance.

"Do not force her Riser. Get out, and wait until she recovers," Issei ordered. Riser scoffed but took his peerage out of the room.

Issei sighed and he released his power flow, making the atmosphere normal. Rias and her peerage were panting and sweat was pouring down their faces.

Issei looked back at Rias and said, "Rias, don't worry. I still support you." Rias's eyes widened but she nodded solemnly.

Issei gave her a weak smile before transporting him and his peerage to his home leaving Rias and her peerage alone.

**That is the the end of this chapter! I'm sorry this took a long time to write, again over 10,000 words, or 10,651 to be exact and almost 29 pages! Please read and give many reviews! And to the people who wanted Riser to lose and Rias to win, sorry, I did not change the outcome. *Ducks and dodges knives and bullets* Seriously, but wait until the next chapter, I'm excited to write it! Again read and review, and if you want to write a review on how big of an asshole I am for making Rias lose, you can do that too! Have a good day everyone!**


	6. Party Crash

**Hey! This is the sixth chapter of Lost Inheritance, another long chapter and I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have stuck with me so far! I was really excited to write this chapter and finally, here it is! The battle between Issei vs Raiser, Dragon vs. Phoenix! Also, wow! Over 10 reviews for my last chapter! I was so surprised since the reviews I got for my other chapter were only 3, 4 or 5, but 10? Man, I love you guys! Uh...however, there is one problem and that is that I am going to go back to school tomorrow... Anyway, here is the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER. Thank you.**

**{…} = Erebos is speaking telepathically to Ddraig, Issei, or anyone else.**

**(…) = Ddraig is telepathically speaking to Erebos or Issei.**

**"…"** **= Issei or anyone else is speaking telepathically to Erebos, Ddraig, or anyone else.**

'…' **= Thoughts.**

In Issei's house, Raynare and Kalawarner were wondering where Issei was. They were both in Issei's living room and both fallen angels were in their fallen angel form.

"How come Issei-sama never tells us where he is going?!" Raynare pouted and she sighed before leaning back. She then had the sudden image of Issei holding her in bed and whispering to her if he could…

"AH!" Raynare shouted and she nearly scared the pants off Kalawarner.

"What's wrong?!" Kalawarner asked Raynare.

Raynare blushed but she couldn't help imagining, after all, she was a fallen angel and the reason why they fell from heaven was having impure thoughts.

"It's nothing! It's just..I…" Raynare couldn't bring herself to say it out loud so she went up to Kalawarner and whispered exactly what she imagined. Kalawarner was shocked and she blushed as well.

"I never knew you were such a pervert," Kalawarner said slyly making Raynare blush. Raynare was about to smack Kalawarner when a black magic circle appeared on the floor.

"That's Issei's magic circle," Raynare said.

The black magic circle sprouted black fire and when the fire died down, Raynare saw Issei, Masumi, Raven, and some boy that she did not recognize.

"Issei, welcome home. And where were you?" Kalawarner asked.

"Oh, I went to watch Rias play a Rating Game," Issei answered with a tired sigh.

"Issei, who is he?" Raynare asked, indicating Rin.

"Oh, he's Rin, my new Rook," Issei answered.

Rin was busy looking around Issei's house but when he focused on the two women before him, his eyes widened.

"Are those two women fallen angels?!" Rin asked in alarm.

"Yes, they live with me," Issei said.

"They live with you? Are they part of your harem or something?" Rin asked. Raynare, Kalawarner and Issei blushed.

"No! I don't have a harem Rin! Jeez, what gave you that idea?" Issei asked the young rook.

Rin answered, "Well, Simon said that Masumi and Raven onee-sama like you a lot and now that I see you living with four women, I believe you have a harem. Simon also mentioned that you were too shy and thought of you as a virgin wimp."

"Simon said that?! I ought to kick his ass for saying that behind my back!" Issei shouted.

"Oi, master, hurry up and give your virginity away. It's been far too long for someone like you to keep their virginity," Masumi said with a sly grin.

"Master, you're still a virgin?" Rin asked innocently.

"Yes, and I am quite proud of that!" Issei proclaimed while puffing his chest out in pride. Everyone sweat dropped except Rin who just stared at Issei confused.

"By the way, who was that man? And why was that she-devil so angry?" Rin asked.

"Before I answer that, Rin, do you know anything about the devils society?" Issei asked.

"Well, Simon did tell me some things, like how there was a big war between the devils, angels and fallen angels. In that war, more than half of the 72 Pillars were wiped out and now only 34 remain," Rin recited.

'Only 34 of the 72 Pillars are still alive?!' Issei thought with horror.

"Well, that she-devil was Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household," Raven said to Rin.

"Ah, so she one of the survivors of the remaining 34 Pillars?" Rin said. "I see! But who was the man? Is he also part of the 72 Pillars?

"Yes. That man is Riser Phoenix, and he is the son of the Phoenix family. If I am correct, I believe he's the third son," Raven answered.

"That guy's a prick," Masumi added with a scowl.

"I noticed," Rin said with slight frown. "But why was Rias so angry? And what exactly is happening in two days?"

"Raiser and Rias are going to be engaged," Issei explained.

"Eh?!" Rin cried out. "But, Rias is still in high school!"

"Yes, but the engagement is quite complicated. You see, they want Riser and Rias to engage and marry so that the Phoenix clan and the Gremory clan would unite," Issei said.

"So it's a forced engagement?" Rin said with surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, and Rias doesn't like Riser at all which is why she is so unhappy," Masumi answered.

"I see. Are we going to do anything about it?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we-" Masumi was about to say furiously but she was cut off.

"No, we are not," Issei said sharply, cutting of Masumi.

"Master!" Masumi said indignantly.

"Wait, so are we going to let her be married to that prick?" Rin asked, disbelief on his face.

"We cannot do anything about it. Rias agreed that if she lost the Rating Game, she would marry Riser immediately, no questions asked," Issei said.

Rin looked like he was still going to argue, but he sighed and said in a defeated voice, "I understand completely. A deal is a deal, and even if I don't like the outcome, she did understand the outcome. But I still don't like it."

"Rin!" Masumi exclaimed but Issei held a hand, silencing her.

"Yes, I don't like it either Rin," Issei said with a sad smile.

**{You shouldn't, if I was to marry a man who did not care for me, I would kick his ass through the Lost Dimension} Erebos said.**

**(But you're a male…) Ddraig said.**

**{I know that!} Erebos yelled.**

Suddenly, Issei sensed something and he stiffened. Raven also stiffened and everyone else was confused until they saw a silver magic circle on the ground.

"Ah, it's Grayfia," Issei said and he and Raven relaxed along with everyone else.

Grayfia appeared and Issei bowed to her before asking, "And to what pleasure do I owe to you for this visit?"

Grayfia smiled before saying, "Rias-sama wishes you to attend her engagement party, however, I bring a wish from my master."

Issei smiled, "So, Sirzechs has sent me a request? I see. How is Rias and her peerage doing?"

"They are in the devil's realm as Rias-sama's attendants," Grayfia answered. She then smiled. "I thank you for treating my lady with respect and kindness."

"Yes, she's almost like a friend to me and seeing her suffer like this is quite unbearable. However, I will attend Rias's party. And what about that request from Sirzechs?"

Grayfia looked at Issei before giggling. "I have seen many devils over the years, but none quite like you. You have powerful servants, and…the most interesting companions living with you…"

Grayfia looked at the two fallen angels and both squeaked in fear.

"Yes, I have heard that many times," Issei said with a light laugh. "So about that request?"

"Ah, first I will give you this," and Grayfia handed Issei a paper with a magic rune on the paper. "This will transport you and your peerage to the party. Sirzechs wishes to welcome you and gives you these words: 'If you wish to take my sister back, raid the party.' Those are his exact words."

Issei's eyes widened and he looked at the paper. He turned it around and saw another magic rune on it.

"Is this the escape plan?" Issei asked.

"Yes. Please come to the party and another note, the engagement was moved to tomorrow night," Grayfia said and with those words she went back into the silver magic circle and disappeared.

Masumi looked at the paper with awe and then exclaimed, "You heard her right? We can do it!"

"Ah, and I was hoping this would be peaceful…" Issei sighed. "And it got moved to tomorrow? What a pain!"

"Well then, I'm going to sleep, bye!" Masumi said and she went to her room.

"Rin, I'm afraid, Masumi and Raven took up the last room so you are going to have to sleep with Raynare and Kalawarner," Issei said to Rin.

Rin looked over to the fallen angles who were looking at Rin curiously.

"Okay," Rin said with no complaint.

Issei smiled, "I see that don't hate fallen angels even after what they did to Simon," Issei said.

"Well of course, after all it was only that one higher fallen angel that decided to attack first. He caught Simon off guard and stabbed him. That was when we were surrounded by fallen angels, but they didn't attack. Only he did," Rin said. "I don't blame one's actions on an entire race, it's not in my nature to do so."

"Yet you have every right to?" Issei said.

"It does not matter, it's not their fault," Rin firmly answered. Issei and Raven smiled.

"I like you Rin," Raven said and he hugged Rin to which Rin blushed. "You're not narrow minded and you have a good heart."

"Good I expected nothing less from you," Issei said and he smiled before walking to his room.

Raven smiled and followed Issei.

Rin then looked at the fallen angels and said, "Um…can you show me the way to your room? "

Raynare was a little surprised but Kalawarner smiled and said, "Sure, here follow me."

Kalawarner showed Rin to her room. Rin thanked her and started to change. He pulled off his shirt and was about to pull of his pants when he felt like he was being stared at. Rin whipped around and saw Kalawarner looking at his body with a sly expression.

"Ah! Please! Can't I have some privacy?!" Rin yelled in embarrassment.

"Hmph, boy I'm a fallen angel, there's a reason why I fell you know," Kalawarner said and she sauntered over to Rin. Rin backed up until he fell on the bed.

"Come on boy, relax. I like Issei-sama anyway," Kalawarner said and Rin stared in surprise.

"So Issei does have a harem?" Rin asked.

Kalawarner stopped and blushed before saying, "In a way yes, though he's too dense to notice, but I like him because he so shy and so…innocent. It's hard to believe that he's a devil."

"Yea, but, wait, what are you doing?!" Rin asked as Kalawarner sat on top of him.

"I told you relax," Kalawarner said and she started to rub Rin's body. Rin squeaked and looked away.

"Oh? You have nice muscles and a good figure. You would be a fine devil," Kalawarner said. She then got off of Rin and headed to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rin asked, his face still a bit red.

Kalawarner stiffened but she turned around blushing, before saying, "I'm off to Issei-sama's room. I'm going to sleep with him." And with that Kalawarner exited the room. Rin stared at the door before sighing and going into the bed.

In Issei's room, Kalawarner cautiously opened the door. He spotted Issei on his bed sleeping alone. She smiled and stripped herself down to her undergarments and was about to join him when a hand grabbed her from behind.

"Wh-?" Kalawarner tried to speak but a hand covered her mouth, rendering her silent.

"Oh? Black? That's quite a suitable color for you fallen angel," a voice whispered in her ear.

Kalawarner blushed and she gasped when she felt a hand cupping her asset.

"Oh? These are pretty big, they're practically my size."

Kalawarner blushed even brighter and she started to feel hot. It didn't help now that the hand was starting to massage her breast.

"So, you are also my competition. Well, that's fine. I don't mind sharing him," and the hand removed itself from Kalawarner's breast.

Kalawarner gasped and she turned around and as face to face with Issei's knight, Raven.

Raven smiled and whispered in Kalawarner's ear, "Your welcome to join us," before she went over to Issei and laid with him. Kalawarner looked at Raven with shock before flushing with anger.

'Mocking me eh?' Kalawarner thought and she went over to Issei other side before laying down and sleeping.

The next morning, Rin woke up and stretched only to feel something soft in his hand. He was confused and gave an experimental squeeze before a loud moan startled him. Rin looked over to his side, dreading the truth.

He had squeezed Raynare's breast and Rin felt his head go red that he looked like a traffic light. He immediately let go of Raynare's breast and before the fallen angel could wake up, he dashed out of the room and rushed to Issei room, grabbing his clothes along the way. When he got to Issei's room, he first put on his clothes which were slightly baggy jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. After he finished, he opened Issei door and saw Raven and Kalawarner sleeping next to him. Issei was awake however and he saw Rin before silently mouthing to Rin.

Rin nodded and quietly and softly pulled on Issei's hand freeing him from his squished position.

**{Oi, boy! Don't do that, let me see more! Let go of him!} Erebos voice roared in Rin's mind.**

"**Like hell I will!" Rin shouted back. **

Issei and Rin quietly escaped the room and went downstairs to the kitchen where Issei fixed an omelet for both him and Rin.

"Issei-sempai, how do you deal with this?" Rin asked with a tired sigh.

"I just do, don't ask…" Issei said with a nervous smile. Issei then turned serious and said, "By the way, Rin. Tonight is a full moon. I must know this now, can you control yourself?"

Rin was surprised at the question before solemnly saying, "I can control myself well. But the real problem to me is how people would see me."

"Because you are a werewolf right?" Issei said.

Rin's eyes twitched, "Yes."

Issei looked at the boy before saying, "I understand. Don't worry Rin, I think it's cool to have you in my peerage. A devil werewolf, yes that sounds great!"

Rin was surprised but he smiled happily and said, "Thanks Issei-sempai!"

Issei smiled then said, "Now, Rin, I want to see your power, so let's go here," and he led Rin to the living room. He threw aside a carpet and there was a secret door. Issei pulled the door open with the hidden handle and both Rin and Issei descended down the stairs into a deep hidden room.

Kalawarner yawned and snuggled close towards Issei.

'Ah, Issei-sama smells so good,' Kalawarner thought. She then snuggled into Issei's chest.

'Hmm? Was Issei's chest always this soft and squishy?' Kalawarner thought and she was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice said, "Oh? What have we got here?"

Kalawarner's eyes flied open and she saw that she was snuggling into Raven's breasts. Raven grinned.

"Looks like someone swings the other way huh?" Raven said and Kalawarner blushed brightly before leaping back and yelling, "W-what are you doing? Where's Issei-sama?"

"Issei left with Rin to a secret place," Raven said mysteriously.

"Secret place?" Kalawarner repeated.

"Yes, however more importantly," and Raven grabbed the fallen angel's chest. "What were you doing in my chest?"

Kalawarner bit back a moan and she forced herself to say, "I-I thought you were Issei."

"Oh, well, I want to go down. Do you want to join me?" Raven said and she let go of Kalawarner to put on her clothes.

"Uh…sure," Kalawarner said hesitantly, the behavior of the devil was confusing to her. Kalawarner put on her violet trench coat-like top and her miniskirt before following the mysterious devil knight out of the room.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed.

Issei grinned proudly and said, "It's a wonderful place right? I love going here for some peace and quiet.

Rin and Issei were in a giant field/forest like area. There were flowers growing and blooming and a slight breeze swished the air. Rin saw a waterfall in the distance and was amazed by the scenery.

"This place is beautiful! How does it even fit here though?" Rin asked eagerly.

"That door actually is the only way that leads to this place. It was called the Paradise of the World and that is because this place is the home of many animals from various places," as Issei spoke, a saber toothed tiger appeared from behind a bush and strode over to them.

"A saber tooth tiger? But I thought they were extinct!" Rin exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, they are in the human world. Here though, they thrive," Issei said. "Anyway, I want to know your abilities Rin before I reincarnated you into a devil. Besides your ability to turn into a werewolf which would, in turn, give you heightened senses and abnormal strength as a human, do you have any other abilities?"

"Yes, and you are correct. I can smell, see, and hear things a mile away. I do have abnormal strength as a human. My other abilities are...not yet complete," Rin said a bit embarrassed.

"That's fine. I just need to know," Issei said. "I need to determine your role in my peerage, like your strength and weaknesses."

"I knew how to use wind magic. I also know how to negate other magic, but that ability is very unrefined," Rin admitted.

"You know magic that can negate other magic?" Issei said, surprised.

"Yes, but I cannot negate it, the most I can do is stop the action for a moment before it resumes," Rin said, disappointed.

"That's perfect. I know negating magic and I can teach you," Issei said.

"Really?!" Rin exclaimed

"Yes, the name of the magic is called Confine magic. It is very rare and as far as I know, only you and I know this type of magic," Issei said but then he had a slight frown and added, "However, since you know Confine magic, you are not only a defending type, you are a support type. If you count your werewolf abilities, you are also offensive type so your role is quite complicated.

"I can fit any role huh? Doesn't that make me versatile?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it does. Raven knows fire magic and is superb with a sword. She however, is also versatile in another specific part of magic, making her an offensive/support type. Masumi is a senjutsu and youjutsu user. She can also use different elements and can make powerful shields making her a support/defensive type. You however, fit all roles, so you have no specific role…" Issei said. "Anyway, show me your abilities!"

"Alright!" Rin said and he focused on the tree that was before him. He closed his eyes in concentration. Rin's eyes opened and he slashed the air with his arm. Issei saw a gust of wind pass through a tree and the upper part of the tree fell off.

"I see. So you can utilize the wind so that it's like a blade," Issei commented.

"Yes, as for negate magic however," Rin said and he sighed, "It's still imperfect."

"Let's see, I'm going to summon my familiar. Try to stop it," Issei said and he formed a magic circle. The magic circle started to go upward revealing Shadow's legs(Shadow takes on the form of a human forgot to mention that).

"Negate!" Rin said and the magic circle stopped moving up. The magic circle stopped for a around ten seconds before it resumed and Shadow appeared.

"You called?" Shadow replied.

"No, I was testing something out with our new recruit here," Issei said.

Shadow looked at Rin and saw his right arm.

"You have the dragon mark where Simon put his. Where is Simon by the way?" Shadow asked Issei.

"Shadow, Simon's dead," Issei said.

If Shadow had a face, it would have been in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry Master," Shadow said.

"That's fine. You can go now," Issei said and Shadow disappeared in a black magic circle.

"I see. Well, Rin. After I take care of the wedding, I can train you on Confine magic," Issei said.

"Okay. But…wait, where are your parents? Now that I think about it, I don't know if I have even seen them," Rin said.

Issei stiffened but relaxed immediately and said, "I have lived for a very long time Rin."

Rin looked at him confused until he got the meaning and he covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Issei said, waving off Rin's apology. "However, I will admit, sometimes I cast magical illusions of them to keep me happy."

Rin listened in horror.

"However, the illusions only last until someone starts to live with me. Then they disappear. I hardly notice it though…that's quite cruel don't you think?" Issei said plainly.

Rin looked at Issei like he was a five foot slug.

'I never knew…I shouldn't have asked,' Rin thought with shame.

"Well, I would like to explore this place with you, but shouldn't we say good morning first?" Issei asked.

"Huh?" Rin said.

"So you did sense us," a voice called out.

Rin turned around to Raven there with Kalawarner.

Issei also turned around and said, "Well of course. Do you want to show Rin this place with us?"

"Sure. I got nothing to do. I can show this perverted woman around too," Raven said making Kalawarner flush in embarrassment and anger.

"Perverted?" Issei repeated.

"Yes, she was snuggling in my breasts," Raven said and Kalawarner blushed even further.

Kalawarner quietly hissed to Raven, "But you groped me last night! For all I know, you're the perverted one and a perverted hypocrite at that!"

"But I didn't moan like you now did I?" Raven said back to which Kalawarner looked like she was about to blow up.

"Heh, don't worry, I know I groped you and that was a bit hypocritical, but…" and Raven leaned towards Kalawarner, "I know you were looking at my body."

Kalawarner stiffened and Raven smirked before following Rin and Issei. Kalawarner so desperately wanted to slap that bitch, but she restrained herself and followed Issei and Rin as well.

"WOW!" Rin shouted.

Issei had brought Rin to one of his favorite places. They were at the foot of a giant waterfall. Mammals, birds, and even reptiles were living in peace with each other.

"This is one of my favorite places, but my real favorite place is behind the waterfall," Issei said.

"Behind?" Rin repeated.

Issei smiled.

"Aperi!" Issei spoke. (Aperi means 'open' in Latin, correct me if I'm wrong)

The waterfall split in half revealing stone doors that were well over five meters high. Rin looked awestruck at the display.

"Shall we?" Issei said, gesturing inside.

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't forget us!" a voice called out.

Issei turned to see Raven and Kalawarner again.

"Jeez, if you guys were any slower, I would be an old man right now," Issei said.

"Shut up, you virgin!" Raven shouted back.

"Why thank you, being a virgin for a long time, I think I deserve a reward!" Issei shouted proudly.

**{No you don't! What you should do is you should go to a strip club, get drunk, and then get laid by every fucking woman there! Then, we'll see who's the virgin!} Erebos roared.**

**(Such a perverted dragon…) Ddraig sighed.**

**{Shut up! Get laid by Tiamat! You're a virgin as well!}**

**(Are you crazy?! She hates me! She'll probably cut my thing off and burn it to ashes!)**

**{Good!}**

**(What was that you bastard?!)**

Issei sighed, the arguments between the dragons in his head sometimes made him go insane.

"Anyway Rin," Issei said, ignoring the verbal war between Erebos and Ddraig, "let's go inside."

Together, Rin, Issei, Raven, and Kalawarner went inside the cave.

The doors closed behind them as they walked forward. Raven conjured a flame in her hand that illuminated their path. They were currently in a passage that was made of stone. The air was cool and had a earthy smell to it.

"It's so dark in here," Rin said and his voice echoed around the passage.

"Just wait, we're almost to the good part," Issei said.

After a few more minutes of walking, Rin saw a patch of light at the end of the hallway.

"Ah! There's light!" Rin said and he rushed towards it.

Issei smiled and rushed with him.

When Rin reached the end of the hallway, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened in shock.

"Whoa…" he said, awestruck. Issei and Raven smiled at the sight and Kalawarner's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw what was inside.

They were all in a cave and in the cave full of growing crystals and gem stones in varying colors. There was a medium sized spring inside and a mini waterfall feeding water to the spring.

"Wow! Amazing!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yea, I found this place thanks to the animals. They led me here and share this place with me," Issei said.

"Yea, we'll come back here later, for now, we have to worry about Riser," Raven said and the everyone exited the cave.

When everyone exited out of the cave, they saw Masumi and Raynare standing there with a pout on their faces.

"Issei! I'm hungry you know! Jeez, you've spent more than an hour in this place!" Masumi yelled at Issei.

"Ah, sorry Masumi-chan, I got carried away," Issei said.

"Hmph! Kalawarner, couldn't you have woken me up so that I could follow you guys?" Raynare said to her friend.

"Sorry, I forgot about you," Kalawarner said sheepishly to which Raynare sighed.

"Well, I'll cook breakfast. Afterwards, we can discuss on what to do with Riser," Issei said.

"And what about us Issei-sama?" Kalawarner asked referring to herself and Raynare.

"I'm sorry, but could you wait at my home? The place were going is full of devils, and I can't risk either of you two getting hurt," Issei said. Kalawarner blushed and kissed Issei on the lips making Issei turn red with surprise.

"Thank you for caring for us, "Kalawarner said when she broke the kiss. Issei nodded, though he was still a bit red.

Raynare pouted, but decided to let it go. Raven smirked at the kiss and Masumi glared at the fallen angel.

**Time skip: Afternoon**

Issei and his peerage were all around a round table. Everyone knew why Issei had called them here and they were all eager to discuss about it.

"So, we have been given a request by Sirzechs Lucifer to crash the party. What do you think we should do?" Issei asked.

"We should go there and crush that prick's balls!" Masumi shouted making Rin cringe and edge away from her.

"Now of course that won't do Masumi, don't you have a better idea?" Issei asked exasperatedly.

**{You can bang every one of his servants} said Erebos suggestively.**

**(Erebos-dono! Please, for sake of my pride as one of the Heavenly Dragons, can't you come up with a suitable solution instead of perverted delusions?!) Ddraig said furiously.**

**{We are dragons, we can do whatever we like, and who cares about you being one of the Heavenly Dragons?} Erebos said lazily.**

**(You are a disgrace of a dragon! How can you be so perverted?!) Ddraig roared.**

"**Will you two shut up and let me think?!" Issei shouted.**

Both dragons became silent and Issei sighed. That was when Rin spoke up.

"Um, can't we peacefully ask for this man, Riser, to give up Rias's virginity? Why is she so important anyway?"

"In the devil world, a pure blood devil is rare and Rias's virginity is a sacred thing to the devils. They wish to preserve the pure devil blood," Raven explained.

"That's why she's important? I thought it was simpler than that, like she is a powerful woman or she's as rich as hell," Rin said. "But her virginity? Is it really that sacred?"

"Yes, which is why this engagement was formed in the first place. It's tradition I guess you can say, but we have yet to find a way to peacefully end this engagement. Riser will not be willing to give up Rias easily Rin. I fear we may have to settle this through fighting," Issei said.

"Do we have no other choice but doing a Rating Game with them?" Raven asked.

Issei sighed and said, "Yes I am afraid so, but it's been a long time since I've showed myself to other devils. Luckily, I know they won't recognize me, but if they find out, I will cause panic."

Raven and Masumi looked at their king with sympathy but Rin was puzzled. There was an awkward silence over the group of devils.

"So, are we going to do a Rating Game?" Issei asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Then it has been decided. Come, it's almost time. We should prep ourselves," Issei said

"Yay! We can beat that Grilled Chicken's ass!" Masumi yelled in joy.

"Masumi-onee sama is really excited…" Rin thought with a sweat drop.

At the engagement party, Rias looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned. Her engagement dress was white but it looked like a wedding dress.

"It's only an engagement party, but this looks more like a wedding dress," Rias said, voicing her thoughts with disapproval.

"Of course it does, you're exactly right" a voice said and Rias turned to see an orange magic circle appear. Riser appeared in a burst of flames and he smirked while walking towards Rias.

"Raiser-sama, you mustn't, this area if off-limits to men!" one of the dress maids said to Riser.

"Don't be so stiff," Riser said waving his hand off at the maid. "After all, I'm the star of the party tonight."

He then approached Rias and said, "Oh, right, the bride is the star of the party, my bad."

"I'm not the bride just yet," Rias said crossing her arms. "What's up with this dress?"

"It's perfect," Riser said leaning over and touching Rias's shoulder, "It'll the show the bonding and unity of the Gremory and Phoenix households. Wearing this makes it easier for you to give up, right?"

Rias frowned and Riser laughed.

"Don't worry, your dress for the actual wedding ceremony will be on a completely different level. Following the Phoenix's family tradition, it will be the realm's most gorgeous dress, decorated with wings of flame!"

And Riser disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

"What bad taste. As expected of someone from a pretentious household," Rias said and she gave a huff of annoyance. Her expression grew somber as she remembered Issei's words.

"_Do not worry. I will support you."_

Rias sighed. 'Issei…'

"Rias-sama, it's time," a maid said. Rias scowled.

In the dining hall at the engagement party, many devils were there talking excitedly about the engagement of Lady Rias Gremory and Lord Riser Phoenix.

"Ufufu, my brother won a bride through a Rating Game!" Ravel said happily. "It was obvious though who was going to win at the start, but it was a good show nonetheless!"

Kiba, Akeno and Koneko heard this and Kiba, who was smiling, said, "Look at her bragging."

"She must have forgotten that the match was broadcast to the whole devil realm," a voice said and Kiba, Akeno and Koneko turned to Sona there.

"Ah, Sona kaichou!" (or President Sona is the literal term)

"The result aside, the match was quite impressive, or rather, it was clearly above everyone's expectations," Sona said, smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment, but there's no need to be so considerate," Akeno said smiling.

"Hmm?" Sona said, confused.

"We don't believe it's quite over yet," Kiba said.

"It's not over yet," Koneko said and she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Issei-san will come and save Buchou!" Asia said.

Suddenly, a burst of flames appeared and Riser appeared when the flames died down.

"Famed nobles of the devil world!" Riser shouted. "The Phoenix family is honored by your attendance tonight! We you all to share the historic moment in which I, Riser Phoenix, and the heiress apparent of the Gremory Family, Rias Gremory, formally announce our intent to marry each other!"

Rias's peerage frowned at Riser's words.

"Now, without further ado," Raiser continued, "allow me to introduce, my empress, Rias Gremory!"

A red magic circle bearing the Gremory seal appeared and moved down, revealing Rias in her wedding, I mean ahem, engagement dress.

_Creaak!_

Everyone turned and looked to see who was coming in. Rias's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Issei was there with his peerage. Raven was in her dress when she had first Rias. Masumi was in her priestess outfit. Rin was wearing a white suit with a gold tie. Issei was wearing a handsome black suit with a blood red tie.

"Issei-kun!" Rias said, surprised.

"Rias-dono, you know this man?" a devil asked her.

"Good evening, I'm am sorry for being late Buchou," Issei said with a smile.

"Hey, how did you get past the guards?!" a devil guard asked and he and other guards surround Issei and his peerage.

Issei raised his arm.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted.

**(Boost!)**

The red gauntlet formed on Issei's hand and everyone gasped.

"Th-that's the one of the Thirteen Longinus, Boosted gear! The Red Dragon Emperor!" one of the noble devils said.

"We are guests and we were invited by someone to participate," Issei said. He then saw Rias and added, "Buchou, you look lovely."

Rias blushed and Raiser frowned.

"And who exactly invited you?" Raiser asked, sneering.

"That would be me. This is a little entertainment I prepared," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a red haired devil in a cape with grey shoulder plates and chest plate with gold accents. Standing next to him was Grayfia.

"Onii-sama?!" Rias said shocked.

"Sirzechs-Lucifer-sama?!" one of the devils said in shock.

"That's man is a Maou?!" Rin asked Issei to which Issei nodded.

"Sirzechs-sama, what exactly do you mean by entertain-"

"Raiser-kun," Sirzechs said raising his hand, silencing the young Phoenix, "the Rating Game between you and my sister was very interesting to watch. However, against my sister who was inexperienced and had less than half the pieces, it was a bit…"

"You have complaints about the fight?" Raiser asked sharply.

"Oh not at all. If I were to say that, I would make the old nobles look bad. Not to mention, considering the circumstances this time, my old family would be dishonored. I wanted something flashy for my litter sister's engagement party," Sirzechs said.

"Are you sure of this? If so, what do wish to do?" a middle aged man said with red hair.

'Is that Rias's father?' Issei thought.

Of course I'm sure father," Sirzechs said. "You, boy over there."

"Yes, Sirzechs?" Issei said politely.

"I wanted to see for myself the power of the dragon you posses. Do you mind if you can show me and everyone else the power of a dragon?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, I can. Did you make Grayfia make arrangements for this to happen?" Issei asked with a hint of a smile.

Sirzechs smiled, "Guilty as charged."

"I see, so basically," Raiser said with a smirk.

"Yes, the power of the Dragon versus the power of the Phoenix. Two wielders of legendary powers fighting would make the party exciting, wouldn't it?" Sirzechs said with a smile.

Sirzechs, if I may ask," Issei began.

**{You have every right to ask} Erebos grumbled.**

"I am here to give Rias her happiness back," Issei said making Rias blush and Raiser scowl, "and I humbly ask that if I win this battle, Rias would cancel this engagement and come home with me."

Sirzechs smile grew. "Of course."

"Issei, please don't!" Rias pleaded.

Raiser smirked and grabbed Rias's shoulder, "You will be the last flame of this party before I settle down as a married man."

"Raiser, if you may be so kind, my peerage also would like to participate, and in turn it would only be fair if you use your peerage," Issei said.

Raiser laughed. "You have only four members including yourself while I have a full set, what makes you think you have a chance of winning?" Raiser taunted.

"Quality over quantity, right?" Masumi said making Raiser scowl in irritation.

"You have no right to talk to me like that, you low-class devil," Raiser spat to which Masumi's expression darkened. She growled and claws were poking out from her fingers.

"Masumi, restraint please," Issei said sternly. Masumi growled but retracted her claws.

Raiser sighed mockingly, "Very well. I will fight using my peerage as well. Let us begin."

Issei and his peerage were transported in a battlefield where there were huge stone chess pieces at the corners. The area itself was very large, so going crazy wouldn't be a problem.

Issei used his draconian eyes and saw that Raiser and his peerage were on the other edge of the battlefield which was far away.

Raiser smirked at his peerage who managed to change in the clothes they wore when they fought Rias.

"Do not take too long, I want to be engaged to Rias as soon as possible. Crush them," Raiser said.

"Hai, Raiser-sama," they said. Raiser's peerage then walked forward to Issei and his peerage. They stopped a few meters away.

"Rin, this is your fist time in a unofficial Rating Game correct?" Issei said.

"Yes," Rin answered.

"Well then, this should be fun," Masumi purred.

Issei stepped forward but Raiser's Bishop, Ravel, said, "Stop right there. Are you the man that Rias wanted to invite? She does have some strange taste in men…"

"A cute face with s sharp tongue eh? Well, that's a deadly combination," Rin said with a slight frown.

Raven laughed and Masumi chuckled.

Issei sighed and said, "Please, do not make this any harder on yourselves. I wish to settle this with Raiser and him alone."

"Well, even though you asked politely, I'm afraid you cannot go to our master boy," a familiar purple haired woman said and Issei blanched.

"Yu-Yubelluna-san?!" Issei said.

"Hello Dragon-kun. I see you have more members," Yubelluna said with a seductive smile at Issei. Masumi gritted her teeth and growled.

Rin though notices a piece of silver behind Issei head and says in a panicked voice, "Ah! Master! What is that silver thing behind your head? Is it a knife?"

Masumi notices it as well and her face is curious.

**{What kind of stupid question is that?! This is a battle!} Erebos roared.**

**(Please, calm yourself Erebos…) Ddraig says, trying to calm down the black dragon.**

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Issei asked and he was about to reach behind his head when Masumi went up behind Issei and grabbed it.

"Uh…" Issei looks very nervous as he realizes what his bishop is grabbing.

"If it's a blade, let me take it out," Masumi said and she yanks on the piece of silver.

"Wait-!" Issei tries to say but it's too late. Masumi pulled on the object and in her hand was actually a hairpin.

"Huh?" everyone says, even Raiser's peerage, in confusion.

Issei's hair then falls down revealing long brown hair that almost reached his lower back. (So it's near his middle back.)

"Uh…" Issei stutters. Everyone's expression is dumbfounded and shocked.

Raven was the first to break the silence and she said, "Issei-sama, you have long hair?"

Issei blushed before hiding his face and mumbling, "Yes, I do."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Masumi started to laugh hysterically and she fell on the ground rolling and laughing.

"M-Master! You're hair! You look like a girl! AHAHAHAHA!" Masumi laughed.

* * *

><p>Back to where Sirzechs and the audience was watching, Rias had a shocked expression on her face. They were all on the very edge of the battlefield and watching the battle through a magical screen.<p>

"Issei! I didn't know your hair was that long!" she said to herself.

"Oh my, Issei-kun, he has hair almost as long as ours buchou," Akeno said and she giggled.

"He has longer hair…than me" Koneko said with a hint of annoyance.

"Wow, that is long hair," is all Kiba says though he said it with surprise.

"Issei-san, your hair looks pretty!" Asia said with stars in her eyes.

"AHAHAHA!" everyone looks to see Sirzechs laughing in a chair and pointing at the magical screen that is showing Issei.

"He does look like a girl! AHAHAHAHA!" Sirzechs said and he fell into a hysteria of laughter again.

"Onii-sama! Don't be so mean to Issei-kun!" Rias said to her brother indignantly. She then notices some of the single female noble devils are blushing at Issei's long hair.

Grayfia's eye twitches and she grabs her husband's cheek before pinching it hard.

"Sirzechs-sama, you have long hair too. And what is wrong with having long hair as a boy huh?" Grayfia asks dangerously, slightly embarrassed and angry at her King.

"Iwts hurwts!~ I'm sowwy!~" Sirzechs whines as Grayfia pinches his cheek. Every noble devil sweat drops seeing the Crimson Satan's Queen pinching his cheek.

After hearing Masumi's words and Sirzechs's words from the magically enhanced speaker, Issei curls up in a ball and starts muttering about how he is not a girl and that he didn't choose to have long hair. Raven tries to comfort her King while Masumi is still laughing. Rin feels extremely awkward and goes to comfort his King as well.

Raiser's peerage feel EXTREMELY awkward at this situation since they can't help but replay that image of Issei's surprisingly long hair flowing out gracefully.

"Hey, Raiser's peerage," a voice says and everyone looks at Issei who peeked his head up.

Issei has comical tears coming out of his eyes. Issei asks, "Do I really look like a girl?"

"Uh…" Raiser's peerage feel uneasy at the question. Issei did look like a girl but no one in Raiser's peerage was that heartless.

"You look like a boy don't worry!" Raiser's peerage says hastily, not knowing what to do.

"But, you do look a little like a girl…" Ravel says and Issei's head slumps down against his knees again in depression.

"Ravel-sama!" Raiser's peerage exclaims.

**(Oi, Kid, snap out of it! Who cares if you have long hair?! Just beat that chicken's ass, and be done with it!) Ddraig roared to his host.**

**{See? You are a girl!} Erebos said gleefully.**

**(Erebos-dono! You're not helping!) Ddraig shouts.**

Raven, Rin and Masumi, who by the way was still giggling like mad, assembled in front of Raiser's peerage.

"I'm terribly sorry. Due to certain…circumstances, our master will be indisposed for a moment," Raven says awkwardly, embarrassed at what had occurred.

"No, don't worry, we understand," Raiser's peerage says earnestly.

"Rin! This is all your fault! Had you not pointed out Issei's hairpin, Masumi wouldn't have pulled it!" Raven shouted at Rin with Rin saying, "Sorry, Raven Onee-sama."

"Jeez," Raven says and she sighs before looking at Raiser's peerage with a smile.

"Now, shall we start?" Raven asks while forming a katana at her hip. Raven grabs the katana handle which is dark midnight purple with crisscrossing black straps. She then draws the blade which is dark black. There is a intricate carving of a raven at the foot of the blade.

Karlamine, the knight Kiba fought and won against stepped up and drew her sword. Another woman, a tall woman with black hair that was tied up into five thin ponytails, stepped up and also drew he sword which was huge.

"Oh? That's an interesting choice for a sword, a Zweihänder," Raven said and she grinned. "You must be strong to hold a sword like that."

"Yes I am," the black haired knight said. "I am Siris Raiser-sama's Knight."

"I am Karlamine, Raiser-sama's Knight," Karlamine said and she readied her broadsword.

Both knights launched themselves at Raven with a shout.

Raven's eyes were shadowed before her head shifted up revealing her jade green eyes which hardened.

_SLASH!_

Both knights slashed at Raven but they did not realize Raven was behind them. Raven smiled and said, "Too slow. It's going to take a few hundred years for you guys to catch up to me."

Both knight's eyes widened and then they felt pain as their body was suddenly covered in slash marks.

H-How?" they both said before they disappeared in a flash of blue mist. Rin' eyes widened at the sight of Raven easily beating two queens.

"Whoa…Raven onee-sama, you so strong…" Rin said.

"Rin, you're next. Show them _that_ power," Raven said to Rin who sighed but stepped up beside Raven.

"Where are Raiser's Rooks?" Raven asked.

"Here," a two voices said and Xuelan and another Rook stepped up. The other Rook had short, light orange hair with three red highlights across. Her face was covered in a white mask but half of her other face was uncovered revealing a grey eye. She was wearing a dark grey jacket with wide shoulders and a wide collar and featured three leather straps on both her arms. Her jacket was cut at her midriff. She was wearing black jeans that was cut off at her right pant leg, revealing part of her thigh and butt and had two straps on her right pant leg as well as three leather straps on her calves. Lastly, she wore black fighting gloves and boots.

"Well, he's cute," Xuelan said as she readied herself. Isabella said nothing as she readied herself as well.

Rin blushed at the compliment and said politely, "I am Issei-sama's Rook, Rin Noroi. As a fellow Rook, I would be happy to engage in a fight with you."

"Well said Rook of Issei. My name is Xuelan," Xuelan said introducing herself.

"My name is Isabella. Let us see how well trained you are," Isabella said and both Rooks launched themselves at Rin.

Rin dodged the first punch made by Xuelan and caught Isabella's fist.

"Wow, there's quite some power in that punch," Rin said. Isabella smirked. And did a quick roundhouse kick. Rin was hit in the stomach and he fell back a few feet.

"Ah, that surprised me. Strangely, it didn't hurt though," Rin said. Isabella gritted her teeth as she thought Rin was mocking her.

"Oi, Rin, hurry up. The audience is going to get bored!" Raven said with a bored tone.

"Alright! Fine!" Rin said. Both Xuelan and Isabella grouped together.

"What are you going to do?" Xuelan said.

Rin smiled shyly. "It's a bit personal…"

Xuelan and Isabella blushed unexpectedly at Rin's shy nature but they snapped out of it when Rin looked up at the sky. Confused, they looked up. Rin was staring at the moon and his eyes grew slits. His teal turquoise eyes drank in the light of the moonlight and made it shine.

"It's a beautiful full moon today," Rin whispered and he gave a yell of agony and he hunched over spitting blood. Isabella and Xuelan heard bones crack in Rin's body and they watched in horror at what was happening.

Rin started to grow a bit taller and his body started to sprout fur. His face elongated and he formed a snout. Rin bared his teeth, his teeth starting to grow and become pointed. Patches of his skin started to tear of Rin revealing white fur. Rin's feet started to grow longer and his hands and feet started to sprout claws that were around three inches long and very sharp looking. Finally, Rin howled, his transformation complete and he stood up. Isabella and Xuelan watched in fear as Rin towered over them. Rin had transformed into a massive werewolf, more than six feet high and his fur was a brilliant white making his teal eyes shine brightly.

"This is the animal I have been hiding in me. But no more. Sorry, but this will hurt," Rin said and his voice seemed much lower and contained pain. He then disappeared in a flash. Xuelan and Isabella blinked in confusion and shock.

"How is he so fast?!" Isabella said and she then saw a fist crash into Xuelan. Xuelan was launched way back and crashed into the ground. She slid creating a track in the dirt before she stopped around five meters where she previously was. She then disappeared in a blue mist.

Isabella looked at Rin with fear but she saw pain flash in his eyes and Rin looked away as if in shame.

"I'm hideous right," Rin said and he chuckled bitterly. He then opened his mouth and a ball of energy formed in his mouth.

"Howaito mikadzuki! (White Crescent Moon)" Rin roared and a white crescent shaped energy blade flew from his mouth that struck Isabella. Isabella gave a yell of pain before she disappeared in flash of blue mist.

Sirzechs looked seriously at Rin from the screen. He and the other devils were shocked though Sirzechs was the least shocked of all.

"So he's a werewolf. I never expected to see one," Sirzechs said. "He has sufficient power."

Rin sighed and noticed that the other girls of Raiser's peerage were looking at him scared. He hid his face in shame and Raven patted Rin's head in sympathy.

"Masumi, take care of the rest of the pieces please," Raven said.

"Sure, I want to take a bite out of that bitch too," Masumi said referring to Yubelluna. Yubelluna scowled and glared at Masumi.

Masumi closed her eyes and her fox ears and tails sprouted.

"Prepare yourself, I'm not holding back!" Masumi said and hundreds of magic circles were formed.

"Die," Masumi whispered and the magic circles all glowed before unleashing a barrage of attack. All of Raiser's peerage scattered but the Pawns were not as quick and were eliminated as several beams hit their bodies. The bishops managed to protect themselves with shields and Yubelluna formed a shield that protected her. As soon as the barrage of attacks stopped Yubelluna quickly pointed her staff at Masumi, sending a magical bomb at her.

"Heh, too slow," Masumi said and she dodged the bomb before raising her fist which started to cover itself with white energy.

"Take this!" Masumi yelled and she dashed towards one of the bishops. She struck the bishop in the abdomen sending the bishop flying back. The bishop gave a groan of pain before disappearing in blue mist.

"You, you're not fighting right?" Masumi asked Ravel to which Ravel slowly nodded. Ravel was in shock.

'How are these people defeating all of us?! We have more pieces then them yet we're being defeated one by one! This can't be happening!'

Masumi grinned and looked at Yubelluna.

"You're next, bitch," Masumi said darkly. Yubelluna gritted her teeth and sent magical bombs at Masumi. Masumi dodged the exploding bombs and quickly dashed to Yubelluna.

'This is bad, she's going to get me!' Yubelluna thought and she tried to dash back only to have Masumi grab her shirt.

"You're not going anywhere!" Masumi yelled and she swiped at Yubelluna with her claw.

"Stop," a voice said and Masumi's hand was caught by Issei.

"Master!" Masumi said in slight fear. She had not sensed or heard Issei move which truly gave her a tinge of fear.

"Enough. Yubelluna has lost. Raiser! Come here and face me. We defeated everyone you have!" Issei shouted.

Masumi sighed and retreated to Raven and Rin. Yubelluna looked at Issei, her eyes showing gratitude. Issei smiled down at her causing her to blush and grow hot all over.

"Thank you," Yubelluna said gratefully and she disappeared in a flash of blue mist.

Issei smiled.

"Well this is quite a shock," a voice said and Issei looked to see Raiser there.

"You defeated all my servants. Looks like I underestimated you all," Raiser said. "However, you cannot possibly defeat me!"

Raiser then sprouted two wings that were made of fire.

"Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted.

**(Boost!)**

"Balance Breaker."

**(Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Issei walked forward, red armor appearing and latching onto him until his entire body was completely covered in red armor.

"That's-!" Rias said. "Balance breaker, the forbidden move?"

"Yes, the once forbidden move," Sirzechs said.

"Raiser. Give up. I will defeat you," Issei said making Raiser scoff though he looked slightly worried.

"Don't look down on me. I am Raiser Phoenix!" Raiser said and he launched a fire ball at Issei.

Issei hit the fire ball away with one of his hands.

"What?!" Raiser exclaimed.

Issei launched himself and before Raiser knew it, he was punched in the stomach by Issei.

"Gah!" Raiser puked out blood and he flew to the ground and crashed.

**(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)**

"Dragon shot," Issei said.

Raiser looked up to see a red energy ball flying his way. Raiser quickly reacted and threw himself to the side as the red ball of energy crashed where he just was. That area exploded causing fierce winds from the explosion. Raiser shielded his face and gritted his teeth.

He flew up facing Issei and then launched a barrage of fireballs.

Issei formed a shield that blocked all of Raiser's fireballs.

"Impossible! Not even a high-class devil could've stopped that many fireballs!" Raiser shouted.

"Face it Raiser, I am more powerful than you," Issei said.

Raiser scoffed and said, "Never! You can't be as powerful as me!"

Raiser went up to Issei and started to rapidly try and hit the devil. Issei dodged every blow by Raiser which aggravated Raiser.

"Damn you!" Raiser said as he reared his arm back.

Issei reacted and punched Raiser multiple times in the chest making Raiser gasp in pain and puke even more blood.

"You bastard!" Raiser said and he covered his hands and legs in fire before striking at Issei again with more ferocity. However, this attack proved as useless as the last one for the armor Issei wore was too strong and blocked the heat from Raiser's punch and kicks.

"Damn you!" Raiser said again and he kicked at Issei's head successfully managing to hit Issei head forcing his head on his shoulder.

"Heh, got you!" Raiser said with a smug grin. Raiser's grin faded though when Issei pushed Raiser's leg back before clenching his fist and punching Raiser in the face. Raiser flew down to the ground and crashed into the earth, making a crater.

Raiser coughed up blood again before standing up from the ground shakily.

"You…I'm going to kill you!" Raiser roared and he threw a massive fireball at Issei.

Issei blocked the fireball but the fire obscured his vision for a bit. He looked around, looking for Raiser. Raiser then appeared behind and above Issei.

"Take this!" Raiser yelled and he brought his leg down on Issei, wanting to crush the Issei's skull to the ground. Issei caught it though and looked at Raiser with his green jeweled eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Issei asked from his armor.

"What?" Raiser said.

"Do you know who I am?" Issei repeated and he swung Raiser down sending him to the ground. Raiser smashed against the ground on his back and he gritted his teeth in pain, letting out a whimper instead.

Raiser was about to get up but then he felt pain flash on all of his limbs and he yelled in agony. He looked to see that his arms and legs were pinned to the ground with light spears.

"What? Light spears?!" Raiser said in disbelief.

"Yes," Issei said and he formed one in his hands.

All the devils watching gasped and even Sirzechs had a shocked expression on his face.

"That boy can make light spears?! Is he a fallen angel?!" one devil yelled.

"It can't be! We would've sensed if he was!" another devil shouted.

"Rias, did you know that he can do this?" Sirzechs asked his sister seriously.

Rias was wide eyed and she said, "No, I never knew, but Issei is a devil, I am certain of it!"

"Well, he's not like any devil I've seen," Sirzechs said with a slightly amused expression, though he was still recovering from his shock.

Raiser looked up in fear at Issei who held up a light spear.

"Light is a poison to devils, is it not? It probably hurts a lot to be stabbed by four right?" Issei said.

"Y-that's impossible! There's no way a devil can make light spears!" Raiser yelled at him.

"Well, I'm not a normal devil then right? After all, you are correct, a devil cannot make a light spear. But I'm no ordinary devil. I am Issei Hyoudou, this generations Sekiryuutei!" Issei proclaimed. He then launched himself at Raiser and smashed right into his body causing Raiser to puke blood. Issei got off of Raiser. A familiar devil came in front of Raiser. It was Ravel and her blue eyes were shining with fear and anger.

"Please, stop!" Ravel said, tears threatening to splash down her cheeks.

Issei paused, then walked away since he was finished away.

"It's alright. I was done anyway. His mind seems a bit broken. I'm truly sorry for having to do this Ravel-san," Issei said, sincerely apologizing to the younger Phoenix.

"But know this…" and Issei pointed at Ravel. "If you wish to come back and fight me again, I will welcome you and you are free to challenge me again! I will take you on anytime!"

Ravel's eyes widened at Issei's declaration and she felt a bit hot. Issei let the red armor around him disappear and he sighed.

Ravel got a good look at Issei and blushed when she saw how more attractive Issei looked with his long hair and as she stared, a breeze picked up Issei's hair, making his long flow freely in the wind. Ravel blushed an even brighter shade of red.

The arena then started to shake and Issei walked away from Ravel and Raiser and said to his peerage, "Guys, let's go before the floor collapses. It's over."

"Hai!" Everyone shouted and everyone unfurled their devil wings before taking off. Issei however, sprouted dragon wings before taking off. Ravel took her brother down to the noble devils to get healed.

Rias covered her mouth and tears were in her eyes.

"I-Issei…you came back for me…" Rias said as Issei and his peerage landed to where they were.

"Yes," Issei said and he grabbed the paper in his pocket before throwing it on the ground. A magic circle appeared and then moved down revealing a griffin.

"This is what we will use to go home," Issei said and he got on the griffin.

"Buchou, come on. Let us go back home," Issei said and he held out a hand to her while smiling gently.

"I-Issei…" Rias wiped her tears back and grabbed Issei's hand. Issei pulled her in front of her on the griffin.

"Issei-san! You won!" Asia shouted ecstatically.

"We'll see you guys back home! Raven! Take the other's to my house!" Issei shouted. Raven nodded and Rias and Issei's peerage smiled.

"That was a one-sided battle. You're peerage is strong," a voice said.

Issei and his peerage looked to see Yubelluna there with the rest of Raiser's peerage.

"Thank you," Issei said and he smiled at Raiser's peerage making some of them blush. They were all still a bit injured, with a few cuts and bruises here and there.

"Let me heal you," Issei said and he held out his hand. Black mist started to leak out of his palm and rushed to Raiser's peerage. The mist covered them for a second before the mist cleared away, revealing Raiser's peerage were healed and undamaged.

"Thank you very much," Raiser's peerage said, bowing.

Issei bowed back and then noticed Rin.

"Hey Rin, transform back, I don't want you shedding fur at my house," Issei said.

Rin nodded before transforming back into his human form.

Yubelluna went up to Issei and said, "Thank you for being merciless to us." She then kissed Issei on the cheek to which Issei turned red but accepted. Masumi bristled but smirked.

"Hey, Bomb Queen, don't forgot, he's mine," Masumi said.

"We'll see about that," Yubelluna said. Both women smirked at each other.

"Anyway, let's go buchou!" Issei said, his face still a bit red and the griffin took off. Raiser's peerage waved goodbye to Issei and Issei sighed in content.

"Issei…" Rias's voice said.

"Hai, buchou?" Issei said.

"You idiot boy…accepting my invitation and rescuing me, that was quite reckless. New engagements might rise for me," Rias said.

Don't worry. I'll always be there for you buchou. After all, you are Rias Gremory, and you are my friend," Issei said.

"Issei…" Rias said, shocked. She then leaned in and cupped Issei's face before kissing Issei on the lips to which Issei turned red.

She broke the kiss and said softly, "That was my first real kiss. In Japan, it's something a woman treasures right?"

"But, was it really okay for me to be the first man you have kissed?" Issei asked, embarrassed.

**{Don't argue with her brat, just accept it!} Erebos shouted.**

The griffin sailed into the sky of the Underworld with the moon shining brightly on Rias and Issei.

Issei looked at Rias and saw that she was smiling.

'That's good. She's smiling again,' Issei thought with a happy smile.

Back at the engagement party, Rias father was talking with a man who looked like he is in his mid-thirties.

"Lord Phoenix. I am truly sorry for what happened and that the engagement turned out like this. I know this might sound rude but this engagement-"

"You do not have to say another word, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it seems we have gotten too greedy over this matter. Both of us already have pure Devil grandchildren. Perhaps it was our greed that made us make this engagement. Or maybe it was because we saw Hell in the last war."

"…No, I believe I also forced my greed on to my daughter."

"That boy's name, Issei Hyoudou correct? I have to thank that boy. My son lacked the experience of true defeat and he overestimated our ability of our clan. This will be a good lesson for our son. He has learned that the Phoenix is not absolute. Learning that was good enough for this engagement Lord Gremory."

"Lord Phoenix…"

"The Welsh Dragon. I never expected that destructive force of nature to be on our side until I saw it with my own eyes."

"Then, that means that-"

"Yes, Lord Gremory. It's exists. The Vanishing Dragon, it's a matter of time before they meet."

"Let us hope, Lord Phoenix, that they won't."

**And that is the end of this chapter! I was so happy when I finished this chapter, over 11,000 words! but be warned! After this chapter, I will be going back to school and updates will take a longer time, but do not despair for I will continue to write on this story! Please read and give many reviews! I want to see how you guys thought about this chapter! Send me any questions through a PM or review and I will try to answer them. Have a good day everyone and I will see you guys in my next chapter!**


End file.
